Histórias de uma abelhinha e de um gato
by Contadora
Summary: Coletânea de histórias de duas persongens mais lindas de todos os tempos! Aviso: Yuri, se não gosta, não leia! Desde o início da vida de Soi até muito e muito tempo do final de Bleach.
1. Tears on the Moon

**Nome da história: **Histórias de um Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação:** M (de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos**: 50

**Número deste**: 1

**Autora**: Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação**: 28/12/08 ( 28 de Dezembro de 2008)

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon e Yoruichi Shinhoin são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém o irmão, o avô e o pai, são de minha autoria. Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro pernate a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de ralacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO - 01 **

* * *

**TEARS ON THE MOON**

(Lágrimas sob a Lua)

_Por Contadora Nati-chan_

Eu tinha pouco mais de uns cinco anos de vida. Ainda era de colo, mas me lembro que naquele dia um homem veio até minha mãe. Ela tinha passado o dia todo cuidando de mim enquanto meu pai foi servir o Keigun. Saber sobre a existência do _Keigun_, eu não tinha. Só saberia anos mais tarde quando, naquela ponte veria a mais bela criatura de toda a minha vida. Minha mãe me levava em seus braços, envolta num pano. Era noite. A luz da lua iluminava por si só o recinto onde estava ela. Nós estávamos numa poltrona que dava para ver ao longe, por uma varanda, a mansão dos nossos senhores. Algum tempo quando comecei a andar soube que era dos _Shinhoin_. E anos mais tarde, soube que essa era uns dos precipícios que me separava de meu amor. Pois bem esse homem entrou aflito e com ele algumas pessoas de minha família. Vi na feição de minha mãe, a angústia e a aflição. O medo e a dor. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Minha mente que mal sabia o que era isso e as palavras ficou com medo também, afinal nunca tinha visto aquela fortaleza de amor ficar tão triste. Eu chorei e gritei. Levantei meus braços em direção àquela mulher, querendo consola - lá. Mas mal conseguia por meu corpo ereto no chão. Vi aquele homem chegar perto dela e abraçá-la. Disse alguns ruídos indecifráveis aos meus ouvidos naquela ocasião. Minha mãe chorou ainda mais e me apertou com força em seu peito. Senti mais medo. Aquela que me dava confiança e alegria estava dolorida e eu estava sofrendo junto. Anos mais tarde quando pude compreender as primeiras palavras, foi o que eu entendi o que aconteceu naquela noite: meu pai e irmão tinham morrido numa missão do _Keigun_ e que aquele homem que abraçou minha mãe era meu avô.

Agora eu estou aqui. Na mesma varanda e sentada na mesma poltrona. Seguro o mesmo pano em que fui envolta naquela noite e choro copiosamente. Identicamente à minha mãe. Finalmente entendi o que é amor. Amor o qual fez minha mãe chorar naquela noite. Faz noite e a lua ilumina o recinto onde estou sentada. Da varanda ainda vejo a mansão dos Shinhoin. Imensa, bela, majestosa, imponente, forte e poderosa. Isso serve para a mansão, sim. Mas Server também para a minha Deusa de cor café-chocolate. _Yoruichi Shinhoin_. Sim, esse é o seu nome. Nome nobre, eu concordo. A nobreza não impediu de me apaixonar por ela. Mas fez-me eu perceber o precipício em que me encontro dela. Hoje eu choro por ter percebido isso e mesmo assim não ter desistido. No recinto, que antes só tinha umas estantes. Agora é o meu quarto quanto estou de férias. Nele tenho uma cama de casal. A minha deusa café-chocolate está nua, dormindo sobre as cobertas. Fizemos amor agora a pouco e ela cansada dormiu logo. Gosto de perceber como eu domo esta fera de olhos de cor âmbar. Ah... Esses olhos me hipnotizaram desde que eu a vi. Nunca mais quiseram outra visão mais sublime e linda.

Agarro com mais força o pano em minhas mãos e choro sob a luz lua. Sim. Como naquela noite, não há outra fonte de luz, do que a luz lunar. Sinto meus olhos caírem. O roupão que visto ficar leve. Vou adormecendo e o pano escorrega da mão e pára no meu colo. Sinto meu pai em mim. Sinto meu irmão que nem conheci. Uma lágrima cai do meu rosto. Uma lágrima cai sob a Lua. Mas não é de tristeza, como a da minha mãe. É de alegria. Isto porque sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo: _amo e sou amada pela mulher mais linda do mundo._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Esse capítulo ficou pequeno. Desculpem-me. Vocês devem estra se perguntando o motivo da classificação de ter sido esta que está atualmente. Devo informá-los que nos próximos capítulos vamos ter cenas que justificam a classificação. Sério mesmo. Por hora teremos nesses capítulos iniciais, um narrador introspectivo. Ou seja, teremos um tipo de narração que v ai ao fundo no que o personagem principal do capítulo está pensando. Depois, tenho duas histórias fantásticas para colocá-las por aqui. Um sayonara da Nati-chan para vocês!

* * *


	2. My Goddness

**Nome da história: **Histórias de um Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação:** M (de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos**: 50

**Número deste**: 2

**Autora**: Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação**: 29/12/08 ( 29 de Dezembro de 2008)

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém o irmão, o avô e o pai, são de minha autoria. Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro pernate a publicação destas histórias. A poesia posta nesse capítulo é de minha autoria. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO - 02**

* * *

**MY GODDNESS**

_(Minha deusa)_

Algumas pessoas acham que deuses são pessoas que voam e que tem super-poderes. Digo sinceramente que quando menos esperei deparei-me com minha paixão. Estava eu no _Keigun_ quando vi aquela figura: forte, esbelta, dona de si, livre, rápida e terrivelmente linda. Meus olhos observavam a quietude dos arredores da minha casa, quando a vi. O jeito que seus cabelos sedosos cortavam o ar para executar um golpe. A luz da luz ou sol só aumentavam a sua beleza. Caso fosse um humano, diria que fora feita nos moldes de _Helena de tróia_ ou de _Afrodite_. Seus olhos me cativaram. Na primeira vez que os vi, de relance me apaixonei pela sua cor. Cada vez que a encarava me sentia afundar em seus olhos. A roupa de trabalho no _Keigun_ só aumentou sou beleza. Quando a conheci pessoalmente, percebi a quão maravilhosa era essa pessoa que havia roubado meu coração. Mal sabia ela. Aliais, é melhor que ela nem saiba. Meu deus, se ela viesse, a saber, o que seria de mim? Prefiro estar por perto para protegê-la. Darei minha vida ao meu amor. Era isso que eu dizia a mim mesma quando saí para caçar _Hollows_. Afinal nada é melhor do que morrer por seu amado.

Sei de todas as suas expressões: tristeza, raiva, alegria, felicidade, fome, sono, cansaço, sede, apreensiva, medo,... Porém apesar de conhecê-la tão bem, ela ainda me é um mistério. Um mistério o qual me fascina, me excita e que eu amo perdidamente. Meus amigos sempre disseram para não amar platonicamente. Que isso só machuca o coração. Discordo e concordo ao mesmo tempo. Isso se deve ao fato de querer sempre estar ao seu lado e não quero correr risco de perder a nossa amizade conquistada paulatinamente. Porém, não gosto de me sentir morrendo cada vez que penso nos homens que chegam perto dela. Isto acontece quando está lutando ou quando seus amigos vêm visitá-la. Ah...como eu queria estar do lado dela e ouvir as coisas que eles dizem. Não que eu não saiba o que dizem, é que já sei o que comentam sobre: Linda, forte e poderosa. É que nessas ocasiões, de quando eu escuto, eu posso defendê-la. Mas quando ela vai para a casa de sua família e se encontrar com eles, eu não posso estar do seu lado. Sinto ciúme. Gostaria de ser sua única atenção. Queria que seu olhar só olhasse para mim. Que sua mente e coração soubessem de meu amor por ela. Sinto que nunca conseguirei alcançá-la. Um precipício nos separa.

Estou ficando louca só de pensar nas DUAS horas em que ela está em sua casa. Tudo bem que é a folga dela e que eu não posso segui-la nesses horários, mas queria estar do seu lado, somente para observar, que fosse. Apesar de não ser meu forte, são nessas horas em que arquiteto uns planos para contá-la de meu amor e escrevo pequenos versos. Singelos. Mas que expressam o que sinto. E aqui estou eu, escrevendo um poema enquanto ela não volta. Arquiteto um plano, sim, para conquistá-la e me declarar, mas sei que a segunda parte do plano não será feita. Não tenho a coragem. Apesar de ter conquistado tudo o que conquistei, ainda não sou capaz de encarar meu amor e dizer o que sinto. Aqui vai uma amostra do que sinto pela _minha querida abelhinha_. _Minha_ _Deusa_ dos olhos de prata. Minha querida e amada _Soifon_. Aqui lá vai minha poesia cuja musa é a minha amada, _Soifon_.

_**ESSA SOU EU**_

_Como um raio_

_Eu apanhava papagaio_

_Para com suas cores_

_Pintar meus vetores_

_De raio, agora sou sua_

_Agora eu apanho-me nua_

_Sem defesa ou vontade_

_Sigo em direção à minha majestade_

_Serei a sombra_

_Serei sua fuga_

_Serei tua, somente sua_

_O que será você?_

_Será aquela que rasga_

_As minhas indagações,_

_Minhas mazelas,_

_Meus vícios,_

_Meu ócio?_

_Eu sei quem você é_

_Será aquela que manda_

_Como uma rainha_

_A minha vidinha._

_Simplesmente sou a vida_

_Sem a sua luz_

_Sem a sua astro-rainha_

_Essa sou eu sem você_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Gente aqui está o segundo capitulo dessa coleção de histórias. Espero que tenham gostado. Um Sayonara da Nati-chan.


	3. Simply, and only you forever

**Nome da história:** Histórias de um Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação:** M (_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos:** 50

**Número deste:** 3

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação:** 30/12/08 ( 30 de Dezembro de 2008)

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Yachiru, Nemu, Uharana, Matsumotto, Kuukaku, Isane, a irmã da Kotetsu, Kuchiki Rukia, Nanao são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local, Sereitei e a Assossiação do Shinigamis Femininos, clã Shiba, Segundo Esquadão e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém o irmão, o avô e o pai, são de minha autoria. Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. A poesia colocada aqui é de minha autoria. Outra coisa, este capítulo possui cenas um pouco masi forte do que no outro capítulo, portanto se não gosta desse tipo de ralacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO - 03**

* * *

**SIMPLY, AND ONLY YOU FOREVER**

_(Simplesmente, somente e para sempre você)_

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Me encontro sozinha_

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Olho para o lado e suspiro_

A primeira coisa que sinto agora é a minha cabeça latejando de dor. Abro um olho. Vejo o que está à minha volta: meus pertences. Raciocino. Estou no meu quarto e na minha cama. Respiro, aliviada. Isto tudo porque definitivamente não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu ontem à noite.

-Ai. Minha cabeça! – _droga, agora dei para falar sozinha....mas que dor de cabeça infernal. Afinal de contas, o que foi que fiz ontem na festa da Associação dos Shinigamis Femininos?A festa...! Nossa não me lembro de nada! Nunca mais aceito as bebidas do Tenente Matsumoto....acho que exagerei no Uísque... - e_ coloca a mão no outro lado do futton. Alguma coisa está faltando....

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Remexo nas cobertas já frias ao meu lado_

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Você não está lá_

**Flashback**

**Um recinto está bem decorado em Sereitei. É um lugar amplo e com decorativos nos moldes de uma boate do mundo humano. Os móveis dali foram retirados e nos lugares deles, poltronas baixas foram colocadas, Encostada num canto, defronte à porta de entrada, um mesa cheia de comida e aperitivos. As janelas e estão abertas e cortinas as cobrem parcialmente. No centro de tudo, um círculo foi preso no chão, demarcando o lugar onde seria para a dança. No alto, luzes de todas as cores foram instaladas. Do lado da mesa da comida, e uma de cada lado, escadas levam até o andar de cima foi cortado da metade em diante, para que se fosse possível o que está acontecendo de baixo. Lá em cima, mais poltronas e mesinha com garrafas de bebida. Uma Nanao fica na porta dando as boas-vindas às convidadas: todas as mulheres da Associação dos Shinigamis Femininos. **

_O vento levou tua quentura de minha cama_

_Levou-me o teu olhar abrasador_

_Tirou-me a vida_

_Tirou-me o tudo e o nada_

**Ele veste um vestido preto até os joelhos. Ele possui algumas rendas nas bordas. Seus braços estão de fora. No mais, Matsumotto, Isane e outra irmã Kotetsu,Soifon fazem parte do evento. As irmãs kotestu trajem uma roupa idêntica, a não ser pela cor e tamanho: uma jeans colante e um top preto e cinza. Matsumotto veste um jeans e uma blusa. Soifon está trajando uma blusa amarela de alça bem fina e colante no corpo. Na parte de baixo, uma saia preta de pregas até a metade da coxa. Um cinto com um emblema do segundo esquadrão está em sua cintura. Todas elas estão entrando na festa ao mesmo tempo. Ao pisarem no salão, uma Yachiru chega toda apresada levando consigo algo parecido com um livro debaixo do braço.**

**-Não, presidente, essa festa é para os mais velhos. – diz Nanao ajeitando os óculos e impedindo a passagem da criança. – Depois eu leio essa história para você. **

**-Mas não....**

**-Por favor, presidente, deixe-me recepcionar as convidadas. Ainda faltam a Kuchiki Rukia, a Nemu e outros convidados. – nisso volta a abrir um sorriso para as convidadas que vem chegando. Boa noite, Srt. Kuchiki, Srt. Uharana,...**

**Yachiru fica com uma expressão emburrada e dá meia volta, desaparecendo pela escuridão da noite.**

**

* * *

**

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Levanto-me e fecho a janela aberta_

_O vento pára de soprar pela minha cama_

_Olho para trás_

**A festa está a toda. As mulheres estão dançando e algumas estão na parte de cima do salão, conversando. Outras estão sentadas perto do bar, onde está sendo servida a bebida. E quem serve a bebida é Kuukaku.É o caso de Soifon. Sua mão direita segura e balança, lentamente ao ritmo da música, uma taça de uísque. Nisso Matsumotto chega perto:**

**-Ora, você gostou da bebida humana! – diz sentando do lado da capitã de tranças. **

**-Pois é Rangiku, eu insisti que ela provasse a bebida e ela não largo mais, já é a terceira taça. – diz Kuukaku misturando outra bebida. – Vai querer alguma coisa, Matsumotto?**

**-Sim, vou querer um martinni, por favor. – nisso a mulher do clã Shiba começa a preparar outra bebida, pegando outras garrafas e misturando numa das taças que estão no balcão. - Agora, porque bebe assim, Soifon? Pelo que Oomaeda me diz, não é do seu feitio. – continua a loira.**

**A capitã do segundo esquadrão apenas olha para ela e vira de lado. Ignorando-a. Logo depois, Kuukaku aparece com a bebida pedida por Rangiku.**

**-Tuudo bem, eu vou me divertir, capitã. – nisso pega a bebida na sua frente e vai para a pista de dança. A Shiba observa a mulher chinesa e depois as pessoas dançando na pista de dança.**

**-Sei, eu sei o motivo que você está assim hoje. **

**Soi fon olha-a, incrédula.**

**-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você mal me conhece! – Vocifeira.**

**-Nossa! Não precisa ficar assim. Acho que o uísque te deixou alterada.... – a chinesa olha mais feio ainda para a Shiba. – Olha, sei que Yoruichi está muito atrasada para a festa, e talvez, pela hora, nem apareça por aqui. Mas vai se divertir, mulher! Dance um pouco! – nisso sai para a outra ponta do balcão, para servir a outras convidadas.**

**Soifon fica observando as mulheres dançando com a sua taça de uísque. **

**-Ah, droga. Olha o que eu estou fazendo... – e olha para a taça quase vazia – bebendo que nem um animal aqui... Não posso continuar assim. – e coloca a taça em cima do balcão e sai da casa onde está sendo realizada a festa. Um vento gelado da noite cruza deu corpo. Ela, instintivamente leva seus braços a junto de si, tentando aquecer-se. É em vão. **

_Você está parada na porta_

_Você me olha,_

_Você vai até mim e me abraça_

_Você beija meus lábios_

**Nisso ela sente mais um par de braços circundando seu corpo. Ela olha para baixo e vê dois braços cor de café-chocolate, quase ao mesmo tempo em que a sua orelha sente um bafo quente proveniente da boca de outra pessoa.**

**-Está muito fria esta noite, Soi. – diz ao pé de seu ouvido.**

**-Yo-Yoruichi! – fala Soifon tentando raciocinar algo lógico, mas o álcool e a proximidade com o corpo de Yoruichi estão a deixando fora de si. **_**Droga,...porque eu bebi...agora não sei se você está realmente aqui. Será que é um sonho?**_

_**-**_**Aham, eu mesma minha abelhinha. – e beija apaixonadamente seu pescoço. Um escalafrio percorre o corpo da mulher mais nova. - Desculpa pelo atraso é que tive um problema com o portal e não consegui chegar a tempo.**

**A mulher mais velha puxa o rosto de Soi, deixando a cargo se segurar a cintura da chinesa, apenas uma de suas mãos. Logo depois de puxa, um beijo quente captura os lábios frios da menor. Suas línguas se encontram e o beijo se aprofunda. Soi deixar escapar um leve gemido. Yoruichi ri e exala o cheiro da boca da capitã. Ela corta o beijo, confusa.**

**-Você bebeu Soi? – pergunta a mulher cor de café-chocolate, abraçando por trás a mulher de tranças.**

**-Sim. Um pouco.**

**-Um pouco? 'Tá mais pra uma garrafa inteira Soi. – nisso massageia os braços da menor. – Nossa! Seus braços estão congelando aqui fora! Vamos para dentro, lá deve estar mais quente. – e começa a puxar pela mão a mulher chinesa. Porém esta recusa e pára.**

**-Não. Por favor.**

**-Por quê? O que houve?**

**-Não quero ir, estou cansada. Tive um dia muito cansativo no esquadrão.**

**Yoruichi chega mais perto e a abraça de frente. Chega ao seu ouvido e diz sussurrando:**

**-Tudo bem. Vou poder adiantar meus planos com você. – e morde um pedaço da orelha de Soi. Depois desce e beija o outro lado do pescoço da chinesa que por sua vez leva as mãos aos cabelos lilases da mais velha. Por causa do álcool ela pensa em voz alta.**

**-Então vamos logo Yoruichi. – a mais velha então ri e puxa para uma parede, ao lado da casa onde está sendo realizada festa. Com um baque, ela sabe que encostou o corpo de sua ex-guarda no muro. Então ela leva uma de suas mãos até a cintura de Soi e abre as pernas da mesma. Em seguida pressiona seu baixo ventre no da chinesa. Ambas soltam um leve gemido. Depois suas bocas e mãos tentam beijar e tocar tudo que conseguem atingir. Parece uma fome não saciada há muito tempo. Yoruichi então tenta uma jogada mais ousada e começa a beijas o colo da abelhinha. Depois desce e passa a língua por cima da roupa colante dela, fazendo o contorno dos seios da mulher mais nova. Ela geme. Yoruichi sorri e continua.**

_O vento parou de soprar na minha cama_

_E digo "Onde esteve? Demorou."_

_Você diz, "Estava na cozinha.", e me beija._

_O vento parou de soprar na minha cama._

**-Vamos para meu quarto. Aqui não... – diz com a capitã com a voz ofegante.**

**-Está bem, Soi. – nisso com o Shunpo, elas chegam à porta do quarto de Soi, nos domínios do segundo esquadrão. A mulher mais velha abre a porta e entra com a capitã em seus braços. Em seguida ao vê-la adentrar, fecha e a joga na cama. A chinesa sente um vento frio passar por ela, mas longo em seguida é trocado pelo calor do corpo de sua ex-capitã e pela boca e língua famintas da mesma.**

**Fim do flashback**

Um pequeno sorriso se forma no rosto de Soi ao se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite passada. E como fosse para confirmar suas lembranças, ela levanta as cobertas que a envolve e se depara com seu corpo completamente nu e com algumas marcas de chupões.

-Ela esteve aqui!- diz consigo em voz alta.

-E ainda estou minha abelhinha. – diz uma Yoruichi vestida num roupão roxo. Seu cabelo está solto.

Soi fica sentada no futton. Yoruichi vai e fica ao seu lado.

-Onde esteve? – pergunta antes de dar um beijo de bom-dia em na mulher cor de café-chocolate.

-Estava na cozinha, tomando meu leite matinal. - e beija novamente a chinesa, só que com mais intensidade. A capitã corresponde e joga a coberta em cima de Yoruichi.

-Já quer de novo? Pensei que acordaria com uma ressaca daquelas, depois de ter tomado tanto uísque.

Soi ri. Yoruichi devolve o sorriso e termina de jogar as cobertas em cimas delas. Aquela manhã prometia ser muito longa.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Bom mais um cap foi postado gente! Gostaram? Comentem plz!! Isso é muito importante para mim. Agora, nos próximos capítulos, vou começar a postar uma histórias que estava trabalhando. É uma daquelas que eu mencionei nesse espaço no primeiro capítulo. Ela vai deter alguns capítulos dessa fanfic. Não sei ao exato quantos porque ainda estou trabalhando no enredo e na próprias escrita dele. Porém vou viajar durante o mês de Janeiro e ela deve ficar para o final do mês que vem. Espero que tenham sinceramente gostado desse capítulo. Sério mesmo. Um sayonara da naty-chan!


	4. My little piece of Paradise

**Nome da história:** Histórias de um Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação: **M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos:** 50

**Número deste:** 4

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação:** 02/01/09 ( 2 de Janeiro de 2009)**

* * *

**

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém o irmão, o avô e o pai, são de minha autoria. Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro pernate a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO - 04**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PIECE OF PARADISE **

_(Meu pequeno pedaço de Paraíso)_

Cansada. Esse é o nome da sensação que estou sentido hoje. Não que o _Keigun _é cansativo. Não. Pelo contrário, sinto-me lisonjeada de poder trabalhar onde minha família também trabalhou ao longo dos séculos. Estou me sentindo assim, cansada, por não agüentar mais olhar para minha deusa e não poder dizer aquilo que sinto. Por isso, estou escalando, depois desse do meu horário de trabalho, uma pequena elevação. É onde gosto de meditar e colocar as coisas nos seus devidos lugares: eu como seu guarda e ela como comandante. Pronto. Sem nenhuma coisa maior entre nós. Porém choveu ontem à noite e a escalada está ficando difícil. É um pouco íngreme a encosta daqui, porém a visão das estrelas e da lua é magnífica. Sempre gostei de observar o céu. Ele me fascina com a sua imensidão e harmonia. Estou agora na metade da escalada e devagarzinho coloco minha mão esquerda em cima de uma pedra logo acima de minha cabeça. Coloco um pouco de força e me alço para cima. Com meu pé direito ponho meu outro pé em outra pedra logo abaixo da minha coxa. Assim estou subindo. Espero que não tenha ninguém por lá. Mas pensando bem, ninguém conhece esse canto daqui. Este pedaço do céu foi mostrado pelo meu pai à minha mãe quando a conheceu, e ela quando me viu crescer me mostrou. Adorei logo na primeira vez que me mostrou.

**Flashback**

**-Aqui é lindo! – exclama uma Soifon bem pequena indo de um lado a outro do topo liso do morro. Ela solta muitos risos e vai até sua mãe, do outro lado dali. – Mãe! Aqui é muito bonito! – e abraça a perna da mulher que estava olhando para o céu, pensativa. Uma fina lágrima cai de seus olhos. Soifon percebe. – Está chorando mamãe?**

**A mulher que veste um**_** kimono**_** até os joelhos percebe que fora pega em flagrante. Então ela limpa com uma mão a lágrima que cai se agacha e olha nos olhos de sua filha, segurando-a nos ombros.**

**-Shaolin, este lugar é muito especial para mim. E ele me traz lembranças de seu pai, minha querida. – nisso beija a bochecha da menina. Depois suas mãos deixam seus ombros e vão pára as costas da menina, abraçando-a.**

**-Do papai, mamãe? – pergunta numa vozinha bem baixinha, no ouvido da mãe.**

**-Sim minha querida. Seu e eu costumávamos vir aqui antes de nossos tesouros nascerem. – e bota no colo sua filha. Depois ela deita na grama e fica observando as estrelas e a lua, que naquela ocasião é minguante. Poucas nuvens no céu estão pairando por ali. Lentamente a mulher mais velha vai começando a fazer um cafuné na cabeça da menina. Esta por sua boceja e se ajeita no colo. Seus olhos vão ficando pesados e logo está adormecendo junto ao corpo de sua mãe.**

**-Durma bem querida, você deve estar cansada por ter subido até aqui. - nisso planta um singelo beijo na testa de sua filha. Ela continua a observar as estrelas enquanto puxa lentamente de sua bolsa, uma coberta e envolve seu pequeno tesouro: Soifon.**

**Fim do flashback**

Minha querida mãe, sempre carinhosa e forte. Naquela noite ela me deixou ali, adormecendo em seu colo enquanto admirava as estrelas. Puxei isso dela, porque eu também adoro ver o céu, já disse. Ela disse uma vez que o motivo dos meus olhos serem cinzento é porque de tanto que admirou a lua, que sua filha foi presenteada. É uma reposta boba a uma criança numa época onde pergunta tudo. Mas na manhã seguinte da minha visita, encontrei-me adormecida em meu _futton_, na minha casa. E as minhas roupas foram trocadas.

-Bom, já estamos chegando. – digo para mim mesma quando estou quase alcançando o topo. Pergunto-me deve ter sido difícil me levar para casa depois de eu ter adormecido naquela noite. Sem dúvida ela é uma mulher e tanto. Isso porque ela ainda vive, mas como já estou a quase dez anos no Keigun, e o meu trabalho não deixa muitas folgas, quase não tempo de vê-la. – Vou vê-la amanhã, quando tirar minha folga. – penso em voz alta. Dou mais um impulso e me encontro novamente naquele topo de morro. Olho para o céu e vejo as inúmeras estrelas piscando para mim. A lua é cheia hoje. E ela já ilumina bastante por aqui. Inspiro aquele aroma de natureza e expiro calmamente e observo onde anos atrás minha mãe e eu nos abraçamos. Uma lágrima cai de meu rosto. Lentamente, ando até o meio dali e me deito na grama, Abro os olhos e vejo as estrelas acima de mim. Realmente aqui é lindo. Esqueço de minhas dúvidas e penso só nesse momento. Lindo. Mágico. Acolhedor. A última coisa que penso sobre minhas dúvidas é que tudo vai ficar bem. Que ela um dia vai entender e não vai ter problema algum.

-Ah..._Yoruichi-sama_, como eu queria que você soubesse o quanto eu te amo – sussurro bem baixinho. Como eu queria te abraçar e te beijar. Dói-me ao vê-la com outros por perto, penso. Sinto meus olhos se encherem de líquido. Uma lágrima cai de meus olhos. De repente sinto uma _reiatsu_ também ali. Reconheço imediatamente de quem é essa _reiatsu_: _Yoruichi_.

-Yoruichi-sama? Você está ai? – pergunto quando dou um salto, e fico de pé. Olho para todas as direções. É quando vejo aparecer por ali à silhueta da mulher de minha vida. Penso desesperadamente se ela não escutou o que disse a pouco.

Vejo que ela avança em minha direção com passos médios. Olha para todas as direções. Parece que nunca tinha visto esse lugar. Então é que ela volta seu olhar para os meus olhos.

-Resolvi seguir você e ver onde é que a minha abelhinha passa seu tempo livre. – abre um sorriso e bagunça meus cabelos com uma de suas mãos. – Já tinha percebido que de vez em quando você vai para longe.

Sinto-me corar perante essas ações e afirmações. Agradeço aos céus por estar de costas para a luz da lua. Olho fixamente para o chão. De repente sinto que ela retirou sua mão de minha cabeça.

-Nunca tinha visto esse lugar. Como foi que descobriu ele? – pergunta observando novamente o lugar e pondo as mãos na cintura. Percebo, pela proximidade que ela está vestindo o _haori _de capitã do segundo esquadrão. Como ela fica linda vestida num. Estou observando quando percebo que a minha capitã espera uma resposta. 'Ai, meu céus, será que ela percebeu os meus olhares?', Penso desesperadamente.

-B-bom... – 'nossa estou gaguejando!', penso. - ...minha mãe me mostrava esse lugar quando era pequena. – fico embaraçada e junto minhas mãos para trás. Minhas bochechas estão mais quentes, por causa da vergonha. Tudo que posso fazer é olhar para o lado, acabando qualquer possibilidade de olhar naqueles olhos fascinantes. Ledo engano. Depois de fazê-lo, sinto umas mãos em meus ombros. Olho para frente e me deparo com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar. Afogo-me nele. – Y-Yo-Yoruichi-sama! –exclama em surpresa pela proximidade. Porém logo em seguida sinto de leve os lábios de Yoruichi-sama nos meus. Foi breve logo depois ela o cortou e mexeu de novo em meus cabelos. Fiquei que nem um pimentão. A escuridão não foi capaz de esconder isso. E talvez exatamente por isso, ela tenha rido e me puxado para baixo, encaixando, assim como minha mãe naquela noite, e me colocando em seu colo.

-Vamos Soi, vamos ver esse céu lindo de hoje à noite. – e começa a observar as estrelas. Eu sigo sua ação e fico observando por alguns minutos. Porém sinto que me meu cansaço atingiu também o meu corpo, não mais minha mente, porque agora eu tenho tudo que quero: ela. Meus olhos vão ficando pesados e eu acabo não resistindo ao cheiro delicioso de Yoruichi. Ele vai me entorpecendo. Como se fosse uma droga calmante. Uma droga muito forte por sinal, porque acabou com todas as minhas dúvidas. Minha lógica vai sendo perdida e aos poucos vou adormecendo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Oi gente! Gostaram desse capítulo? Olha, nos proximos capítulos vai começar a história que tinha em mente. Não sei ao exato quantos capítulos vai deter. Um feliz ano novo para vcs e um Sayonara da Nati-chan!


	5. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt1

**Nome da história:** Histórias de um Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação:** M (_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos:** 50

**Número deste:** 5

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação:** 29/01/09 ( 29 de Janeiro de 2009)

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém o irmão, o avô e o pai, são de minha autoria. Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro pernate a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO - 05

* * *

**

THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE - PART. 1

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 1)_

* * *

**INÍCIO DA PRIMEIRA PARTE**

* * *

A lua cheia paira sob o céu estrelado de _Sereitei. _Parece um bando de pisca-piscas natalinos ao redor de um grande, cinza e redondo disco luminoso, a lua. Há poucas nuvens no céu e estas deixam, embasadas, a visão de algumas estrelas. Um vento gelado corte a principal cidade da _Soul Society_, indicando o início da madrugada. A maioria das pessoas está em seus leitos, descansando. Perto da _Torre dos Arrependimentos_, na floresta logo atrás da _Soukyoku_, uma pessoa treina sozinha numa clareira de tamanho médio. Grandes e robustas árvores circundam-na. A expressão da _Shinigami_ e o seu suor espalhado por todo seu corpo, deixando-o num estado de enxarcamento, indicam várias e longas horas de treinamento árduo. Suas duas tranças com as pontas amarradas em argolas, fixadas atrás de cada orelha da mulher de feição chinesa, vão de um lado pra o outro, conforme é o golpe desferido.

-Yah! Yah! – exclama a mulher _shinigami_ em cada golpe executado. Ela dá uma voadora seguida de dois socos, um giro, outra voadora de esquerda e outra de direita. – Eu tenho que conseguir isso! – fala aos pingos, por causa do suor. Uma gota desse líquido escorre de suas têmporas e desce em direção ao seu pescoço. Porém seu provável caminho é detido pela costa da mão esquerda da mulher.

Logo em seguida ela põe-se em guarda e começa outra série de golpes ninjas. Ao término, em exaustão, cai de joelhos no chão de poeira logo abaixo de seus sapatos. Sua _Zampakutou_ está em punho, mas a mão que a sustenta jaz no chão, exausta.

-_Suzumebachi_! Tenho que conseguir isso o quanto antes! Logo teremos que enfrentar os Espadas! Preciso proteger aquilo que amo! – e bate com a mão livre, na terra, levantando um pouco de poeira. – Arf....arf..arf arf. – respira pesado. Nisso, a _katana_ que está sendo segurada por sua mão direita começa a brilhar. Uma luz amarela ilumina a clareira e ela é proveniente da lâmina da arma. Um pouco de poeira é levantada e num milésimo de segundo depois, a forma materializada de _Suzumebachi_ aparece defronte à Soifon. É uma enorme e forte abelha amarela com listras pretas de tigre. Suas asas são de anjo meio amarelada. No final do tronco um ferrão com o veneno. Seus milhares de olhos que formam os círculos da visão são cinza, assim como os da sua dona. Ela olha fixamente para Soifon e diz, assim que a poeira começa a abaixar e a luz apagar-se, ficando as duas, assim, na total escuridão da noite:

-Soifon, o que queres conseguir é muito além do Bankai, o qual é a minha última liberação.

-_Suzumebachi_, eu consigo! Vamos, quero ser mais forte. – diz avançando para sua _Zampakutou_ materializada. A abelha por sua vez encara os olhos cinzentos, agora calmos e suaves da chinesa.

-Se fosse por sua vontade você conseguiria, mas estará provocando mudanças em seu corpo, se isso se tornar realidade.

-Como sabe disso?

-Sou parte de sua alma. Sei disso porque sei.

-Ninguém chegou a esse estado antes? – indaga a capitã do segundo esquadrão.

-Os poucos que conseguiram estão na Guarda Pessoal, mas não são todos os guardas que possuem esse nível. É o nível da Gonryoumaru, o nível da alma solene. Para isso é preciso perdoar a mais alta traição que alguém tenha feito pra ti, para estar livre das mazelas e fundir sua alma com o espírito de sua Zampakutou. Sendo assim um junção perfeita. – fala a abelha parecendo gostar do carinho feito pela mulher à sua frente.

-Humm....ninguém mais sabe dessa outra forma de liberação? Não vou perder a minhas memórias com isso? – nisso flexiona os joelhos e se senta no chão.

-Não você não perde a memória por causa disso. Você só ficará mais forte. Poderá realizar o Bankai mesmo estando nesse estado e no seu caso usar o Shunkou. Porém não sei te dizer o exato o que pode te acontecer.

-Por quê?

-Porque é algo de muita pequena chance de um _shinigami _chegar no Gonryoumaru.

-Como assim? As chances de um _shinigami_ conseguir alcançar são de...?

-Um em um bilhão. Mesmo assim tem que levar em consideração o quão é perigoso o processo. E nisso as chances caem muito. – a abelha então faz a mesma ação de Soifon e descansar no colo da chinesa e esta começa a mexer em suas asas. – É esse nível não é um tipo de liberação. É algo que acontece quando o _Shinigami_ e sua _Zampakutou_ estão conectados ao limite. Porque como eu disse é preciso perdoar. Se não estiver totalmente perdoado, a pessoa morre porque a junção não foi perfeita.

-Essa parte do perdoar, eu entendi. Só não compreendi a outra parte, _Suzumebachi_. Se isto pode realmente acontecer, creio que é com o tempo que o _shinigami_ pode vir a ter esse estado limite de conexão som a sua espada. Então por que o Capitão Shunsei ou até o General Yamamoto não o possui? Eles têm anos de convívio e treinamento com suas shikais. – indaga o Comandante das forças especiais ainda acariciando as asas de sua _Suzumebachi_.

-Porque como eu disse é preciso que a _Zampakutou_ e seu dono estejam em último grau de conhecimento e entendimento de ambos. Provavelmente o General Yamamoto a possui, Soifon. Você conseguiu esse nível comigo porque foi carinhosa e atenciosa comigo. Entendeu minhas fraquezas e eu entendi as suas. Não foi à toa que conseguiste realizar o Homounka. Entende? Você me ama como se eu fosse você própria.

-Mas você faz parte de minha alma, Suzu!

-Eu sei disso. – ri por causa do apelido carinhoso. – Mas você conseguiu ir além. Parece que estamos mesmo fundidas uma na outras. Quando a sua antiga _Sempai_ a deixou, você se apoiou em mim. E eu me apoiei em você. Uma consolou a outra porque quando você está triste, o lugar onde vivo fica nublado e as flores não florescem. É um inverno sem fim. Poder para vingar-se dela eu te dei e você provou ser forte, mas a ilusão da raiva camuflou-te e não me possibilitou de dar-te este imenso poder. Porém quando seu coração entrou no lugar, foi quando pude comentar deste poder para contigo.

Soifon então encara os olhos de sua Suzu, refletindo sobre o que ela tinha dito. Depois seus olhos passam para a lua na abóbada celeste. Parece vagar pelas lembranças de sua mente.

-Hufnn.... foi um período vazio e triste para nós, certo? – indaga a capitã do segundo esquadrão. – Mas qual é o tipo de transformação que você, Suzu, tanto fala?

_Suzumebachi _não diz nada e fica apreciando o carinho da chinesa por alguns instantes. Um leve vento da madrugada passa por elas.

-Você,...- começa - ....quando evocar essa quantidade de poderes numa luta vai sofrer essas mudanças físicas.

-Só quando evocar? Seria uma transformação do tipo quando eu evoco a Bankai?

-Não. Muito maior e profunda.

-Como assim?

- Algumas alterações ficarão permanentes. Outra só na hora luta e do evocamento é que aparecerão. Porém para que isso aconteça é preciso que você, Soifon, aceite....

-Mas é claro que eu aceito!

-...verdadeiramente todo o meu poder e libere totalmente o seu, sem nenhum tipo de receio ou medo. – diz olhando nos olhos cinzentos da mulher _Shinigami_.

-E quem disse que estou com medo? De você?

-Eu sabia que iria responder isso, Soifon.

-De provar que confio inteiramente em você? Nunca! Jamais sentiria receio de poder lutar com na totalidade junto com você, Suzu. – e abraça sua _Zampakutou_ materializada.

- Mas é perigoso. Uma vez alcançado esse nível, eu estarei realmente incrustada na sua alma. Ela pode não agüentar tudo esse poder.

A chinesa pára de acariciar a sua abelha por alguns momentos. Parece pensar sobre o que acaba de escutar.

-Não acho que algo de ruim possa vir acontecer comigo. Cheguei até a posição onde estou no _Gotei 13_ e não vou fraquejar. Quero ficar forte o bastante para proteger aquilo que acredito e Sereitei.

-E no que você acredita? – rebate a abelha.

-Na justiça e no amor. No amor que sinto por você que me apoiou e no...

-... amor que sente por Yoruichi, não é? – pergunta Suzumebachi para Soifon.

A _Shinigami_, pega de surpresa, sente suas bochechas ficarem quente de vergonhas sobre o assunto. Ela olha para o outro lado, sem encara sua _Zampakutou._

-Ficando tímida com a sua própria _Zampakutou_? – os olhos da _shinigami_ se alargam.

-N-n-não! É que á algo muito delicado par mim e tudo. Mas apesar de tudo que ela fez eu a perdoei porque soube que tudo foi um plano de Aizen para ser tornar rei da _Soul Society_.

-Certo. Está pronta para atingir o Gonryoumaru, Soifon?

-Mas é claro que estou pronta para atingir o Gonryoumaru! Sempre estive pronta! – nisso a abelha faz menção de sair do colo da capitã. Esta por sua vez fica de pé. Depois, o espírito da espada de Soifon, levanta vôo e diz:

-Pois então libere toda a sua _reiatsu_ e toque em mim ao fazê-lo.

-É só isso? Não vai me testar? – indaga a Shinigami, perguntando ao mesmo tempo em que começa a liberar a sua _reiatsu_ e toca em no corpo de Suzumebachi. Esta por sua vez chega mais perto do rosto da chinesa e diz:

-Você já foi testado durante esses treinamentos árduos em que eu propunha pra você. Além disso, se queres um desafio para consegui-lo encare a dificuldade da transformação. – pára e observa a feição de Soifon. – Está certa disso? Pode ser a ultima vez que você terá este corpo do jeito que está agora.

-....sim. Eu estou. - e libera, ainda de olhos aberto, toda a sua _reiatsu_. Uma explosão é feita nesse processo como conseqüência da total liberação do poder da chinesa. Uma cratera gigantesca é feita onde estão _Suzumebachi_ e a _Shinigami_, de olhos abertos e tocando no ser defronte a si. – Ainda não aconteceu nada Suzu.

-Pois então feche os olhos e deixe-me fluir para dentro de você. – responde.

-Fluir como? – indaga.

-Apenas deixe-me guiar o processo. Quando quiser invocar esse nível, fale: " Quando pétala de rosa sentiu medo e pediu proteção, Deus não deu o espinho, deu o amor. Cante como a lira e faça justiça! _Suzumebachi_!" Certo? Não se esqueça disso.

-Certo Suzu. Não vou esquecer.

-Bom então feche os olhos, Soifon. – nisso, sua ordem é prontamente realizada pela mulher de tranças. Em seguida um forte vento, como se fosse um furacão, levanta todas as folhas e balanças os galhos das árvores que estão em volta. Alguns blocos de rocha que estavam numa camada um pouco mais no solo começam a se desprender tamanha a quantidade de energia que está sendo liberada. Novamente uma grande luz amarela surge, não deixando à vista o que está ocorrendo no seu interior. Depois de alguns segundos a luz vai deixando de ser muito intensa e o vento diminui de intensidade, revelando somente uma Soifon com a sua espada novamente embainhada na sua bainha, nas suas costas e seu _haori_ de capitão e _kimono_ de shinigami continuam os mesmos. O corpo possui a mesma quantidade de membros e disposição porém ganharam mais músculo e a parte toráxica ganhou protuberância,ficando maior, contudo se olhar ao longe, parece que ela ganhou foi mais seio, porém não é nada disso. As diferenças estão nas suas bochechas que possuem dois feixes de listras pretas até a um terço da bochecha e nos braços duas listras pretas, de cada lado, vão até a metade da palma da mão. Seu cabelo está da mesma forma. Suas tranças ainda balançam por causa do vento que ainda a rodeia, apesar de estar ficando gradualmente mais fraco. Suas argolas possuem no meio de cada uma, um pingente amarelo vivo em forma de balão. Assim que a luz e o vento desaparecem, a capitã do segundo esquadrão abre os olhos, revelando-os numa tonalidade mais clara de cinza: de cinza tempestade, passou a ser cinza quase branco, dando-lhe um ar mais sinistro. Está tudo novamente escuro como o breu. Numa fração de segundos, seu cristalino ajusta o foco e ela escuta sua Suzumebachi dizendo na sua mente: " Soifon, foi um sucesso a transformação, mas ela ainda não está completa. Vai estar quando você invocá-la numa luta. Agora acho melhor descansar isso exigiu muito de sua alma, e para....", ao chegar nesse instante, parece que o cansaço do treinamento e da transformação chegou com força, e lentamente, a chinesa, dobra os joelhos e cai no chão, inconsciente. Logo em seguida dois pares de pernas aparecem ao seu lado. O vulto levanta Soifon e desaparece com o seu corpo, fazendo-se uso de um _shunpo,_ deixando como rastro um longo e sedoso fio roxo de cabelo.

* * *

**FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE**

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Desculpa o atraso é que viajei e tive mutos compromissos e não pude atualizar a fic. Espero que gostem. Pensei em fazer desse cap um história, mas achei melhor colocar aqui em forma de capítulos e em parte. Penso qeu talvez sejem duas ou trãs partes. Depende da minha inspiração. Até porque já tenho planos e enredo pros próximos capítulos. E eles definitivamente precisam ser escritos. Amanhã a noite a segunda parte já deve estar sendo colocada por aqui. No mais tardar no Sábado de manhã. mas farei de tudo para postar amanhã. Gostarãom do enredo? Acharm ele meio sem pé nem cabeça? Eu achei uma boa idéia essa da fusão do espírito da Zampakutou com o Shinigami. Quais serão as alteraçãoes de Soifon, depois disso tudo? Já descobriu quem foi que carregou Soifon e retirou-a da clareira? Não? É muito fácil. Sério. Outra coisa, aprovaram a minha visão da Zampakutou materializada da Soi? Espero suas opiniões nos comentários. Sério opiniem. É muito gratificante ver o qeu as pesseoas leitoras de nossas histórias pensam sobre a mesma. Como foram de final de ano? Começaram o ano bem? Eu espero do fundo meu coração que sim. Um sayonara da nati-chan pra vcs e um grande abraço pra 'Carla Silva' e pro 'The_shinigami' que colocaram seus comentários. um beijo grande pra vcs tbm! é realmente não temos muitas histórias brasileiras sobre esse casal PERFEITO E LINDO! Yoruisoi 4EVER! Bom agora to indo gente até breve! Um sayonara da nati-chan ( novamente) e chau!!


	6. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt2

**Nome da história:** Histórias de um Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação:** M (_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos:** 50

**Número deste:** 6

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação:** 30/01/09 ( 30 de Janeiro de 2009)

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém o irmão, o avô e o pai, são de minha autoria. Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO - 06**

**

* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 2**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 2)_

* * *

**INÍCIO DA SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

_-A Contagem Regressiva –_

**-Nove dias atrás – Reunião dos Capitães, numa das salas do Primeiro esquadrão de defesa –**

A grande sala de reuniões dos capitães do _Gotei 13_ está sendo usada mais uma vez para este fim. Defronte ao General do _Gotei 13_, Yamamoto Genryusai, os capitães que restaram da traição de Aizen estão enfileirados. No total são nove presentes mais o general. Em ordem, são: Ukitake, Shunsei, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Hitsugaya, Urahana, Komamura, Kuchiki e Soifon. Todos estão em silêncio e este é quebrado pela fala do General Yamamoto:

-Todos aqui devem estar cientes que Aizen ainda não deu nenhum sinal de etsar em ação desde sua fuga, há um mês. Alguma novidade perante a isso, capitães?

-Não. – respondem todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Hum...- continua o General - ....o que a Onmitsukidou levantou daquela busca e apreensão dos últimos passos e história de Gin e Tousen?

Nisso o Comandante da Onmitsukidou, Soifon Taichou, dá um passo à frente e responde em voz alta:

-A terceira brigada das forças especiais foram vasculhar sobre antigos amigos do foragido Kaname Tousen. No relatório apresentado pelo líder da missão, as buscas indicaram uma grande relação do foragido com uma jovem. Esta foi shinigami, mas morreu assassinada pelo seu marido também shinigami. Logo depois disso ele entrou na Academia, senhor. – nisso dá um passo pára trás, esperando a conclusão do General.

-Hum....É possível que daí tenha vindo sua fúria com o sistema do Gotei 13. Mas alguma coisa Capitã Soifon?

-Sim. Acompanhei a primeira brigada, o Keigun, nas buscas por indícios de Ichimaru Gin. Vasculhamos o qüinquagésimo oitavo distrito ao leste de Sereitei. Foi lá que o foragido passou sua infância e fez de laços de amizade com Rangiku Matsumoto, atual tenente do décimo esquadrão, antes de entrar na Academia Shinigami.

-Certo. Nada mais foi encontrado, capitã?

-Não senhor, o distrito foi completamente queimado quando houve a invasão dos Bounts. Conseguimos essas informações com as pessoas mais antigas do distrito e que estavam nos distritos em torno.

-Obrigado, Soifon Taichou. – nisso o general pára de falar por alguns segundos. – É pouco mas deu-nos um guia por onde podemos continuar a investigação sobre os foragidos. Shunsei Taichou.

-Sim, Velho Yama.

-Pesquise na biblioteca algumas informações sobre um caso de assassinato de uma shinigami pelo seu marido. Pelo que Soifon Taichou nos disse logo depois o foragido Kaname Tousen entrou na Academia Shinigami. Procure os registros próximos ao ano de entrada dele na Academia.

-Certo.

-Veja o nome da mulher morta e veja se ela ainda possui parentes na Soul Society.

-Certo. Acho que nos livros de trânsito de almas deve ter alguma coisa, mestre Genryusai.

- Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar a fazer isso? – indaga o idoso.

-Acho que amanhã já devo ter terminado a procura, mestre. Daqui a dois dias eu mando um relatório sobre o que apurei.

-Faça isso, Shunsei. Agora, Hitsugaya Taichou.

-Sim, General. – pergunta o garoto de cabelos brancos.

-Poderia interrogar sua Tenente sobre o foragido Ichimaru Gin? Segundo o relatorio da Onmitsukidou, sua Tenente foi amiga dele nos tempos de infância em Rukongai. Essa informação procede?

-Sim. Minha tenente comentou comigo vagamente que conheceu o foragido Gin na infância e manteve laços de amizade até pouco tempo atrás.

-Então porque não apresentou essas informações logo que Aizen traiu-nos? – diz Kuchiki.

-É, e eu já poderia estar no meu laboratório, invés de está perdendo tempo por aqui! – replica Mayuri.

No entanto, Shunsei abaixa seu chapéu e diz:

-Vamos logo com isso...ai,ai.

-ORDEM! – diz Yamamoto batendo com sua bengala no chão. Um som de baque surdo ecoa. Todos param de falar. O silêncio volta a imperar.

-Vamos voltar ao assunto em pauta, capitães. – continua o General -Então,...Hitsugaya Taichou, poderia interrogar sua tenente na presença de meu tenente e depois trazer seu relatório?

-Claro senhor.

-Certo. Então vamos para o outro assunto damas e cavalheiros. Ukitake, você poderia mandar um chamado para Kisuke Urahara? Peça que comece a trabalhar naquele projeto que mencionei anteriormente? Precisamos de todos para lutar contra Aizen com força total em Karakura.

-Claro, farei assim que sair da reunião.

-Faça isso. Certo. Certo.... e Ukitake, aproveite e convoque alguns antigos aliados para virem aqui treinarem junto com os capitães e os esquadrões. Deixe que eles próprios escolham o esquadrão que queiram passar o tempo hospedado.

-Está bem, incluirei essa mensagem, Mestre Genryusai.

-Hum,... já pensou em qual seriam esses reforços? Pelo que me lembro pedi que considerasse alguns nomes. Quais foram os escolhidos?

-Bom, pensei em chamar: Isshin Shiba, Ganju Shiba, Kukkaku Shiba e Shinhoin Yoruichi. – nisso os olhos de Soifon se alargam. "Yoruichi-sama por aqui novamente? Deuses!", pensa sem demonstrar em sua expressão seu total desespero.

-Bom. Aprovo os nomes, Ukitaki Taichou. Parece que a reunião chegou ao seu fim, senhores. Podem voltar para seus afazeres. Estão dispensados. – Então lentamente, os presentes vão deixando a sala de reunião. Porém uma pessoa sai por último: é Soifon. Esta está perdida em seus pensamentos, em choque: " Não! Se Yoruichi-sama shegar aqui por esses dias eu ainda não poderei atingir aquela coisa com a minha Suzumebachi! Droga! Vou ter que treinar mais por esse dias...mas e a papelada? Ah! Deixo com o gordo do Oomaeda uma parte da minha papelada. Ele não morrerá se ficar mais tempo no escritório. A banha dele deve dar força pra ele ficar ali sentado por mais algumas horas. Aquela baleia encalhada. Afff.... um nobre como tenente! Não sabe o quanto tive que batalhar pra estar onde estou. Ai que raiva! Pelo menos vai ser menos tempo olhando para aquela cara dele cheia de gordura e migalha de biscoito. Todo o escritório fica sujo de migalha desses biscoitos....!", pensa enquanto caminha. Porém seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando consegue passar à frente de Ukitaki e Shunsei, que conversam.

-....e quando é que esse pessoal do Velho Yama chega? – pergunta Shunsei para o amigo Shiro-chan.

-Amanhã, mas a Yoruichi deve ser daqui a dois dias. Por quê?

-Não só quero saber pra preparar o meu esquadrão para recepcionar um possível hóspede e...

"Dois dias! Não! Vou ter que trabalhar duro. Suzumebachi precisarei de você a toda!", pensa a chinesa assim que torna uma distância e como conseqüência, perde o final da conversa dos outros dois capitães.

**

* * *

**

**-Naquele mesmo dia, no escritório do Segundo Esquadrão –**

Fortes raios entram pela janela do escritório do Segundo Esquadrão. Duas enormes fileiras de estantes repletas de livros separam a porte de entrada da parte onde há quatros mesas com suas respectivas cadeiras. Cada mesa possui ao lado um conjunto de quatro gavetas. Em cada lado da sala, em cima das mesas, duas janelas de baixo para-peito estão abertas e por onde estão entrando os raios luminosos. Do lado direito, estão às mesas do quarto e do segundo em comando, onde estão ocupadas por uma mulher e por Oomaeda. Defronte a eles, estão as mesas do terceiro e do primeiro no comando. Encostado na parede que fecha o recinto, um sofá com duas mesinhas de apoio de cada lado. Abajures estão em cima destas.

Todos os quatro ali parecem estar trabalhando em sua respectiva papelada. Um número maior está na mesa de Soifon. Isso se deve ao acúmulo de cargos como capitã do Segundo Esquadrão, Comandante do Onmitsukidou e do Keigun. Ela esta concentrada, escrevendo um relatório. Ao seu lado, um homem de estatura alta e magro, de cabelos castanhos que vão até o pescoço assina seu nome numa folha. Do outro lado, uma mulher ruiva e de pele clara, mas cheia de sardas, está também escrevendo seu nome num documento. Na sua esquerda, Oomaeda fingi estar fazendo seu relatório enquanto usurpa, num intervalo de trinta segundos, um biscoito. O saco, fonte das guloseimas, esta numa das gavetas. Esta está semi-aberta, permitindo que a mão do homem vá até o fundo e peque um biscoito.

Soifon está terminado de escrever o seu relatório quando sua mente começa a vagar pela novidade recebida no fim da reunião, pela manhã. " Yoruichi-sama por aqui!", pensa, olhando para sua folha sem escrever. Sua caneta está posta fora do alcance do papel pela sua mão direita. "Tenho que terminar esse relatório e começar a despachar esses papéis do Onmitsukidou e do Keigun. Depois é deixar a papelada do Esquadrão nas mãos do Oomaeda e partir pro treinamento! A Yoruichi-sama tem que ver o que estou conseguindo! Eu já a perdoei, mas quero que ela veja como fiquei mais forte desde a nossa última luta. Talvez com isso eu realmente ganhe um combate contra ela!", pensa novamente, dando um minúsculo sinal de sorriso.

-Creck.....Kronk.....Crenk...

"Que droga, o Oomaeda está comendo de novo! Não faz nem dez minutos que acabou de almoçar! Vamos, Soifon! Vamos voltar para a papelada...."

-Creck....Kronk...Kronk.....Creck....

-Ai..ai... – suspira a mulher chinesa em desaprovação ao som.

**

* * *

**

- Uma hora depois, no escritório do Segundo Esquadrão –

"Ufa! Terminei a metade a papelada da Onmitsukidou e do Keigun. Já fiz os relatórios. Agora é só assinar esses papéis. Coisa rápida. Deu tempo até para deixar somente um pouco dos documentos pra assinar pro Oomaeda fazer quando eu for treinar. Agora ele não pode nem reclamar! Não vi nenhum relatório grandioso nessas folhas restantes aqui. Hum....aquele barulho de novo!", e põe os olhos na mesa de Oomaeda, cheia de migalhas de biscoitos. Seus olhos localizam os rastros de açúcar deixados: o chão, a mesa e a roupa do Shinigami. A capitã chinesa aperta o punho em irritação. "O chão está todo cheio daquelas migalhas! Ele não parou de comer! Será que ele possui três estômagos?"

-Creck...Kronk...Kronk....Creck...

"Com certeza. Só pode ser isso! A Kaoru-san já saiu. Terminou sua papelada!...", pensa observando a ausência de sua quarta no comando. Depois parte para observar o homem ao seu lado. " ....Hum....daqui a pouco quem sairá será o Nobu-san. Normal. Sempre fico com o Oomaeda por último. Droga. Ele não pára de comer não?! Isso ta me irritando..."

-Kronk...Creck..Kronk...Creck...

"Argh! Ele vai ver daqui a pouco quando eu estiver colocando essa papelada que falta do esquadrão para ele! Deixa-me terminar o que falta do Onmitsukifou e do Keigun... o presentinho que vou dar para ele! Mais papelada! Há há há! Bem feito.... Ai, ai,.... não pára de comer! Tô com dor de cabeça por causa disso.... !!"

-Creck..creck...Kronk....

* * *

**- Meia hora depois, no escritório do Segundo Esquadrão –**

- Creck... Creck...Kronk... – som de deglutição.

"Já faz dez minutos que o Nobu-san saiu do escritório....e eu já to tirando meu corpo daqui. Só falta essa assinaturazinha aqui e.....Pronto!", pensa assinando seu nome num documento para o quarto esquadrão. Ela olha em volta e repara satisfeita que conseguiu terminar sua papelada num tempo hábil. Então ela larga a caneta na mesa, estica seu corpo para trás e ouve feliz, o estalo de seus ombros. Depois é a vez de sues braços e mãos serem esticados para o alto. Estalos das suas juntas ecoam novamente. Um leve movimento no pescoço, giratório, e a chinesa começa a se levantar da cadeira, pondo suas duas mãos no tampo da mesa, como apoio.

-Ora, já vai Capitã? – indaga o Tenente engolindo mais um de seus biscoitos e deixando mais um papel na pilha dos 'terminados'. Sua expressão é de surpresa pela hora de saída da mulher à sua frente.

-Sim, Oomaeda. Estou indo embora do escritório agora. – diz com uma enorme felicidade por dentro. Isto porque se livraria de seu Tenente por algumas horas. "Um treinamento ao invés de estar com ele. Perfeito!", pensa.

-Ah ta! – exclama o homem, pousando sues olhos na mesa de sua capitã. – Mas Taichou... – continua – não tem ainda papelada por fazer na sua mesa? – indaga apontando com a sua caneta para o monte restante na mesa da mulher chinesa.

-Sim, eu sei. – e começa a dar a volta na sua mesa.

-Mas Capitã, a senhora vai deixar para fazer isso depois?

-Não.

-E quem vai fazê-lo então?

-Você. – responde secamente. Ela então repara que seu tenente ficou mudo repentinamente, em estado de choque. "Há! Sabia que ia ficar bom esse dia! Primeiro fiquei sabendo que a Yoruichi-sama vem, depois tive a idéia de deixar a papelada com o Oomaeda para treinar! Que dia belo!", pensa enquanto o Tenente recupera o fôlego. Ele inspira ar novamente, enchendo seus pulmões e diz:

-M-m-mas eu? Por que T-taichou? – exaspera fazendo gestos com as mãos.

-Porque vou treinar um pouco com a Onmitsukidou, Oomaeda. Preciso de um tempo maior para isso. – diz pegando a pilha de papel que está na sua mesa e erguendo-a da mesma.

O Tenente engole seco.

-M-m-mas, taichou...! – exaspera ao mesmo tempo em que Soifon coloca sua pilha de papel na mesa dele.

-Encare isso como uma forma de mostrar sua competência à sua capitã.

-T-Taichou, eu....

-Oomaeda, sua papelada hoje foi pequena. Faça mais essas daqui hoje e garanto que será recompensado.

-Como o quê? – pergunta coçando seu queixo.

-Não implico com seus biscoitos amanhã. O dia inteiro. – propõe a mulher. Oomaeda pensa por uns instantes até que finalmente, a chance de ficar comendo seus biscoitos sem que a sua capitã implique com ele, pesou mais.

-Certo Taichou, pode deixar isto aqui comigo. – diz pondo suas mãos no topo da pilha recém-posta na sua mesa.

-Hum... – responde Soifon antes de usar um shunpo para sair dali. O mais rápido possível. Oomaeda, no entanto fica pensando como será o dia dela no dia seguinte: ele e seus biscoitos. "Nenhuma bronca por causa deles!", pensa. Porém logo depois sua mente volta-se para seu trabalho e repara que por causa da papelada adquirida vai demorar mais algumas horas. "... Provavelmente mais umas duas horas, eu for rápido...", deduz no pensamento.

* * *

**FIM DA SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bom, conforme o prometido, coloquei hoje o novo capítulo. Resolvi contar a história em parte. Portanto vamos ficar nessa história por algum tempo. Acho que no mínimo umas cinco partes farão parte do enredo. Gostaram? O próximo vamos ter a Suzumebachi reaparecendo para a Soifon. Teremos um coisa inédita para a Taichou do Segundo esquadrão. E ah, o desfecho do próximo capítulo será com a chegada de Yoruichi à Sereitei. Qual vai ser o esquadrão que ela escolherá para ficar? Façam suas apostas e comentem! Um Sayonara da Nati-chan! Bjuxx. FUI! Tenho que escrever o próximo capítulo para amanhã! É. Eu espero postar o próximo amanhã nesse mesmo horário. Vou fazer de tudo. Sério. Agora é pra valer. Um grande Sayonara da Nati-chan pra vcs! Fuiiiiii.....

* * *


	7. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt3

**Nome da história:** Histórias de um Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação: **M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos: **50

**Número deste: **7

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação:** 01/02/09 ( 1 de Fevereiro de 2009)

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO - 07**

**

* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 3**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 3)_

_

* * *

_

**INÍCIO DA TERCEIRA PARTE**

* * *

****

-Salão de Treinamento da Onmitsukidou, cinco horas depois –

* * *

Um número razoável de pessoas está no salão de treinamento da Onmitsukidou. Todos ali são guardas das Forças especiais de Execução. E estes estão dispostos em volta de um grande círculo. Parecem entusiasmados com alguma coisa. No centro, duas pessoas travam um combate corporal. Um dos oponentes é um guarda e o outro é Soifon. Suas vestes nesse instante é somente a roupa de batalha do comandante da Onmitsukidou. A luta ainda não começou e, portanto, os oponentes estão estudando as brechas de um e do outro.

-Vamos logo com isso! Lute! – diz Soifon, irritada com a falta de iniciativa de seu subordinado. Este, porém fica incitado e parte para dar um soco no lado direito do tronco da chinesa. A mulher então bloqueia o golpe com o braço e numa fração de segundo, dá um salto e fica atrás do guarda. Ela gira o corpo, com a perna esticada e realiza, assim, um chute de direita. Seu oponente mal vira a cabeça para ver onde seu comandante tinha ido e recebe um pé no rosto. Seu próximo movimento é cair com um baque, no chão.

-Isso é tudo que você possui Reira-san? Estou decepcionada! – continua a chinesa, dando alguns passos de distância de onde seu adversário tinha caído. – Levante e vamos continuar o combate. Mas antes, quero mostrar para todos aqui presentes que uma tentativa de atingir o coração, sem ser camuflada por outro golpe é insano. Nunca façam isso, senão ao estender o braço para atingir o peito... - nisso faz um gesto indicando a região pretendida a ser atingida. -... posso muito bem com o meu cotovelo quebrar o mesmo de meu oponente. Fora que deixa livre as costelas para que eu as atinja.

Nesse instante, Reira-san começa a se levantar.

-A não ser que você seja mais rápido e ágil, não tente fazer isso. – continua a chinesa – É morte na certa. Entenderam? – indaga para os presentes.

-Hai! – respondem as pessoas dali, em uníssono.

-Agora vamos Reira-san, terminar esse combate. – fala Soifon virando-se para o guarda, dentro do círculo. – Eu te atacarei dessa vez. Fique atento.

-Sim, Comandante.

-Hum... – diz ficando em posição de defesa. – Em guarda Reira-san.

O homem na sua frente obedece prontamente. Ao fazê-lo, a mulher chinesa entende que a luta começou e dá uma investida: fingi um soco do lado da costela, que é prontamente bloqueado, para no instante seguinte chutar o joelho do adversário, Depois com ele saindo de posição de defesa, Soifon leva os dois pés na cabeça dele. E com uma das mãos no chão, ela dá um ligeiro impulso, fazendo uma alavanca com o seu corpo e retirando do solo o seu adversário, jogando-o para uns dois metros de distância. Reira-san parece desistir da luta, pois não consegue se levantar.

-Não saia de sua posição tão facilmente. – diz Soifon pondo-se ereta e indo ajudar seu oponente e subordinado a se levantar.

-Obrigado Comandante. – nisso se ajoelha perante a mulher. Suas mãos estão no chão. – Desculpas pelo mau desempenho, Comandante.

-Desculpas aceitas, Reira-san. Espero que todos tenham entendido o motivo que o seu colega perdeu o combate.

-Hai, Comandante! – respondem em uníssono.

- Bom. Por hoje é só. Estão dispensados. Amanhã teremos novos treinamentos, rapazes. – diz Soifon, saindo do círculo e misturando-se entre a multidão de guardas que tinham se aglomerado por causa dos combates. Todos olham fascinados para a chinesa.

* * *

**-Clareira perto da Torre dos Arrependimentos, na floresta, uma hora depois –**

* * *

Uma mulher de aparência chinesa e com duas tranças saindo de trás de cada orelha está meditando. Sua Zampakutou está na sua frente, na horizontal. Suas vestes são de Comandante da Onmitsukidou. Seu cabelo curto e preto está fracamente iluminado pelos raios lunares. – Isto se deve as altas copas de arvores, que impedem a progressão dos feixes luminosos até o solo. Sua respiração é lenta e calma. Rítmica.

De repente uma cegante luz amarela começa a sair da lâmina de sua Zampakutou. Um vento forte surge como conseqüência e então, surge defronte à Shinigami, uma grande abelha com listras pretas de tigre pelo corpo. Seus olhos são cinza-claros e as asas são de anjo amareladas.

-Está querendo atingir esse nível, não é Soifon? – pergunta a abelha. Porém o que chegaria aos ouvidos de qualquer um que estivesse por ali seria um fraco 'buzz...buzzz....'

A mulher em questão abre seus olhos cinza-tempestade, que antes estavam fechados. Focalizando o espírito de sua Zampakutou, a chinesa fala:

-Sim, Suzumebachi. Quero isso o quanto antes...

-Porque a pressa, Soi? – indaga voando, batendo suas asas ritmicamente.

--Porque quero me tornar forte para a luta contra Aizen e proteger a Soul Society!

-Isso eu sei. Mas ainda falta muita coisa para que você o atinja.

-Quando atingi o Bankai, não demorou muito.

-Já te disse. Isto não é um modo de liberação. É um estado perfeito entre o Shinigami e sua Zampakutou...

-Você já me disse isso... – interrompe – Treino todos os dias para isso e já estou ficando melhor no Shunkou...

-Isso é bom. Já andou treinando o Bankai?

-Suzu, você sabe que já. Porque muda de assunto? – indaga a mulher.

Suzumebachi fica calada. Somente o som do bater de asas do espírito ecoa na clareira. Soifon fica impaciente.

-Ora,.. Soifon... É lógico que eu sei...

-Então, porque não diz o motivo que está demorando tanto para eu conseguir isso?!

-Cada shinigami possui um desafio diferente. – diz Suzumebachi – Por exemplo, se a pessoa for tímida ou tem medo de ferir, terá que deixar de ser tímida ou ferir alguém. Normalmente esses são o estilo dos desafios. – continua chegando mais perto da capitã. Esta levanta sua mão e começa a fazer um carinho na cabeça da abelha.

-Você sabe qual seria o meu desafio? – pergunta num tom baixo e suave. "Isso ajudaria em muito", pensa.

Suzumebachi observa o reflexo da lua nos olhos cinzentos da shinigami. Estes parecem ter sido feito de pura prata.

"Ai, não! Descontei minha raiva na Suzu! Isso não....droga!", pensa Soi.

-Olha, desculpa pelo meu tom de voz... – começa Soi -... É que fiquei sabendo que a Yoruichi-sama vem para a Soul Society dentro de dois dias....Fiquei apreensiva porque gostaria de dar um avanço nos meus treinamentos.

-Notei isso, Soi...

-Desculpa...

-'Tá bem, mas não apresse as coisas. Isso tem que ser atingido com calma até... – nisso pára. Soifon fica intrigada e olha fundo nos olhos do espírito.

-Até...?

-Até que o Shinigami saiba qual será seu desafio. – responde a abelha parando de voar e usando suas patas para ficar de pé no solo. Soifon abre os braços e chama o espírito para si.

-Vem cá Suzu... – fala antes que o espírito ande até o seu colo. Um fraco 'buzz...buzzzz...' de aconchego sai de Suzumebachi.

-Isso é complicado de conseguir? – pergunta começando a acariciar o tronco do outro ser. Sua mente também vaga pelas inúmeras possibilidades de desafios.

-Buzz...buzz...o quê? O nível ou o desafio?

-Ambos... – responde pensativa e olhando para a mata ao redor.

-Para se conseguir o nível é preciso o desafio e este para sabê-lo é preciso que o próprio Shinigami encontre-o dentro de si.

-Quer dizer que eu terei que conseguir? - "Quê?! Isso é o que tenho que fazer? Fácil. Mas como vou conseguir encontrar isso dentro de mim? Nossa Suzu, tem horas que você só complica as coisas...", pensa a chinesa. – Por que não me disse isso antes?

-Não era a hora buzz...buzzz...buzzz e você estava treinando com o Shunkou e o Bankai. – responde para a chinesa que apresenta uma carranca pela resposta.

-Suzumebachi, Yoruichi-sama está para chegar! Tenho que conseguir isso! A batalha contra Aizen pode ser a qualquer momento. – seriamente.

-Gosto dessa sua ânsia por ficar forte. Não é à toa que está nos cargos onde está em tão pouco tempo.

-Então porque não me mostra como devo conseguir isso? – ainda séria, mas num tom suave e acariciando a cabeça do espírito.

Um vento de proporção suave e de força mediana passa pela clareira. As tranças são jogadas para trás e parecem flutuar quando o vento passa por Soifon. Algumas folhas que estavam no chão, levantam vôo durante o processo. Os galhos e as folhas das copas das árvores ali presentes, balançam e chacoalham, imitindo um agradável ruído.

-Apesar de eu ser uma extensão de sua alma, Soi. Não sei como. É algo que você descobrirá com o tempo. Por isso tem que ter calma e continuar treinando do jeito que está fazendo.

-Mas eu faço isso. – exaspera – Não vejo nenhuma melhora. – " Droga! Eu faço isso e NADA!", pensa.

-Você conseguiu aperfeiçoar sua técnica do Houmonka e do Bankai. AH,..não devemos esquecer que aprendeu sozinha o Shunkou nesse intervalo. – concluí a abelha.

-Estou dizendo que não tive melhora com relação a esse nível que estávamos falando. – nisso põe as mãos que estavam acariciando a cabeça de Suzumebachi no chão. Suas costas são arqueadas com o apoio dos braços esticados para trás. Sua expressão é de exasperação.

-E eu estou falando para não pensar assim.

-E então porque eu não obtive melhora?

-Porque estava cega com a raiva e ódio por Yoruichi!

Soifon ri, incrédula com a afirmação da à abelha em seu colo.

-Mas acontece que eu já a perdoei! – rebate impacientemente – Quando nós lutamos uma contra a outra, eu a perdoei porque vi que ainda a amava! – lembrando de tudo que aconteceu na batalha de um mês trás. Seus olhos começam a ficar úmidos.

-Como tem tanta certeza disso tudo? Antes da luta, sua mente e alma gritavam por ânsia de vingança e morte. Por isso você me chamou e nós lutamos. De repente tudo desmorona? Por quê?

A mulher chinesa vira a cabeça para o outro lado, querendo não mostrar uma fina lágrima. Esta percorre vagarosamente sua bochecha, indo em direção ao seu pescoço.

-P-p-p-porque e-eu ainda-da senti – começa numa voz embargada e rachada. - ... Meu coração saltar de alegria e paixão. – numa voz mais firme recuperando o seu controle emocional. – Quando ela me tocou e disse que 'ainda é cedo para usá-lo', meu coração bateu mais rápido. Foi como os cem anos de solidão nunca tivessem existido. Não podia continuar com a luta porque ainda a amava e amo.

-Belas palavras Soi. Mas então porque fica remoendo o passado? Se já a perdoou, porque ainda pensa nesses tempos? – indaga Suzumebachi.

-Eu não penso nisso Suzu!

-Claro que pensa. Pensa que e não sei? Meu mundo fica frio e cai uma tempestade bem forte quando você volta á remoer esses tempos. Parece estar sofrendo e eu sinto sua angústia.

-m eu... – começa uma leve ruborização.

-E toda a noite... – interrompe-... Você pensa nisso. Estou dizendo que você a perdoou na superfície.

-Isso não é verdade...

-faz pouco tempo que ela voltou, porque achas que esqueceria isso tão facilmente? – pergunta, interrompendo novamente a capitã.

-Suzumebachi! – irritada pelas interrupções. Esta a observa abruptamente. Ninguém fala por alguns instantes. Só o barulho das copas das árvores balançando e encostando uma nas outras chegam aos ouvidos do espírito e da chinesa. O vento de agora a pouco, resume-se a uma leve brisa.

-Suzu... – começa a chinesa. – Não diga essas coisas. Tenho certeza de que com o tempo, vou poder esquecer essa parte de meu passado. Mas por hora o que me mantém seguindo em frente são as minhas obrigações com o Gotei 13 e minha ânsia por conquistar mais força. Especialmente conseguir esse tal nível.

Suzumebachi fica pensativa e reflete sobre o que foi dito. Sua cabeça encosta na perna da mulher e começa a descansar desse jeito.

-Buzz...buzz....- imite esse som no momento em que a shinigami arregala os olhos perante o aconchego da abelha-espírito.

-Entende? – continua.

-Claro que..buzz....buzzz....sim, Soi. Buzz..buzz....mas como eu disse você vai ter que identificar por si própria qual seria o seu desafio. Para isso terá que olhar fundo, dentro da sua alma... buzz...buzz..... – diz se aconchegando ainda mais no regaço da capitã.

-Então é meditar e encontrar o que o meu verdadeiro eu anseia?

-sim...buzz...buzzz..mas, parece que esse seu verdadeiro 'eu', ....buzz....buzzzz...esteve reprimido nesses últimos anos. Buzzz....buzz....

A comandante fica calada. Seus globos oculares são voltados para cima e começam a observar o brilho das estrelas. Ela encontra a lua por entre as nuvens, que a deixam o brilho deste corpo celeste um pouco embaçado.

-As nuvens estão embaçando a lua... – pensa em voz alta. O espírito de sua Zampakutou então observa o tal objeto celeste em questão.

-É....- começa - ... que nem sua alma, Soi.

Nisso os olhos cinzentos da mulher Shinigami volta-se para Suzumebachi, intrigados com a afirmação do espírito.

-Quê? – indaga.

-Sua alma, Soi. Especialmente também o seu coração. Eles estavam completamente embaçados nos últimos anos.

-Minha alma?

-Sim. Porém seu verdadeiro eu começou a se proliferar aos poucos. – começa a falara, ainda olhando para o céu. – Observe que a Lua aos poucos consegue sair dos seus empecilhos, as nuvens....

Soifon volta a admirar o céu e vê como, lentamente, as nuvens saem da frente da Lua. Esta, então, volta a iluminar gelidamente, Sereitei.

-É mesmo.... – sussurra.

-Ainda é pouco, repare. Mas com o tempo ela estará livre delas e poderá brilhar na sua totalidade...buzz...buzz...buzz....

-Sim. - e recomeça a acariciar a cabeça do espírito.

-Buzz...buzz...buzz.....

"Realmente fiquei muito obcecada em ser mais forte do que a Yoruichi-sama. Porém, agora é diferente. Agora quero ficar forte não para matá-la, mas sim para protegê-la com todas as minhas forças...", pensa enquanto continua a acariciar. ".... mas, será que eu a perdoei? Suzu tem razão, ainda fico remoendo o passado. Mas eu fiquei tão sozinha...porque ela não falou nada comigo?Argh! Droga, tenho que parar de fazer isso!, e balança a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos provenientes ao passado. " é lógico que eu a perdoei! Mas, Suzu disse que eu ainda não o fiz. Ela pode estar errada também.... Será mesmo? Ela também acertou quando disse que o meu verdadeiro 'eu' esteve escondido durante o último século... Afinal construí enormes paredes de gele contra qualquer outro sentimento que não fosse à raiva e o ódio. Ai como eu errei! Yoruichi-sama derrubou-os facilmente e eu mostrei-a o meu lado mais abominável e frágil! O que ela deve estar pensando que sou? Uma criança frágil que acreditou numa promessa impossível de ser posta em prática!...", nisso seus olhos ficam sérios e desgostosos. Uma grande criança é feita e a chinesa morde o seu lábio inferior, em desaprovação.

-... Ainda tenho o Esquadrão, a Onmitsukidou e o Keigun. Não posso fraquejar e nem deixar de ser forte em prol do meu verdadeiro 'eu'. – pensa em voz alta. Contudo quando percebe que movimentou a língua para falar, ela fica corada, por vergonha.

-Não precisa fazer isso. Quando estiver trabalhando continue a ser do jeito que está sendo agora. – pausa.

Soifon a encara.

-Quando falei sobre o seu verdadeiro 'eu' deixar de ser reprimido, estava falando nas horas em que você está livre. – continua.

-Hum... – e olha para o lado, ainda com leves tons de rosa em suas bochechas.

-Buzz..buzz....buzz...quando começar a encontrar o seu verdadeiro 'eu', poderá encontrar qual será o seu desafio...buzz...buzzz...buzz.... Ele irá dizer isso para você. - e sai do colo da chinesa. Um leve barulho de asas batendo volta a ecoar na clareira. É Suzumebachi levantando vôo. Soifon sente uma rápida falta de calor no seu colo e então observa o espírito de sua Zampakutou, já fora de seu regaço.

-Buzz...buzz....

-Como eu faço isso? - pergunta timidamente, ainda corada.

-Fazer o quê... buzz....buzzz...?

-Deixar que meu verdadeiro eu volte? ...Fiquei tanto tempo fechada que acho que já esqueci Suzumebachi.... – seus olhos voltam a ficar escurecidos, devido o mergulho de Soi em seus próprios pensamentos. "Argh! Acho que estou sendo infantil! Como eu não sei ser eu mesma?!....", pensa fazendo uma carranca.

-Buzzz....buzz....não pense nisso, Soi. – e os olhos da chinesa se alargam em choque. "Nossa, esqueci que Suzu pode ler meus pensamentos... Droga! Devo estar mesmo muito embaçada!",

-Com....buzzz...buzzz...certeza. – fala Suzumebachi ainda 'pairando' no ar.

-Mas voltando para o que você perguntou,....buzzz....buzzzz.... – continua -.....buzzzz....apenas continue treinando do jeito que você faz e seja durona quando for preciso. Porém,...buzz...buzzz....buzzzz.... deixe que suas emoções transbordem por mais vezes....buzz........ vai fazer bem para você e acabará encontrando aquilo que deseja.....buzzz....buzzzz....buzz....

Soifon nada diz e apenas encara o breu por entre as árvores que circundam a clareira, novamente. Pensa no que acabou de ouvir. Ela deixa escapar um suspiro cansado, fechando os olhos durante o processo.

-Suzu... – sussurra logo depois.

-Buzzz... buzzz... o que foi ....buzz...?

-Vou ter que deixar o Oomaeda comendo à vontade aqueles biscoitos amanhã.... – e ri consigo pela lembrança recente. – Há! Deixei minha papelada com ele para ir treinar na Onmitsukidou mais cedo.

-Buzzz....buzz....

- Disse que iria deixá-lo comer os biscoitos à vontade, sem a minha irritação ou reclamação. – continua – Isso se ele aceitasse em fazer a minha parte que sobrou da papelada. – e suspira de novo – Ai, ai...

-Está aí... buzz... buzzzz....uma boa maneira de transparecer o seu verdadeiro 'eu', Soifon ... buzz... buzzz....

-Mas é que eu gosto das coisas arrumadas e limpas! Isso faz parte de mim! – começa, fazendo gestos durante a afirmação – Mesmo antes de conhecer a Yoruichi-sama eu gostava das coisas assim.

-Buzzzz... Eu sei disso... buzz... buzzz....

-'Tá bom Suzu! Vou tentar deixar o meu verdadeiro 'eu' transparecer amanhã.

-Porque não começa hoje? Vai lhe poupar tempo... buzz....

-É boa idéia. Mas eu tenho uma reputação para zelar! Não vou modificar demais o meu comportamento tanto assim. – responde a capitã com as mãos na cintura e com um olhar brincalhão

-Não precisa mudar. Apenas seja realmente você mesma. – nisso a abelha repara na expressão divertida da chinesa. -.... Já é um começo isso daí.... buzz... buzzz....

-Certo. – nisso uma luz forte surge novamente na clareira. Suzumebachi é a fonte dela. Um vento forte volta a atravessar aquela parte da floresta. Um pouco de poeira se junta a ele e num segundo após, os olhos cinzentos da capitã observam o espírito voltar à sua forma de Zampakutou. A luz cessa logo depois, deixando Soi no breu.

- Eu ainda acho que Suzu pode vir falar comigo sem precisar disso tudo, assim como os outros espíritos das Zampakutous fazem. – pensa em voz alta antes de dobrar seus joelhos e pagar a sua espada, já embainhada. Ela segura-a junto ao corpo. – Agora vamos voltar para o meu Esquadrão Suzu. Tenho que jantar e eles já devem ter colocado-a no refeitório. Hoje foi um dia longo.... – sussurra para a espada. Uma grande claridade recai sobre o sopro dela. Sua mente procura pelo dono e percebe que provem do céu. Então, seus olhos saem da Zampakutou junto ao sei peito e pousam na abóbada celeste. Eles vislumbram a lua, agora já com nenhuma nuvem que por ventura venha atrapalhar seu brilho.

"Que lindo... espero que um dia eu volte a ser como a lua está agora. Sem empecilhos.... brilhando perfeitamente...", pensa antes de voltar a observar o chão e seu caminho de volta ao Segundo Esquadrão. Soifon desaparece no meio do breu e das árvores da floresta.

* * *

**-Refeitório do Segundo Esquadrão, alguns minutos depois –**

* * *

Inúmeras mesas com seus respectivos alimentos, shinigamis e guardas estão dispostas em fileiras, num imenso são de refeição. No alto dele, nas altas paredes que circundam o estabelecimento, janelas estão abertas. O telhado é de madeira e não possui teto, então ele é à vista. Um pouco embaixo das janelas, estão as plantas de luz que iluminam o recinto. Afastado da maioria das mesas, duas delas para seis ocupantes cada, comporta os oficias do esquadrão e alguns guardas do Onmitsukidou. Estão em ordem nelas:Kaoru-san, Nobu-san, Oomaeda, uma Soifon com seu haori de capitã por cima do uniforme da batalha de comandante. Ao lado dela, a guarda pessoal da mesma, num total de oito pessoas, estão comendo.

Várias tigelas de alimento estão empilhadas ao lado de Oomaeda. A Capitã olha-o com um olhar de reprovação. O mesmo olhar é compartilhado pelos outros oficias ali na mesa, e para a mesma pessoa.

-O que foi, Taichou? – indaga Oomaeda, abaixando e apoiando a tigela na mesa. Há alguns resquícios de alimento ao lado dos lábios dele.

-Nada, Oomaeda. – responde seria e voltando a prestar atenção na sua refeição. " lembre-se de o que Suzumebachi disse para você, Soi....relaxa. o problema vai ser dele se ficar comendo do jeito que come. Não vai ser você quem vai engordar ou passar vexame. É. Isso está certo....Afinal, porque eu me preocupo tanto com o que ele come?Hum...não sei....", nisso leva um pouco de comida à sua boca. Mastiga por alguns instantes e depois deglute. " Devo arranjar outro cozinheiro. Esta comida está sem sabor algum....", faz uma careta em desaprovação e toma um pouco de chá. " Realmente também é eu não saber o motivo para tanta preocupação...Pensando bem, eu só acho que acumular essas gorduras todas pode prejudicá-lo durante a batalha. Há! Soifon! Não estou acreditando que me preocupo assim com ele!....não pode ser!..." , nisso, sem demonstrar sua exasperação interior, volta a por um pouco de comida na boca. "Hum.... difícil de acreditar mas, afinal deve ser isso.... no final das contas eu não só me preocupo com ele. Também me preocupo com todos os meu subordinados da Onmitsukidou, do Keigun e com os meus subalternos do Esquadrão. Considero da família todos eles e mais todos os integrantes do meu esquadrão eu não foram classificados em níveis.", pensa antes de varrer os olhos para cada um dos presentes no refeitório, defronte a mesa onde estavam. Depois, observa a sua guarda pessoal, os seus oficiais e depois Oomaeda. "Apesar dele só se importar com ele e nos negócios da família, eu o considero como parte da minha. Talvez por isso eu brigue tanto com ele. Como é que ele pode comer tanto?! Talvez eu queira encará-lo no meu modo de ser... Isso é impossível! É eu sei disso.... É, a conversa com a Suzumebachi está me fazendo ficar sentimental agora! Argh! Pelo menos estou menos irritada com os meus oficias. Mas, vai ser difícil ver Oomaeda comendo aqueles biscoitos o dia inteiro..... é tal de....Creck...kronk...creck....Dá vontade de enfiar goela abaixo dele o saco de biscoitos! Aquilo me irrita. Aff,.....lembre-se... relaxa.... isso.... relaxa... Vou ter que fazer o meu melhor para aturar isso." E finalmente deglute o alimento em sua boca. Ela pisca os olhos a tempo de perceber uma mão gora e cheia de anéis abanando os dedos na frente de seu rosto.

-Q-q-q-quê?! – surpresa e quase caindo para trás, por causa do susto. Nisso os guardas que estavam ao seu lado se levantam em choque, dizendo "Taichou!Taichou!".

-Você está bem, capitã? – indaga o Tenente. – Estava parecendo tão estranha que pensei que estava passando mal ou dormindo enquanto comia. – diz voltando a comer. Soifon afasta os pensamentos e olha fuzilantemente para o homem gordo. Nisso, ela repara que a sua guarda pessoal ainda está de pé. Com um sinal com as mãos ela os mandaeles voltarem para suas refeições. Numa fração de segundos ela se lembra do que o espírito de sua Zampakutou disse e resolve deixar seu 'verdadeiro eu' transbordar.

-Podem ficar tranqüilos. – começa – Eu estou bem. – e volta a fuzilar com os olhos o seu Tenente. – Obrigada, foi só o meu Tenente que fez algo inapropriado. – diz suavemente para seus guarda - pessoais. Todos ali na mesa ficam atordoados com o 'novo' tom de voz de sua capitã.

-Você está realmente bem, Comandante? – pergunta um dos guardas, sentado ao seu lado, preocupado.

-Sim. Eu já disse Reira. Mas obrigada pela preocupação. – responde a chinesa suavemente para o guarda. Seu olhar é calmo e suave.

-É o meu dever, Comandante. – e faz uma reverência com a cabeça, mas ainda em choque pelo comportamento fora-usual da mulher. – A senhora comandante não deve desperdiçar educação para com este servo,. – conclui antes de voltar para a sua refeição.

-Que isso, Reira. – e bebe um pouco de chá.

Oomaeda a observa incrédulo e quase cospe na mesa o seu chá, recentemente vertido para a sua boca.

-T-t-tem certeza Taichou? Você está muito estranha depois que voltou de seu treinamento. – fala o homem gordo engolido com dificuldade o seu chá.

-O Tenente Oomaeda está certo, Taichou. – conclui Kaoru na ponta da mesa, deglutindo seu alimento. A mulher chinesa apenas pensa, " É Suzu...deixar de ser tanto irritada com as coisas está deixando-me mais leve....obrigada.".

-Capitã? Está realmente bem? Está calada... – indaga Nobu entre Kaoru e Oomaeda.

-Eu estou bem rapazes. – diz sinceramente e olha para a sua guarda-pessoal. –Sério mesmo. Olha só tive um dia cansativo e é só isso. – mente, não querendo dizer o rela motivo.

-Não quer ver o Taichou Urahana? Parece que a senhora está ficando doente, capitã. – diz Ooameda seriamente. Soifon pensa como seus subordinados são valiosos e como se preocupam som ela. " Como eu não fiz isso antes?Acho que Suzu tinha razão de novo....", pensa se lembrando do céu estrelado sob elas na clareira. ".... sou como a lua,. Cercada pelas suas estrelas. Fiéis e amigas. Embora ainda possua aquelas nuvens do passado por perto e embaçando meu brilho, acho que com a ajuda desses meus fiéis subordinados, posso conseguir afastá-las e.... brilhas verdadeiramente.... obrigada Suzu." Um pequeno e tímido sorriso surge em seu rosto.

Todos ali, novamente, ficam incrédulos e estarrecidos.

-T-taichou você.... – começa Kaoru apontando para o sorriso.

-C-capitã, a senhora e-e-e-está _sorrindo_! – fala Oomaeda, chocado.

Soifon por sua vez, faz com que seu pequeno e tímido sorriso deixe de ser assim, para que fique maior, mostrando um pouco de seus dentes. Um riso sai de sua boca.

-Capitã, sério, o que a senhora tem? Agora eu tenho certeza. – continua o tenente, incrédulo. – A senhora ou foi trocada ou está passando mal.

A chinesa ri outra vez.

-Ora, deixe disto Oomaeda! – Fala num tom brincalhão. – Estou bem. Será que não posso rir e sorrir um pouco? – indaga a capitã pondo as mãos na cintura e encarando o seu tenente, num tom ainda divertido.

-N-não que isso....

-Ainda sou a capitã por aqui Oomaeda. – fala antes de voltar a comer.

-É que.... – e volta a comer também. - .... Nunca vimos esse seu lado, capitã. – conclui.

A chinesa ao seu lado pára por alguns instantes e olha de esguelha para o tenente.

-Pois então que isso não se espalhe para os outros esquadrões, rapazes. – diz se referindo as pessoas na mesa. Todos ali concordam, assentindo com a cabeça. Apenas os guardas falam:

-Hai, comandante. – e fazem uma reverência.

-Certo, - responde Soi, voltando a se concentrar na sua janta. " Bem,a Cho que não foi tão difícil assim, né Suzumebachi? Ai, ai.... sinto-me mais leve e feliz, serio menos. Acho que essa coisa de ser mais fora da minha carranca e tentar me dar bem com os meu subalternos foi bom. Mas, não posso sair muito da minha competência como capitã. Seja dura. É.... vou ser dura quando for necessário", pensa.

-Mas, escutem com atenção. – começa.

Todos ali, na mesa voltam suas atenções para a mulher de haori de branco.

-Ainda sou a mesma Soifon de sempre. Vou brigar com cada um se saírem da linha, ouviram? – séria.

Oomaeda engole seco com a volta do olhar gélido de sua capitã. Então, ele se lembra do acordo feito à tarde.

-Espero que ainda se lembre capitã..... – começa presunçoso -... do nosso trato pelo meu favor à tarde.

Soifon olha-o gelidamente.

-Claro que eu me lembro.

-E então...? – pergunta bebendo seu chá e olhando para a mulher.

-E então o que? Seja exato! – ficando levemente irritada.

-Vai dar cabo daquilo? – ainda bebendo.

-Mas é claro que sim. Quem você pensa que sou? – vocifera já irritada – O que eu digo eu faço. "Vamos Soi, não vou ficar irritada por causa disso! Mas ele pede. Depois de todos esses anos como meu Tenente, será que ele não compreende que tudo que eu falo ou cumpro? Bem, tirando das cabo da minha vingança por Yoruichi-sama, eu cumpro tudo....", pensa terminando sua refeição. Ela então estende sua mão até seu chá e verte-o garganta abaixo.

-Certo, Taichou. – sem jeito.

Soi observa seu Tenente e antão percebe que não fora muito sociável com seu subordinado. Sua expressão é de desgosto pelo o que fizera.

-Olha Oomaeda... – começa suavemente e calma - .... só acho que você já deveria saber disso. Se eu combinei isso com você, eu o farei.

Kaoru, Oomaeda, Nobu e a guarda-pessoal olham assustados. 'Soifon taichou esclarecendo suas ações?!", pensam.

-T-t-taichou.... – sussurra o Tenente em choque.

Ela olha para a sua tigela vazia. Um leve ardor chega aos seus olhos e logo em seguida um bocejo sai de sua garganta. Uma mão agilmente é levada até a altura da boca, tampando-a.

-A senhora está bem? – repete Reira.

-Sim, eu já disse. – olhando cansada. – Tive um dia duro, sabe. Acho que já está na hora de me retirar para meus aposentos. – diz a chinesa levantando de sua almofada e ficando de pé. Todos do salão fixam seus olhares nela. Soifon sente uma leve ruborização subir pelo rosto. " Lembre-se da sua reputação!, pensa desconcertada e diz para todos no salão:

-Aproveitem suas refeições senhores.

Nesse momento os guardas da escolta pessoal, levantam-se, preparando para seguir a chinesa até sua casa.

-Oomaeda, não se esqueça da hora amanhã, certo?

O tenente balança sua cabeça, positivamente.

-Sim, taichou. – reponde para a chinesa que parece estar ainda mais ruborizada pelos olhares do salão.

"É impressão minha, ou a Taichou está vermelha? Devo ter bebido. É isso estou bêbado!", e cheira a sua vasilha com o chá. "Não, eu não bebi sakê. Foi chá mesmo. Mas peraí ela realmente então ficou vermelha! O que está acontecendo com a capitã?", pensa enquanto Soifon sai do salão por um aporta adjacente. Sua escolta a segue no seu encalço.

* * *

**-Quarto da Soifon, casa da capitã do Segundo Esquadrão, domínios do Segundo Esquadrão de defesa, alguns instantes depois –**

* * *

A porta de um arrumado quarto é aberta. Apesar da escuridão é fácil perceber a silhueta dos pouco móveis que estão por ali. O vulto que adentra tateia pela parede por alguma coisa. Achando-o, a mão do vulto aperta. Automaticamente o recinto fica iluminado. Isso graças as plantas de luz, fixadas no teto de toda a casa. A luz proveniente delas mostra um cama embaixo de uma janela fechada. Ao lado da cama, um criado-mudo com duas gavetas apara um porta-retrato e alguns livros. Colado na parede, um armário com duas porta. Na outra extremidade da cama, uma pequena escrivaninha. Ela possui alguns tinteiros com nanquim e rolos de papéis. Embaixo do portal da porta, uma Soifon começa a lançar em cima da cama suas roupas. Primeiro é laço amarela de sua cintura. Depois é o haori de capitão. Assim a chinesa fica somente com a roupa de shinigami, o qual é prontamente retirado. Ao encontrar-se somente com a roupa de batalha como comandante da Onmitsukidou vai até o seu armário e o abre. Puxa dali, um futton branco. Depois ela joga-o em cima da cama, ao mesmo tempo em que fecha a porta do armário. Segundos após isso, a chinesa veste somente o futton branco e as roupas jogadas na cama estão dobradas. Dobrando seus joelhos, ela abre uma das gavetas do armário e pega uma toalha de banho. Depois disso e de fechar a gaveta, começa a desfazer suas tranças enquanto caminha para fora do quarto. "Acho que um banho cairia bem. Muito bem mesmo...", e aperta o interruptor novamente, deixando o quarto na escuridão novamente.

* * *

**-Banheira de água quente e massageadora, banheiro da casa de Soifon, domínios do Segundo Esquadrão, cinco minutos depois –**

* * *

O recinto é grande. Possui encostada no conto esquerdo e no fundo uma banheira de dois metros de diâmetro. Um portal separa-a do restante do banheiro. Ao lado da banheira, um futton branco está dobrado e dentro dela, Soifon toma banho. A água está escondida embaixo da espessa camada de espuma e sais de banho. Os cabelos, já livres das tranças, estão presos num coque no alto na nuca. Os olhos estão fechados.

"Ai, ai,... hoje foi um dia daqueles...", suspira, "....daqui à dois dias a Yoruichi-sama chegará à Soul Society. Nossa! Tinha até me esquecido que provavelmente ela irá ficar no meu esquadrão! Mandarei amanhã que deixem os domínios do esquadrão mais limpo do que uma coisa. Será que vai dar tempo?...Se bem que fizeram uma faxina forte outro dia. Acho que nem tem três dias...porém as migalhas de Oomaeda devem ter sujado tudo de novo.", outro suspiro, " Amanhã é o dia que eu prometi...ai,ai..... vou dar um dia de folga à ele. Assim ele não suja o esquadrão enquanto esta tendo a faxina. Assim ele também fica na casa dele e suja ela como bem entender... Tive uma ótima idéia!", um sorriso se espalha pelo rosto, abrindo os olhos, '....por hora tenho que terminar esse banho logo, preciso meditar. Suzumebahi disse que seria o caminho necessário para que eu atinja o que desejo... mas eu sempre meditei e nunca consegui ele...aff...acho melhor eu me preocupar com o banho e deixar essa indagações para mais tarde....", e volta a banhar-se, ainda com os pensamentos em mente.

* * *

**-Quarto de Soi, casa do capitão do Segundo Esquadrão, domínios do Segundo Esquadrão, dez minutos depois –**

* * *

As plantas de luz não foram desbloqueadas, portanto o quarto está escuro. A janela em cima da cama está aberta, porém com um kidou impedindo que alguém entre por ali. Com isso, somente o ar pode entrar e sair por essa abertura. Defronte ao armário, Soifon está sentada numa almofada, meditando. Seu corpo está em posição de lótus e sua cabeça, com os olhos cerrados e respiração lenta, está abaixada. O futton branco veste o corpo da jovem. O cabelo preto da chinesa está solto. O pouco de claridade que adentra no recinto é a da lua. Uma inspiração e expiração ecoam por ali. Ao lado da capitã está no chão uma Suzumebachi, na forma de Zampakutou.

"Aum.. Aum.. vejamos Soi. O que eu realmente sinto hoje? Irritação? Um pouco. Causa: nenhuma. _Raiva_? Não... nenhuma. Aum.. Aum.. Aum.. Hoje foi um dia produtivo. Acho que a palavra que diz tudo o que sinto é calma, Sim, muita calma. Acho que meu coração ficou mais leve, depois que tentei deixar minhas emoções transparecerem. E a expressão do Oomaeda? Foi _hilária_! HE... He... He!... Yoruichi está para chegar. Pelo que o general Yamamoto disse, vem para treinar. Ai! Que isso que senti agora? Sinto uma angústia forte... Não, será raiva? Não... parece ser simplesmente _dor_. Sim! É isso! Eu ainda estou de luto! Mas eu já a perdoei!", pensa antes de se lembrar o que Suzumebachi disse a ela. "... ela estaca certa... eu não perdoei totalmente Yoruichi. Como fui tola! Apenas aparecer na minha frente não adiantaria nada! A ferida ainda estava aí... droga! Não posso revelar isso à Yoruichi! Senão ela vai pensa que me transformei numa mulher chorona e infantil!... Mas Suzumebachi falou que se eu quero atingir esse nível, é preciso que eu deixe minhas emoções transbordarem... Só com isso eu poderia saber qual é o meu desafio... pelo menos sei de uma coisa. _Ainda estou de luto_. Ainda sinto a _dor_. A mesma dor de quando Yoruichi saiu sem dizer adeus... apenas a _dor_...", pensa antes de sentir seu corpo pesar para trás. O cansaço abate a mente da chinesa que com o corpo já mole, tomba para trás, já adormecida.

* * *

**FIM DA TERCEIRA PARTE**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora: **Conforme o prometido, está ai o novo capítulo. Bem, demorei um pouco para postá-lo porque resolvi escrever mais detalhadamente as ações. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. No próximo, Yoruichi chega na Soul Society e também vai notar como sua abelhinha mudou. É a Soifon tem um lado mais suave..... gostaram dele? Se encontrarem algum erro na digitação, por favor reportem isso nos comentários. Eles são muito importantes. Sério mesmo. Bem agora, até o próximo capítulo que no mais tardar daqui a três dias estará postado por aqui. Um Sayorana da Nati-chan para vcs!


	8. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt4

* * *

**Nome da história:** Histórias de um Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação:** M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos:** 50

**Número deste:** 8

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação:** 19/05/2009 ( 19 de Maio de 2009)

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 08**

**

* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 4**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 4)_

* * *

**ÍNICIO DA QUARTA PARTE**

**- Urahara Shoten, cidade de Karakura, distrito de Tókio, no mesmo instante –**

* * *

Já é tarde da noite em Karakura. Nenhuma pessoa perambula pelas redondezas da Loja do Urahara. Um céu vasto e repleto de estrelas está sob essas ruas vazias. As fracas luzes amarelas presentes são as dos postes da prefeitura e das residências. Porém, incrivelmente, uma pequena borboleta-negra voa sob o céu, Sua silhueta é evidenciada quando passa pela lua, cheia, nesse dia. Ela vai diminuindo sua altitude. Ao chegar à altura dos postes de luz, a borboleta vira para a direita, entrando numa rua escura e mal iluminada. Avançando pela calçada, uma loja de conveniência começa a entrar no campo de visão. Uma fraca luz vem da lâmpada colocada na parede pelo lado de fora. Um pouco acima delas, uma janela de basculante está aberta. A borboleta-negra ao chegar à loja, aumenta sua altitude e passa pela janela através das aberturas entre as abas da mesma. Passando pela janela, já dentro de um recinto escuro, possivelmente um estoque, o inseto vaga até uma brecha entre a porta e o assoalho. Depois ela desce uma escada, indo parar numa sala. No meio da mesma, uma mesa redonda. Em volta dela, almofadas estão no chão. Todas já estão ocupadas. Numa está um homem de kimono verde e um chapéu verde listrado. Do outro lado da mesa redonda, uma gata preta descansa. Entre eles, outro homem, este já é forte e usuário de óculos, toma seu chá tranquilamente. Duas crianças, sendo uma menina e um menino, fazem a mesma ação do homem de óculos; bebem seus respectivos chás.

O homem de kimono verde levanta seu chapéu para observar ao redor e vê a borboleta-negra descendo as escadas. Ela vai chegando à mesa.

-Ora, ora, ora... – começa- Tessai-san temos um convidado no nosso chá. – diz num tom brincalhão. A gata abre um olho dourado.

O homem de óculos observa a borboleta.

-Sim, senhor Urahara... – e bebe um pouco de chá. – Será que a Soul Soiety tem problemas? – sério.

-Não sei Tessai... Mas deve ser aquilo que o Velho Yama tinha me abordado antes... – responde levantando a mão para que a borboleta pouse em sua palma.

-Não vai atender a borboleta-infernal, Kisuke? – indaga a gata lambendo sua pata e se espreguiçando com um leve ronronar.

As crianças levantam um olhar para o homem loiro.

-Tinta e Ururu, vamos deixar o Senhor Urahara sozinho com a Yoruichi-san...-fala Tessai levantando da almofada.

-Mas Tessai-san! – exclama Jinta.

-...

-Sem 'mas'. Agora vamos. – diz pondo uma mão em cada um dos ombros das crianças. Estas, especialmente o garoto, estão com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Seus braços estão cruzados. O homem de óculos empurra-as até a porta e desaparece com elas, fechando-a. Kisuke e a gata estão sozinhos na sala.

Silêncio. A gata pára de lamber a pata e diz, olhando com seus olhos dourados, para o loiro.

-Deve chamar pelo recado Kisuke...

-Eu sei. Acontece que da última vez que o Velho Yama conversou comigo, foi numa borboleta infernal maior do que esta.

-Hum.. agora que você disse isso... esta é bem diferente mesmo das do primeiro esquadrão... – e observa a borboleta na mão de Urahara. - ... é. Esta é bem menor do que as outras mesmo...

A gata ronrona.

-Mas em todo caso... – continua - ... é sem dúvida uma borboleta do Gotei 13. – concluiu fechando os olhos, pensativa.

-Sim Yoruichi-san... –pausa - ...Quem sabe não é uma borboleta do Segundo esquadrão, heim?Ou será da Soifon Taichou? – brinca o loiro fazendo uma careta como quem brinca com um bebê. A gata lança um olhar para ele. Kisuke engole seco.

-Estava brincando Yoruichi-san. Ora veja, Brin-can-do. – Sibila, ainda num tom divertido. Nisso seus olhos saem do felino preto e pousam na borboleta. – Vamos ver o que o Velho Yama ou seja lá quem for tem a nos dizer....

Ele olha sério para a borboleta-infernal.

-Diga-nos o recado. – fala em alto e bom tom. Automaticamente, um som toma conta da sala.

"...Olha Kisuke-san! Quanto tempo!..." – diz uma voz masculina familiar.

-Ukitake? – diz Yoruichi não entendo o motivo de não ser a voz de Yamamoto Genryusai. A expressão confusa é partilhada também por Urahara.

-Hã? – sibila o homem confuso.

"... Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí. Olha, o mestre Genryusai , mandou um recado para você e para Yoruichi-san..."

-Você? Pra você? – indaga o loiro referindo-se à gata defronte a si. Nisso o felino fica sentado e olhando fixamente para a borboleta.

-Deixa eu escutar a mensagem Kisuke! Agora tô curiosa... – E balança seu rabo.

-C-certo.

"...Bem, como já deve estar cientes, o período de amadurecimento do Rukyoko é de três meses. Até lá o Mestre Genruysai pede para que você trabalhe num jeito de que os capitães possam lutar com todas as suas forças em Karakura."

-Como? Vão lutar aqui?!

-Sim, Yosuichi-san. Aizen quer Karakura, então é melhor det~e-lo no ato. Aqui.

-Mas como? – indaga Yoruichi.

-Andei pensando sobre isso há algum tempo. – começa Urahara – Assim que Aizen traiu a Soul Society, o General Genryusai vem me procurando... – e ajeita seu chapéu, escondendo seu olhar. - ...para que eu construa quatro pilares. Um em cada ponto cardeal de Kararkura. – sério

Yoruichi arregala os olhos, entendendo o motivo dos pilares.

-Ele quer tranferir a cidade de Karakura para Rukongai!

-certo. – diz Kisuke. – Agora vamos ver o que o Velho Yama, ou melhor, o que o Ukitake tem a nos dizer. – brinca e volta a observar a borboleta.

-".... Em quanto tempo você consegue fazer isso? Por favor responda nessa mesma borboleta-infernal. Agora, tendo em vista aquela garota recentemente raptada por Aizen. Sim, porque pelo pouco tempo que a conheci, Orihime é o seu nome, certo? Ela não seria capaz de trais-nos. Acho que ela foi coagida por eles"

Kisuke levanta o chapéu e dá um olhar sinistro. Yoruichi fica séria.

"... é possível que aquele Shinigami substituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, vá até o Hueco Mundo resgatá-la. Por favor, será que será você poderia construir quatro gargantas até o Hueco Mundo, para que alguns oficiais possam ajudá-los? Sim, porque segundo o Mestre Genryusai e os novos integrantes da Central 46, os poderes daquela garota avançam no terreno divino. Segundo eles, o tipo de poder dela é 'Rejeição de Fenômenos'. É um poder valioso para nós contra Aizen..."

Kisuke suspira.

-Sim Ukitake. Eu tinha percebido isso quando a vi. Realmente o poder dela é incrível. – nisso Yoruichi fecha os olhos, de acordo com o que ouviu.

-hum....

-....Se ela treinar... Poderá ter poder suficiente para entrar para a Guarda real ou para a Central 46. No mínimo uma Capitã do Kidou ela conseguiria. – Conclui pensando em voz alta.

-Com o tempo Kisuke. – fala Yoruichi sériamente.

-Sim Yoruichi-san. Com o tempo. Mas por hora 'saquei' o que a Central 46 está preocupada. – sombriamente, deixando seu rosto oculto pelo chapéu.

-O que seria Kisuke?

-Com o poder atual dela, acho que ela ainda nem percebeu isso Yoruichi...

-..rejeitar a existência de qualquer um? – com um olho aberto. O loiro a sua frente fica calado. – Se o que a Central 46 disse for verdade, ela poderia então... – seus olhos se arregalam em choque pela descoberta - ... Não,... Kisuke isso é muito poder para uma humana! –exaspera.

O homem não fala nada. Depois de alguns segundos ele volta a deixar á vista seus olhos.

-Eu também acho. Kurosaki, Orihime e o Chad são raras exceções ... – suspira - ... Mas como eu disse antes, com o poder atual dela é possível que ela possa destruir a Rukyoku, engando sua existência.

Yoruichi fica pensativa, com ambos os olhos fechados e o rabo balançando.

"...e então, também poderia fazer isso?..."

-Claro que sim Ukitaki. – responde o loiro imediatamente.

"...Agora vamos às outras notícias... O mestre Genryusai está convidando algumas pessoas para virem treinar aqui. Já chamei os irmãos Shiba e eles já aceitaram e quando estiverem recebendo essa mensagem, os dois já devem estar em Sereitei. O Yama-jii também deixou à vontade a escolha do esquadrão onde desejam ficar hospedados..."

-Ora, a Soul Society está reatando laços com antigos aliados Yoruichi.

-Hum... – séria.

"...Também acho que seria uma boa que vocês também viessem para cá, por um tempo. Acho que para você, Kisuke-san, seria ótimo. Você teria maior espaço para trabalhar nos pilares e nas gargantas..."

-Isso é uma verdade. – conclui o loiro. – A quantidade do mineral espiritual de que preciso para construir isso tudo na SS é bem maior. Sem contar que não precisaria recorrer aos meus contatos para adquiri-los. O tempo de entrega deles é horrível. Mas não posso deixar minha loja sem ninguém...

"...O Yama-jii está disponibilizando o material gratuitamente. Quanto à Yoruichi, Kisuke, seria também ótimo. Ela ficaria orgulhosa de saber que Soifon Taichou não lutou com todas as suas forças há um mês..."

Os olhos de Yoruichi se alargam novamente.

-Ela não? – guincha.

"... Fiquei sabendo da luta de vocês, sabe. Andei escutando um boato que veio do Tenente dela, que estaria trabalhando num nível além do Bankai. Nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso até..."

-Além do Bankai? Existe isso Kisuke? – incrédula.

-Bom eu também nunca ouvi isso Yoruichi-san..

"...Quando fiquei sabendo, andei procurando com o Shunsei-san algo sobre na biblioteca. Só um livro mencionava isso o que a Soifon Taichou trabalha. Pelo que vi é diferente do que o Baishin usou. Só não deu para ler o nome, a parte que dizia isso estava apagada. Só a parte do início dele estava intacta. É algo de Gonru...não sei o quê.... Bom, porque vocês não vêem aqui e nós conversamos sobre? E Yoruichi, sério, é preciso que você venha. Pelo que li sobre o assunto, o nível é muito complicado de atingir. É algo muito perigoso. Todos nós sabemos que a Soifon Taichou só daria ouvidos à você...", nisso o gato levanta da almofada e circunda a mesa. "... Considerem suas propostas. Pelo o que o tenente do Byakuya falou, você tem uma loja no mundo real, certo? Não fará mal ficar alguns dias ausente, vai?..."

-Não, mas não ajudaria à pagar as contas no final do mês. – comenta rindo.

-"...caso aceitem, será aberto um portal no parque central de Karakura para vocês. Hitsugaya Taichou e sua Tenente Rangiku Matsumoto foram incumbidos de escoltarem vocês até a Soul Society. Ele será aberto às sete horas da manhã do dia dezoito de setembro..."

-Hum...daqui à dois dias. –diz o felino.

-É... – e abaixa o chapéu.

"...mandem suas respostas pela Borboleta-infernal que lhes enviou esta mensagem. Ela foi incumbida de só sair quando obtiver a resposta de vocês. Espero que venha uma resposta positiva. Até logo.", pausa. Urahara e Yoruichi ficam atentos, esperando por algo mais na mensagem. Vendo que não tem mais nada, Yoruichi senta na almofada onde Tessai esteve minuto atrás sentado.

-Parece que acabo Yoruichi-san. – sério.

-Hum... – pensativa - ... Pois é.... – "Soi não lutou com todas as forças comigo? Mas no que ela 'tá trabalhando afinal? Ai, a i... ela 'tá se metendo numa coisa perigosa. Minha abelhinha...."

-Um iene pelos seus pensamentos. – sugere o loiro tomando um pouco de chá, esquecido em cima da mesa.

-Hum... Soifon, Kisuke. – responde num sussurro cansado e fechando os olhos em desgosto.

-Acha que é perigos?

-Pelo que o Ukitake disse, sim. – suspira. – Não quero que ela tenha o mesmo fim que o Baishin! Agora estou preocupada com ela...

Kisuke olha de esguelha para a gata. E então, pousa a mão, com o copo cheio de chá, na perna.

-Então porque não aceita o convite do VELHO Yama e fica uns tempos na Soul Society?

-Aquele povo é cheio de burocracia e normas! Nunca me dei bem com isso, você sabe disso.

-Esse povo inclui Soifon?

-Claro que não! – pausa – Mas ela mudou tanto nesses cem anos. Ela ficou tão... fria e dura. Parece que não tem sentimentos ou emoção.

Kisuke abaixa o chapéu novamente.

-Yoruichi-san... Eu nunca pensei em ver-te amarrada com alguém... – nisso a gata olha para o comerciante. -...mas essa chinesa te conquistou certo? – indaga sem protelação.

-K-k-kisuke! Eu....

-Diga a verdade Yoruichi! Nesses anos que você está no mundo dos humanos, não teve um dia que não ficasse admirando a lua no telhado!

-E o que isso tem a ver?! – tentando ficar na defensiva.

-É que a lua, o brilho da lua é igual aos olhos da Soifon!

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Acho que ao observar a lua, ameniza a saudade sua pela chinesa. E tem mais, desde que você voltou de Sereitei tem ficado lamuriando o quanto a Soi mudou.

A gata observa-o incrédula. Então ela levanta e vai até as escadas.

-Cala a boca, Kisuke. Você não sabe de nada!. – fria. O loiro leva um choque. Depois o felino começa a subir os degraus, indo para o andar de cima.

"Yoruichi, Yoruichi...", pensa o comerciante abaixando o chapéu. Ele então observa que a borboleta ainda está na sua mão, esperando a resposta. O homem suspira.

-Ai, ai.... – diz.

Um leve ruído ecoa na sala. Ele provém da porta por onde Tessai saiu. Urahara gira os olhos.

-pode entrar Tessai-san, sei que está aí. – nisso a porta é aberta, revelando um homem de óculos. Um avental azul está por cima da camisa e da calça preta.

-Ouviu tudo, não? – indaga o loiro.

Tesai senta na almofada onde esteve antes.

-Sim Urahara-san... – responde pondo as mãos nos joelhos cruzados.

-O que devo fazer?

-bom não teria problema se eu ficasse tomando conta da loja. – e coloca um pouco de chá na sua xícara.

-Quer dizer que devo ir?

-Não. Quero dizer que vocês devem ir. – diz enfatizando a palavra 'vocês' antes de começar a beber o chá.

O loiro nada diz, apenas fecha a expressão.

-hum... Tenho que convencer a Yoruichi-san.

-Acho que com o tempo a Yoruichi-dono vai aceitar.

-Mas eu tenho uma borboleta-infernal na minha mão. Ela espera a nossa decisão. Não posso ficar com ela o tempo todo... – e aponta para o inseto na sua palma. Tessai observa-o.

-Hum...

-Aliais, o portal será aberto daqui à dois dias. – conclui.

Tessai bebe mais chá.

-Então temos que convencê-la ainda hoje, Urahara-san.

Kisuke solta um suspiro.

-Está certo. – nisso levanta a mão com a borboleta. – pode segurar a borboleta enquanto vou tentar convencer a Yoruichi-san?

-Claro. – e pega o inseto, pondo na sua palma.

Após a transferência, o loiro acaba de beber o conteúdo de seu copo e levanta da almofada.

-Deseje-me sorte. – e vai até a escada.

-Você não vai precisar.

-Ah vou sim! Convencer Yoruichi de uma coisa que não quer é praticamente impossível. – e começa a subir as escadas.

Novamente um ruído ecoa na sala. Tessai balança a cabeça em desaprovação.

-Jinta-dono, já é hora de estar na cama. – e aparece da mesma porta, um garoto de uns onze anos de cabelos curtos e vermelhos. Ele vai até a mesa e senta numa almofada.

-Ururu já dormiu... - observando a borboleta-infernal.

-Hum... – sério.

-Quer dizer que o Gerente vai passar uns dias fora? – indaga.

Tessai fecha os olhos.

-Provavelmente Jinta-dono....Provavelmente... – sussurra.

-...Que borboleta legal! – e tenta pegar o inseto nas mãos do homem mais velho. Este levanta o braço para o alto, irritando o garoto.

-Tessai-san! – exaspera.

-Não Jinta-dono! Isso... – e aponta para a borboleta. – Não é brinquedo.

-Mas....

-Sem 'mas' Jinta-dono. – conclui. O garoto volta a sentar na almofada, emburrado.

* * *

**- Telhado da Urahara Shoten, instantes antes –**

A lua está oculta, em parte, por uma nuvem espessa. No alto de um telhado, um gato preto olha fixamente para o céu. Atrás do mesmo, uma janela está aberta, revelando um recinto escuro. O felino balança o rabo e lança um olhar tempestuoso, parecendo estar mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

O animal suspira e fecha os olhos.

"Soifon... por que você ficou tão fria?...", pausa e volta a observar a lua, "... você não era assim. É tudo culpa minha...tsc...tsc... não queria lutar contra você, minha abelhinha."

Pausa.

"... Esse brilho da lua cheia lembra-me seus olhos. Aqueles de cem anos atrás... eles agora estão... doloridos.."

Um suspiro de desgosto sai do felino.

"... Abelhinha, você mudou muito. Mesmo. Mal te reconheci. Você me disse que foi pressão de ser capitão – comandante... mas eu sei que não é por isso. Parece que você se fechou para as emoções e sentimentos.... Gostaria de ter você de volta." , e de novo seus olhos de âmbar admiram a lua.

Silêncio. Um suspiro. Uma lágrima percorre o rosto do animal.

"Urahara tem razão... desde que voltei de Seretei ando lamuriando pelos cantos... mas, o que eu posso fazer se a minha abelhinha ficou tão diferente?"

Pausa.

"Não era essa Soifon que eu esperava encontrar...quero a minha vivaz e alegre Soifon...", pensa tristemente.

Nesse instante um som de alguém na janela chega aos ouvidos de Yoruichi. Esta gira a cabeça à tempo de encontrar um Kisuke subindo no telhado e sentando ao lado dela. Ninguém fala. Ambos ficam em silêncio, com seus próprios pensamentos e admirando a lua, já sem nenhuma nuvem encobrindo-a. Kisuke ajeita seu chapéu.

-É uma bela noite Yoruichi-san.

Yoruichi somente ronrona em afirmação.

-Hum... – diz o homem.

O comerciante fica calado e depois de alguns segundos volta a falar.

-Já pensou sobre ir passar um tempo em Sereitei?

-Não... – pausas – Acho melhor ficar por aqui. Não vale apena ir. – triste.

-E por que não vale a pena? – começa – Tessai-san disse que tomaria conta da loja e...

-Você está pensando em ir, Kisuke? – surpresa – Pensei que fosse um daqueles comerciantes idólatras por querer mais dinheiro...

Kisuke ri.

-Antes de ser um comerciante, Yoruichi-san, eu sou um cientista. – pausa para levantar o chapéu. – Uma oportunidade de ir à Sereitei e trabalhar num ambiente como aquele não é de se jogar fora.

A gata gira a cabeça e observa suas patas. "Soifon....", pensa.

-Está pensando nela, não está? – indaga sério. Yoruichi fica surpresa momentaneamente.

-Quê?.. O que disse? – incrédula no que acabara de ouvir.

-Perguntei se estava pensando na Soi. – sibila.

Silêncio. A felina deixa escapar um suspiro, derrotada.

-Kisuke... – sussurra.

-Sim?

-Como você sabia? – indaga num tom melancólico.

-Ora Yoruichi, você está do mesmo jeito de há cem anos. – diz o loiro. – E quando você admira a lua com esses olhos distantes é porque está pensando nela. – conclui como se fosse 'dois-mais-dois', fechando os olhos.

-Cem anos atrás... – sussurra, lembrando de quando fugira da Soul Society.

-Sim. Está lamuriando pela casa e quando toco no assunto 'Soi', fica irritada.

Pausa.

-Yoruichi-san... o que houve com vocês por lá? – continua.

A gata nada fala.

-Você nunca me disse o que houve. O que sei foi o que Ukitake-san disse agora há pouco...

Yoruichi fecha os olhos e começa.

-Não conseguiria entender isso... – irritada com o assunto.

-E você nem ousa tentar dizer. – num tom mais alto.

Ambos fitam uma ao outro. Nisso, ficam calados e um silêncio constrangedor volta à assolar a conversa. Yoruichi olha para o outro lado e fecha seus olhos cor de âmbar.

-Você não entenderia Kisuke... – derrotada.

-Pelo menos conte como ela está Yoruichi-san.

Suspiro do animal.

-Ela mudou Kisuke. Demasiadamente. – diz sentido seus olhos úmidos. "Não Yoruichi...você não vai chorar...não agora n-n-na frente dele..."

-Como assim? – indaga.

-E-e-ela nem parece mais ser a mesma Soi! – com a voz embargada.

-Yoruichi... – diz sentindo que a shinigami estava prestes a chorar.

-E é tudo culpa minha! – fala virando o rosto para o loiro, enfurecida com si própria. Lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto peludo da felina. - ...E-eu fiz ela ficar daquele jeito!

-Yoruichi...

-Não Kisuke! Você deveria ter visto o ódio e a dor nos olhos dela... – com a voz rachada. – Era gritante. Era sufocante! – exaspera.

-Yoruichi-san não fique assi...

-Me deixe falar Kisuke! – interrompe – Minha antiga abelhinha morreu! EU a mate! EU! – chora ainda mais. –A gora ela é fria e não sente nenhuma emoção...

Kisuke fica surpreso pelo chora da amiga. Ele ajeita o chapéu novamente.

-Yoruichi-san...

Pausa.

-Não vê que as duas sofreram e sofrem?

Um olho cor de âmbar é fixado nele.

-... Desde o momento, há 160 anos, quando você disse que conhecera uma jovem guarda, da família Fong, cujo nome era Soifon, percebi que haveria algo mais entre vocês.

-Kisuke eu n...

-Agora é a minha vez de falar, Yoruichi.

-Olha ficar remoendo que a Soi está diferente não vai adiantar nada. – pausa. – Porque você não aceita a proposta e passa um tempo por lá?

-Não posso... – amargurada e olhando para baixo. -... Não quero machucá-la ainda mais... Somos muito diferentes agora.

Kisuke nada diz, apenas admira o céu estrelado.

-Aliais desde que nos conhecemos, somos diferentes. Nunca daria certo...

Uma brisa passa por eles. Os galhos de uma árvore próxima dali balançam. Urahara observa as estrelas.

-Não... – sussurra.

-Hã?

-Eu disse 'não' Yoruichi.

-'Não' de quê? – confusa.

-Não acho que não dariam certo... Sombriamente.

Um riso de desgosto vem da deixa da velocidade.

-Como não Kisuke?! Somos como água e o vinho agora...

-E como conseguiu gostar dela e passou tanto tempo juntas com ela na Onmitsikidou ?

Os olhos cor de âmbar fitam incrédulos e exasperam:

-Isso foi há muito tempo! Ela mudou Kisuke!

-Está certa. Foi há muito tempo. – pausa – Mas uma alma não muda sua essência, Yoruichi. – nisso deixa de ficar sentado para deitar-se sobre as telhas. – A noite está bonita. – comenta.

-Você já disse isso Kisuke.

-Ah Yoruichi-san! Você percebeu? – brinca.

-Seu velho…

Kisuke dramatiza ter ficado ofendido.

-Eu? – brinca – Você também é se formos comparar... – e ri.

Silêncio. Yoruichi suspira derrotada.

-Yoruichi-san... – começa o comerciante. O felino então lhe lança dois olhos amarelos, sem virar a cabeça.

-O que foi?

Pausa

-Você já reparou... – e olha para a lua -... Que a Soi parece uma 'lua' materializada?

-Como? – sem entender. – Tudo bem que seus olhos são da mesma cor, mas,...

-Não estou falando sobre isso... – pausa – Falo sobre a essência dela sabe.

Nisso Yoruichi observa o corpo celeste.

-Sim... Elas são.

-Pois é. E você sabe por que a lua ilumina as noites?

-Essa é fácil. Reflete a luz do sol.

-Certo. Mas, e se esse sol não irradiasse a sua luz para a lua? Ela refletiria? – indaga.

Yoruichi fecha os olhos.

-Provavelmente não... Mas aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa maluca? – e vira seu pescoço, encarando o amigo.

-Lugar nenhum Yoruichi-san. Só quero que perceba a dependência da lua perante o Sol. Por exemplo, quando é lua nova, a lua 'desaparece'. Isso porque não há como a luz do sol chegar nesse corpo celeste. É assim que o Soi esteve esses anos Yoruichi. Apagada. Adormecida. Sem brilho. Isso porque você tinha ido comigo para o mundo real.

Yoruichi suspira.

-Eu sei disso.

-Repare também que a partir do momento que vocês se viram de novo, Soi deixou sua fase 'lua nova' e começou a mostrar seu brilho novamente.

-Continuo sem saber o que você que com isso Kisuke. – irritada com tantas 'luas' em sua mente.

-Você é o sol da Soi, Yoruichi. – Sério – Porque não vai até Sereitei e coloca a Soi na fase 'lua cheia'? Aposto como você adora-a nessa fase.

O felino parece absorver a idéia.

-Mas vai demorar...

-E quem foi que te disse isso para você?

Um olho suspeito recai sob o comerciante.

-Sabe de algo que não sei Kisuke? – indaga a gata.

-Eu? – brinca – Não! Claro que não!

Yoruichi levanta sua sobrancelha em descrença.

-Sério mesmo Yoruichi-san!

-Onde você aprendeu essas coisas sentimentais seu velho?

-Ai Yoruichi-san! Não diga isso... Olha você só vai saber se vai demorar ou não, se for. – conclui.

-Hum... – percebendo a súbita mudança de assunto do loiro- Pensando bem agora.... Até que não seria uma má idéia. – nisso se lembra do nível secreto em que Soifon está trabalhando.

-Posso até verificar no quê minha abelhinha está se metendo. – continua a gata.

Kisuke vibra.

-Isso Yoruichi!

-Hum, está muito feliz pro meu gosto... – ainda suspeitando.

Uma gota de suor escorre das têmporas do loiro.

-Está escondendo algo Kisuke?

-Já disse que não! Só não posso perder a oportunidade de abrir o meu leque de contatos quando chegar lá.

Yoruichi revira os olhos.

-Você realmente é um comerciante. Não um cientista.

-Ah Yoruichi-san... – brinca antes de levantar e ir até a janela. – Eu não penso só em dinheiro. Outro dia eu até comprei uma revista muito boa sobre sentimentalismo feminino...

-Seu velho! Bem que sabia que não poderia ser tão sentimental ao ponto de falar essas coisas! – brinca a gata.

No rosto do cientista, um singelo sorriso vem à tona ante ao comentário de sua amiga.

-Prepare-se Yoruichi-san, iremos cedo na quinta-feira. Daqui a dois dias. – e pula para dentro da loja. A gata é deixada sozinha, observando a lua.

-Soifon.... - e deixa escapar um suspiro de sua boca.

A lua brilha com mais intensidade

* * *

**FIM DA QUARTA PARTE**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Conforme o prometido, está ai o novo capítulo. Bem, demorei um pouco para postá-lo porque resolvi escrever mais detalhadamente as ações. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. No próximo, Yoruichi chega na Soul Society e também vai notar como sua abelhinha mudou. Se encontrarem algum erro na digitação, por favor reportem isso nos comentários. Eles são muito importantes. Sério mesmo. Bem agora, até o próximo capítulo que no mais tardar daqui a três dias estará postado por aqui. Um Sayorana da Nati-chan para vcs!

**DESABAFO DA AUTORA:**

Por favor, peço que comentem as minhas histórias quando lerem. Sei que isso é um clichê e que todo mundo que escrevre fanfics dizem é imploram e choram e etc e tal. Porém deixe-me explicar qual é o motivo para tal coisa.

_Não me importo se você sabe ou não português, até porque existem programas de tradução pela internet que acabam com esse impecilho. Contudo, mas do que programas, sei ler, falar e escrever em espanhol e inglês. Sério. Então por favor que a sua dominância na lingua portuguesa não seje o empecilho para que comentem. Muitas das pessoas param de escrever suas histórias por falta de comentários. Elas se sentem desprestigiadas e sem motivação. E quando isos acontece qualquer empecilho as fazem deixar de lado a escrita das fanfics, deixando seus leitores sem uma atualização da história por muito tempo. Digo isto porque coloco nas minhas histórias a data de quando posto nesse site. **Vocês irão perceber que há uma enorme diferença de tempo entre alguns postagens. Especialmente na que se refere à Bleach com o casal Yorusoi**. **Então se compreendem o que digo vão perceber que isso que acabei de descrever de perder sua musa da escrita aconteceu comigo. E pela falta de comentários.** Não deixei de escrever para 'Vou deixá-los querendo saber o que pode acontecer depois...Eles vão ver...Ò.Ó' __**Não, pelo contrário**. Sempre quero que as minhas histórias fiquem sempre atualizadas **porque eu AMO escrever**. E quando se faz o que gosta é razoável que se queira fazê-lo da melhor forma possível. Portanto, para fechar essa minha conversa com vocês, meu caros leitores, preciso de seus comentários. Sério. Mesmo. Sem eles corro o risco de perder minha musa novamente e isso não quero perder. Isso porque fico sem chão quando deixo de escrever por muito tempo e por vocês que não sabem como são os enredo das minhas histórias. É isso mesmo. Eu sempre traço uma linha de enredo do início até o final da história. Então é de se presumir através da lógica que sempre que começo uma história, além de deixar os personagens fluirem, traço um enredo e também o desfecho dela._

* * *

_ATÉ A PRÓXIMA GENTE!_

* * *


	9. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt5

**Nome da história****:** Histórias de uma Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação****:** M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos****:** 50

**Número deste****:** 9

**Autora:** Contadora

**Data de Publicação****:** 20 de maio de 2010

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 09

* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 5**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 5)

* * *

_

**ÍNICIO DA QUINTA PARTE

* * *

**

**Quarto de Soi - antes do amanhecer – dia seguinte**

Os olhos prateados da chinesa são lentamente abertos. A mulher em questão está no chão, lugar onde adormecera depois da meditação. A primeira coisa que Soifon sente é o seu corpo dolorido.

-Ai...

'Quem mandou dormir...buzzz...fora da cama?'

-Suzu agora não. Ai. - e levanta do chão.

'O que você descobriu...buzz... que ainda está de luto? '

-Hum... Ainda não pensei sobre isso Suzu, mas acho que tenho fazer aquilo que você me disse, deixar as minhas emoções saírem mais vezes.

Nesse momento Suzumebachi se materializa no quarto de Soi, bem em cima da cama da sua dona.

-É um..buzzzzz....bom começo....

-Sim. – diz indo para o banheiro.

-E você tem um ótima cama aqui...buzzz... perdeu a chance de dormir bem confortável....- implica a zampakutou.

Soifon não responde. No entanto Suzumebachi usa suas asas e vai até o banheiro de Soi a qual já está dentro da sua banheira, lavando-se. Suas roupas estão dobradas ao lado. As plantas de luz estão acesas. Perto da banheira, na direção oposta da das roupas, há uma toalha amarela e um roupão branco com um detalhe de uma abelha bem pequena nos bolsos que o vestuário tem na frente e em cada lado.

-Já vai sair?Buzzz.... É antes do seu normal... buzz... Shaolin....

A mulher joga um pouco na sua pele cremosa. Seus cabelo está solto.

-Preciso falar com uma pessoa ainda hoje.

-Quem? - diz sentado em cima das roupas de Soi.

-Mayuri Taichou.

-Não está pensando naquilo, está?

-Estou Suzu. Preciso disso pra acelerar o processo. – diz quando mergulha na água, molhando o cabelo. Quando emerge novamente, continua:

-Acho que descobri o meu desafio.

Suzumebachi faz um zunido de desaprovação.

-O que foi Suzu, não gostou?

-Não. Se você ainda....buzzzz..... não teve um....buzzzz.....teste é perigoso Shaolin.

Soi coloca um produto em seus cabelos e esfrega-o em seguida.

-Pois então antes de usar farei um teste.

-Bem... Se for assim...buzzzz.... eu aprovo.

-Ótimo!

Nisso a chinesa sai da água, deixando uma fina camada do líquido escorrer cobre a sua pele. Ela estende a mão e pega à toalha. Põe nas costas e num movimento rápido se abaixa e joga para cima e torce-a junto com o seu cabelo. Num outro movimento furtivo, arruma a toalha na cabeça e veste o roupão branco. Suzumebachi observa a ação da mulher de olhos de prata.

-Então vamos...buzz....logo sair.

Soi a olha furtivamente, esvazia a banheira, cata as suas roupas e sai dali.

* * *

**Sereitei – Arredores do Décimo Segundo Esquadrão – início da manhã**

Soifon está andando pelas ruas de Sereitei no distrito de responsabilidade do Décimo Segundo Esquadrão. Ela está vestindo seu traje habitual de Taichou e os eu rosto expressa uma feição de seriedade. No céu os raios solares ainda são muito fracos para iluminar completamente Sereitei. Há poucas pessoas andando por ali. Os que estão, cumprimentam com respeito a chinesa.

-Bom dia Soifon-Taichou. – diz um integrante do Décimo Esquadrão que passa.

'_Devo ser gentil com ele_?', pensa a mulher de tranças ao ouvir o cumprimento.

'_Só se você quiser cumprimentar...buzzz.... de volta. Mas seria uma boa prova para você._ ', diz Suzu.

'_Affs... Está bem._', responde Soi mentalmente para a sua Zampakutou. '_Eu não vou arruinar minha reputação se der um cumprimento só..._', finaliza.

-Bom dia Shinigami. – diz sem mudar a sua expressão. O receptor fica estático com a anormal resposta da mulher. Ele até se vira para vê-la passar.

-O que aconteceu aqui... – sussurra para si. Instantes depois, ele balança a cabeça e continua a andar para o seu destino com o pensamento de que foi só uma ilusão.

'_....uma coisa que não se repetirá_.', responde Soi mentalmente enquanto vira numa esquina e deixava aquela rua para trás. Mais shinigamis estão por ali, fazendo seus deveres ou conversando. Um grupo de quatro shinigamis com vassouras estão encostados num dos cantos da rua conversando. Um deles cumprimenta Soi com um aceno. Ele tem cabelos castanho curto e pele morena. Seus olhos são pretos.

-Taichou! – diz para o riso dos seus colegas. Um tapa atinge suas costas. Ele foi produzido por um shinigami que estava ao seu lado. Este por sua vez é ruivo e tem sardas no rosto. Seus olhos são castanhos e pele clara.

-Hihihi... Ela nem vai te olhar Kouga! – diz um escondendo a risada

Outras risadas ecoam. Soi percebe a chacota. Ela pára de andar quando está a alguns metros deles, na diagonal. Seu pescoço de vira para encará-los e vê com clareza a risada do ruivo. Uma veia desponta da sua testa e o seu habitual mal-humor volta a imperar.

'_Suzu, acho que eu não posso deixar isso passar em branco_.', diz.

-Qual é o problema Shinigami? – diz secamente.

O ruivo gela de medo. Os shinigamis que estavam por ali param o que estavam fazendo para observar o ato. Murmúrios são postos para a audição de qualquer um que estivesse por ali.

-Eu falei com você Shinigami ruivo! – diz numa voz de comando e indo na direção dos engraçadinhos. Os outros que estavam em volta do ruivo saem de perto dele, conforme a chinesa avançava na direção deles.

'_Calma Soi. Ele nem é ....buzzz...buzzzz....do seu esquadrão..._', aconselha Suzumebachi.

O ruivo engole seco.

-Você é mudo? - diz Soifon ao ficar centímetros da face do rapaz. Este nada diz. Soifon fica irritada e segura a sua roupa, ficando olho-no-olho. – Não me parecei quando você estava com os seus companheiros. Qual é o seu nome Shinigami?

-Sa-sanuke Soifon Taichou. – respondeu numa voz fina.

-Hum.. pois bem Sanuke você poderia repetir o que você disse momentos atrás? – pergunta Soi largando a roupa do rapaz .

-...

-Anda vamos!

-Eu di-disse que você nunca responderia o que ele disse a você, Taichou. – e aponta para o colega o qual fez o cumprimento para Soi.

Nisso Soi volta seu olhar para o Moreno em questão. Ele também fica tremendo de medo.

-E qual é o seu nome Shinigami?

-Kouga, Taichou. – responde rápidamente com medo da repressão da chinesa.

A mulher estuda o homem. _' O que eu faço Suzu? Acho que o único jeito, pelo que você me disse é ser eu mesma._'

'_Sim....buzz...É a melhor forma._', responde a abelha.

'_Pois então eu quero mostrar para esses paspalhos que não se deve tomar conclusões precipitadas_'.

'_Então o faça...buzz...buzz..._ '

-Pois então eu te digo Kouga, Olá.' – e nisso recomeça a andar pelo corredor, deixando-os atônicos, Sanuke ainda estático por causa do medo e um Kouga atordoado, esfregando os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que acontecera.

Soi ao recomeçar a nadar percebe as pessoas estão fitando-a incrédulas. Um leve blush toma conta da sua feição, mas ela se controla e mantém uma expressão séria e fria.

'_Um passo de cada vez Soi... um... dois.... mantém seu foco....você consegue_.', pensa para si.

'_Um passo....buzzzzzzzzz..........buzzzzz..... de cada vez mesmo Soi. Você...buzzzz....buzzzz agiu bem_.' – diz orgulhosa da sua dona.

'_Obrigada Suzu_'. – responde ainda séria e com um shunpo, ela ainda anda por alguns metros quando vira novamente e avista o Departamento de Pesquisas.

'_Tem certeza que ele...buzzzz... vai te ajudar_?'

-Ele me deve favores Suzumebachi.

Nisso Soi observa a enorme construção a sua frente. Nele, há dois guardas para a segurança. Um de cada lado do enorme portão de entrada. Um deles está segurando um bastão. Este é o mais alto e musculoso. Ambos vestem a roupa básica dos shinigamis. O outro guarda é baixo e franzino e está encostado na parede roncando.

O primeiro deles ao ver a aproximação de Soi, vai até o seu companheiro e cutuca-o.

-Que foi Yahiko? – com raiva por ter sido acordado. – Me deixe dormir um pouco. – e volta a ficar encostado.

Yahiko bate no ombro do shinigami preguiçoso.

Este pára de ficar encostado e vai encarar o outro.

-Porque você fez isso seu...

-Um Taichou vem vindo idiota.

-QUÊ! - ficando alerta no seu postos.

-Ali ó. – e aponta para a pessoa que estava chegando cada vez mais perto dali.

-Nossa...

-Aja como um homem idiota.

Nisso Soifon atingi o portão do Departamento de Pesquisa. O sol já consegue iluminar aquela região de Sereitei e uma longa e fraca sombra já se projeta para o lado esquerdo da chinesa. Ela então abre a boca para falar.

-E-eu...

-Eu estou agindo como um homem. – diz o shinigami franzino interrompendo Soifon que por sua vez deixa transparecer um olhar mortal.

-Não parece.

'_Se eu fosse vocês...buzzz....pobres shinigamis...buzzz.....não faria mais isso..._.', aconselha Suzumebachi na mente de Soi.

-Ora seu!

-Como é que é paspalho?

-PAREM COM ISSO JÁ! – fala Soi irritada.

'_Eu avisei...._'

Ambos os homens olham paralizados para a mulher com o haori de capitão.

-Desejo falar com o Taichou de vocês. – diz Soifon sem preâmbulos.

Os guardas trocam olhares.

-Hã...

-Vocês são retardados? – pergunta rispidamente a mulher.

'_Calma....buzzzz... Soifon..._'

'_Deixa isso comigo Suzumebachi_.', pensa Soi.

-N-n-n-n-nnão senhora. – responde o mais alto.

-Pois então?

-Pois então o quê Taichou? – pergunta o mais baixo. No instante seguinte, seu nariz está sangrando e Soi está com o seu punho esquerdo fechado.

Yahiko está observando atônico enquanto o seu colega tenta estancar o sangue.

-Não me façam repetir de novo. – irritada. – Quero falar o Taichou de vocês.

-S-sim. – nisso o mais alto empurra o portão logo atrás. Um som de rangido é produzido pelo ato. É exposto um longo corredor com altas paredes e pequenas janelas no alto pelas quais a luz do exterior ilumina o recinto. Ele tem diversas portas dos lados. Nele, algumas pessoas estão entrando e saindo de salas com papéis ou de mãos vazias. A luz do dia faz uma longa sombra para dentro dele.

-Pode seguir em frente Taichou. – E abre espaço para que a mulher passe. – É a última sala do corredor que o Taichou costuma ficar. – fala quando a chinesa passa por ele.

Soifon apenas entra no corredor sem responder. Quando está numa distância considerável do portão, a chinesa escuta-o sendo fechado.

-BAM!

A sombra desaparece.

'_Que barulheira para...buzzz....fechar um portão..._'

Soi observa as pessoas transitando por ali enquanto continua a andar pelo corredor.

'_Não estamos aqui para isso Suzumebachi_.'

As pessoas que ali trabalham olham para ela e a mesma sente-se desconfortável com os olhares. Contudo, mantêm-se firmemente na sua meta: chegar até o final do corredor. Na primeira porta que ela passa, os cientistas que ali estão conversando, param de falar para ver a Capitã do Segundo Esquadrão por ali. A segunda porta é fechada quando Soi está perto de alcançá-la. Já terceira já estava trancada. A quarta porta fica um pouco mais distante e quando a chinesa a alcança percebe o movimento dentro dela: computadores com seus operadores analisando os dados frenéticamente. Nessa altura, um dos cientistas esbarra numa Soi desatenta, deixando cair tudo que carregava.

-Ai! – ao esbarrar. Sons de papéis indo ao chão ecoam.

-Veja por and... – começa Soi ao virar o rosto para quem esbarrou nela, mas leva um choque ao ver quem foi. – Nemu Fuku-Taichou!

A filha do taichou do décimo segundo esquadrão sem emoção alguma, diz:

-Soifon Taichou me desculpe! – diz fazendo uma reverência.

-Não peça desculpas. Apenas melhore.

-...

Nemu começa a catar seus papéis.

-O que te trás aqui Taichou?

-Preciso ver seu pai.

Nemu assente.

-Certo. Espera um instante que eu lhe apresento para ele. – diz ao terminar de catar e ir para a sala de computadores. Soi a segue e vê que Nemu deixou as pastas numa das mesas e sussura algo para um dos operadores. Ao ver que Nemu está indo para a porta, para sair, Soi desvia o olhar para o corredor.

-Vamos.

-Certo. – responde a chinesa.

Elas passam por mais portas e por alguns cruzamentos de corredores. Até que alcançam a última porta do corredor. É uma porta automática de metal. Ao seu lado um painel de botões de baixo e alto relevo.

-É aqui Soifon Taichou. Deixe-me entrar primeiro.

-...  
Nemu leva o silêncio da outra mulher como 'sim' e a aperta uns botões. Aporta abre e mostra um grande laboratório com enormes galões, fios, tubos, e coisas típicas de um laboratório e no final, um Taichou do décimo Segundo Esquadrão está absorto no seu trabalho, digitando e olhando para a tela de seu computador. Sons de teclas sendo batidas e um cheiro de formol chega aos sentidos de Soi. A porta se fecha, deixando Soi sozinha do lado de fora.

-... – séria.

Enquanto isso, Nemu entra no laboratório e vai se aproximando do homem.

-O que você quer Nemu? Já não te mandei entregar os relatórios para a Sala 1256 para serem refeitos?

-Soifon Taichou quer vê-lo. – diz sem preâmbulos.

-Quê?

O homem continua a escrever.

-O que aquela mulher quer?

-Não sei Taichou.

-Como não sabe sua inútil? Por acaso não te dei um cérebro que prestasse? – nisso pára para falar com rispidez essa última frase.

-Claro que o senhor me deu um.

-Pois então fale o que essa mulher quer.

-Ela não me disse Taichou.

-Não disse?

-Não. Ela simplesmente falou que 'Preciso ver seu pai.'

-E ainda tem a audácia de me dirigir o nome sem o meu título... – cerrando os olhos de raiva ainda olhando para a tela do computador.

-...

-Mande uma borboleta infernal para ele dizendo que quando puder a verei. Vá!

-Ela-

-Eu já não te mandei ir embora? Estou muito ocupado aqui. Vá!

-Soifon Taichou está do lado de fora do escritório espera-

-Ainda tem essa? – e levanta da cadeira ficando de frente para Nemu. Ele levanta um dedo.

-O que ela pensa que é? Eu tenho os meus trabalhos! – exaspera - Diga a ela que quando eu tiver livre eu falo com ela.

Nemu fica parada onde está. O homem na sua frente fica sem paciência.

-O que há agora? Também está surda? Eu te disse para ir embora.

-Não.

-Então VÁ!

A mulher se vira e vai em direção a porta.

-E pergunte o que as pessoas querem de mim antes de me interromper com coisinhas fúteis. – e se senta na cadeira, recomeçando a digitar com rapidez.

Nemu chega à porta e esta abre automaticamente, revelando que Soi esteve parada aonde foi deixada.

-Posso entrar? – pergunta a chinesa.

-Não.

Soi fica um pouco irritada.

-Como não?

-Um não de não.

-Como assim ele não deixou?

-' Mande uma borboleta infernal para ele dizendo que quando puder a verei', ele disse. – fala Nemu, reproduzindo o que foi dito pelo outro Taichou.

Soi fica incrédula.

'Como ele pode fazer isso? Ele me deve uma', pensa Soi.

-Diga ao Taichou que ele tem uma dívida e que precisa ser paga.

-...

-Então? Não vai dizer a ele isso?

-Não.

-Por que?

-Porque ele me proibiu de interrompê-lo com coisas fúteis.

-QUÊ! – vocifera Soi e aproveita que a porta ainda está aberta e força a passagem.

-Ele não quer ser incomodado Soifon Taichou! – diz Nemu pondo-se na frente da chinesa, impedindo sua passagem.

-Mas ele m-

-Vamos parar com essa barulheira ai fora? – grita Mayuri de sua cadeira.

Soifon o observa de costas e pensa como ficaria um homouka nas costas dele.

'_Muito estiloso..._'

'_Concordo...buzzzz....é só me chamar Soi..._' – diz um Suzumebachi numa voz de veneno.

-Mayuri Taichou! – fala Soi com um Nemu segurando-a de entrar.

-Largue-me Nemu Fukutaichou. – ordena.

Nemu prontamente a solta, mas receosa.

-Você me deve uma Mayuri!

Nisso o homem levanta da cadeira e vai até ela.

-Como assim? Hum...Pelo que me lembre não. – diz mexendo com os seus dedos no queixo.

-Então me deixe lembrá-lo. Sua experiência Azbul ficou a solta há 60 anos...

Os olhos de Mayuri se alargam ao relembrar do caso.

-Oh...

-.....e eu fui encarregada de fazer o relatório.

-Bom, se é assim... – se vira para o seu computador. – Nemu feche a porta quando sair.

-Sim.

-E Soifon-Taichou fique aqui.

Nisso Nemu se dirige até a porta que ainda estava aberta e sai do laboratório. Um pequeno barulho da porta sendo fechada ecoa. A luz do exterior que naquela altura do prédio mal iluminava o portal do recinto é cessado quando a porta fecha, deixando- mais escuro. Soi nesse momento pensa o quanto os cientistas são imundos. A lembrança de como era Kisuke vem com força a sua mente.

'_É aquele homem era imundo..._'

'_E.....buzzz.....como._'

O som de Mayuri se sentando tiram Soi de seus pensamentos.

-E então Soifon Taichou, o que quer de mim? – pergunta o homem ao começar a digitar novamente.

-Ainda bem que se lembrou do meu favor a você. – comenta.

-Não me chame de 'você'. É TAICHOU e fiquei sabendo que agora tens a mania de dirigir aos seus colegas Taichous por qualquer nome. Nemu me disse que me dirigiu o nome por 'pai'. Como ousas?

-Não mude de assunto Taichou. Quando a sua experiência Azbul saiu de controle e eu tive de colocar o seu subordinado com a total culpa disso...

-Ele também ajudou Azbul a ficar livre.

-Mas ele estava sob sua responsabilidade. – diz Soi numa voz venenosa.

-Foi uma mais-valia para _você_ também. Naquela época ainda não tínhamos conseguido preencher todas as vagas para capitães. Se eu saísse ficaríamos só o Comandante, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitaki, Kenpachi e _você._

-...

-Viu?

-Isso não muda o fato de que por minha ação seu subordinado foi para expulso do Gotei Treze e agora está preso.

-E?

-E que por isso você não voltou para a prisão.

-...

-_Viu_?

-Diga o que quer logo.

Soi vai até perto da mesa de trabalho do Taichou e fala:

-Quero usar aquela a sua experiência.

-Soifon Taichou eu tenho várias experiências. Especifique-a.

-A sala de treinamento JV.

Mayuri tira seus olhos da tela para observar a chinesa.

-A JV? – indaga.

-Sim. Preciso dela o quanto antes.

-Vejo isso.

-Quando é que ela fica pronta?

Mayuri levanta e vai até uma mesa e olha para um papel com um projeto exposto nele.

-Ela já está pronta. A questão é: quando eu vou poder estar livre para ativar junto com você Taichou.

-Eu sei disso. Quando? – diz ficando onde está e olhando para as costas do cientista.

-Eu estou muito ocupado com os projetos para a batalha de inverno. Pra quando você precisa?

O homem enrola o papel e coloca por dentro de seu haori.

-Se possível, agora mesmo.

-Outra com problemas auditivos...

-O que disse Mayuri Taichou? – pergunta Soi rispidamente.

O homem a olha com um olhar de cansaço.

-Ai,ai... – suspira - 'Agora' é impossível. Talvez por volta de umas 2 e meia a tarde.

-Certo.

-Mas agora saia daqui! – diz indo para o seu computador. – Preciso terminar logo isso se você quer usar o dispositivo JV às duas e meia da tarde.

Nisso Soi anda para a saída.

-A porta é automática. – diz o homem do seu computador.

'_Eu ainda faço um homounka nele', pensa Soi quando a porta se abre e dá um passo para fora do laboratório_.'

'_Digo e repito...buzzzzz....é só chamar'_

Soi anda pelo corredor em direção ao grande portão. O fluxo de pessoas consegue se maior do que instantes depois e todas as portas estão fechadas no momento. Há alguns carrinhos cheios de pastas e páginas em branco do lado de certas portas.

'_Pode deixar que chamo_.'

As pessoas que tinham visto anteriormente à chinesa nem levantam ou direcionam seu olhar a mesma. Somente os que chegaram durante o intervalo da conversa dela com o Taichou do Esquadrão estranham a presença dela ali.

'_E agora?_'

Soi olha com frieza para cada um dos curiosos.

'_Vamos tratar de arrumar o Esquadrão para a Yoruichi-sama. Não sei quanto tempo demorarei com o JV_.'

'_Mas ainda falta...buzzzz.... dois dias para ela chegar_'

'_Por isso mesmo. Mas que droga o portão não chega nunca_. '

Nisso ela dá um _shunpou_ e pára instante depois em frente ao seu destino. Os fuuncionários levam um susto com a súbita aparição da mulher de tranças. Várias pessoas deixam suas coisas caírem no chão por isso, e resmungam.

-Pessoas...correr...corredor...

-AFF... Catar, catar, CATAR!.

Soi vê a situação e nada faz. Ela olha firmemente para o portão depois de analisar o seu entorno e empurra o portão para si, abrindo-o. Novamente um som de rangido é produzido. A luz do sol que nesse instante já está mais forte, faz com que Soi feche um pouco as pálpebras contra a claridade que bate sem piedade na sua face. Os guardas ainda estão nos seus postos e o mais franzino está com uma gaze em cada narina. Eles olham quem está saindo dali e se deparam com Soi. Ambos gelam de medo. Contudo o com gaze no rosto, além de gelar de medo, desmaia.

-Pam... – ao cair.

Soi fica surpresa com a primeira visão que tem quando sai do Departamento de Pesquisas. Ela passa verifica quem foi desmaiado.

-É u m inútil mesmo.

E vai de _shunpou_ até o Segundo Esquadrão.

* * *

**FIM DA QUINTA PARTE  
**

**

* * *

****Nota: **Demorei, mas eu não esqueci da história. Passou-se um ano sem atualizações mas é que ano passado tive um grande bloqueio de escritora e além disso foi o meu ano de vestibular. Bem, espero que tenham gostado. E sim, eu vou terminar essa história.

Um Sayonara da Contadora


	10. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt6

**Nome da história****:** Histórias de uma Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação****:** M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos****:** 50

**Número deste****:** 10

**Autora:** Contadora

**Data de Publicação****:** 29 de maio de 2010

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10  


* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 6  
**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 6)_

_

* * *

_

**ÍNICIO DA SEXTA PARTE

* * *

**

**Um dos pátios de treinamento do Segundo Esquadrão - manhã**

Soifon está em pé defronte a várias fileiras de shinigamis. Do seu lado, Oomaeda olha para as pessoas na sua frente com desdém. Os olhos prateados da mulher inspecionam cada membro do esquadrão ali presente. Sua expressão é séria e de poucos amigos.

-Oomaeda.

Nisso o homem gordo chega mais perto da chinesa.

-Sim?

-Pare com esse olhar. Me dá repulsa.

O tenente fica sem jeito.

-T-tá certo Taichou. – e volta para a sua posição

'_Vamos começar Suzumebachi_' – e dá um passo a frente.

'_...buzzz...tente mudar Soi..._'

-Chamei vocês todos aqui para dar-lhes uma notícia. – em voz alta.

Os shinigamis murmuram.

-Até a batalha de inverno, teremos uma grande hóspede no nosso esquadrão. – pausa e verifica novamente a todos ali. Soi descobre que estão desta vez prestando a atenção nela.

-Shihoin Yoruichi. – pausa. – E para bem recebê-la, quero que todos neste esquadrão que não estejam em missões nos próximos dias, limpem e arrumem TODO o esquadrão.

Soi percebe que alguns deles exclamam desanimo.

-Isso é uma ordem homens.

Nisso a capitã com um shunpou desaparece dali, deixando Oomaeda sozinho no pátio.

'_Boa saída Shaolin...buzzz..._' – diz Suzumebachi durante o Shunpou de Soi.

'_Não tenho tempo Suzu... tenho que preparar pelo menos os meus aposentos e fazer a papelada antes das duas._'

'_...buzzz..._'

Soi então pára. Ela está numa parte mais afastada dos edifícios da Segunda Divisão. Na sua frente uma casa com gramado na frente circundada por um bosque. Ela tem uma varanda coberta na sua frente. Alguns degraus separam o gramado e a varanda. O piso é de madeira, assim como o parapeito e o corrimão. Somente três janelas ficam na frente. Há algumas cadeiras e mesas, também de madeira, com flores. A porta está mais para a parte esquerda.

A chinesa começa a andar, sobe os degraus e chega à frente a porta. Nisso, ela põe a mão dentro do seu uniforme e de lá puxa um chave. Ela a coloca na posição correta na fechadura e a gira. Um som ecoa. A porta se destranca. Soi leva sua mão para a maçaneta empurra-a para baixo, abrindo a porta.

-Vamos logo arrumar esta casa Suzumebachi. – diz o empurrar a porta para dentro. No instante que ela o faz, revela-se uma sala com dois sofás, um tapete, uma lareira, defronte para os sofás, mesinhas de canto com vasos de flores. Há um espelho no hall de entrada, do lado da porta. Embaixo do mesmo há uma mesa com um bloco de bilhete e um livro. Um tapete pequeno recebe os pés de Soifon assim que a mesma entra. O piso da casa é todo de tábua corrida. Em cima da lareira e nas paredes estão alguns quadros e esculturas orientais. Há uma porta um pouco mais a frente do hall, ao lado esquerdo. Em frente ao hall, um corredor surge com três portas. Duas numa mesma parede e outra na parede oposta. Novamente há quadros pendurados e uma mesa com um escultura de um dragão encima. Na sala, três janelas, uma na parede oposta da porta misteriosa, e duas na parede onde estão postos o sofá, a qual é a do hall. Elas iluminam o recinto.

-_Quem vai supervisionar ...buzzzz... o seu Tenente com a papelada_?', pergunta Suzumebachi quando a chinesa está indo em direção ao corredor.

-Isso daqui vai ser rápido. – diz ao empurrar a maçaneta de uma das portas. É a segunda da parede com duas portas.

'...buzzzz...'

**- Corredor para o escritório do capitão – Segundo Esquadrão – duas horas depois.**

Um calçado chinês dá um passo. Ligeiramente dá o segundo. E assim sucessivamente. Um tilintar de duas argolas ecoa pelo corredor. Cada uma está presa no final de duas longas tranças enroladas por um pano.

'Isso daqui vai ser rápido...buzzz...né Soifon ?'

A chinesa demonstra desgosto.

'Não começa Suzumebachi...'

Nisso Soi pára defronte a uma porta e a abre rapidamente. É o seu escritório. Duas enormes fileiras de estantes repletas de livros separam a porte de entrada da parte onde há quatros mesas com suas respectivas cadeiras. Cada mesa possui ao lado um conjunto de quatro gavetas. Em cada lado da sala, em cima das mesas, duas janelas de baixo para-peito estão abertas e por onde estão entrando os raios luminosos. Do lado direito, estão às mesas do quarto e do segundo em comando, onde estão ocupadas por uma mulher e por Oomaeda. Defronte a eles, estão as mesas do terceiro e do primeiro no comando. Encostado na parede que fecha o recinto, um sofá com duas mesinhas de apoio de cada lado. Abajures estão em cima destas. O piso de madeira é aquecido. Soifon lança o olhar ao longo do escritório e vê que Oomaeda já está na lendo os relatórios. Ela passa pelas estantes e chega até a parte das cadeiras. A chinesa nota que SÓ o Oomaeda está ali.

-Oomaeda.- diz ao andar pelo escritório, indo sentar na sua cadeira.

-Sim, Taichou?

-Onde estão Kaoru e Nobu?

-Foram ajudar na limpeza do Esquadrão Taichou.

-... – nisso Soi vai se sentar.

Ao sentar pergunta de novo.

-E quem vai fazer a papelada deles?

-Não sei Taichou...eles ainda fizeram uma boa parte dela, mas saíram assim que deu nove horas.

Os olhos prateados de Soi vão até o relógio na parede e constata.

'Já são nove meia...hum...poderia deixar tudo para ele fazer...hum...mas não seria justo...'

-Oomaeda.

-Sim, Taichou?

-Faremos o restante da papelada deles. Eu o do Nobu e você a da Kaoru.

Oomaeda arregala os olhos.

'Ela não vai deixar para mim?'

-S-s-s-s-s-sim Taichou. – e assente com a cabeça. Em seguida ele está lendo avidamente seus relatórios.

'Acho melhor não dar mais nenhum aborrecimento...Não quero fazer toda aquela papelada a mais não...'

Nisso Soi ao ver que o seu subordinado voltou ao seu trabalho, começa, ela mesma, a fazer a sua papelada.

'Se eu correr... consigo terminar a minha e parte da Kaoru...', e começa a ler.

-Crock...Crock...

'DE NOVO NÃO!'

Nisso Soi levanta. Oomaeda leva um susto e deixa cair migalhas nos papéis.

'Ah não Taichou...'

Soi está com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

-Oomaeda.

-S-sim Taichou?

Soifon se segura.

'Calma Soi...Lembre-se do seu objetivo...buzzz...'

A mão da chinesa se fecha.

'Tá bom..'

-Vou ficar ausente hoje a tarde. – começa a falar. Oomaeda pega o saco de biscoitos e começa a comer.

- E infelizmente você vai ter que fazer o que restar da minha papelada.

Mais um biscoito. Um engasgo do homem.

'Como é que ele consegue comer tanto?'

-Sim Taichou. Cof... Cof! – fala o homem no meio da tosse voltando ao trabalho. Soi vê as migalhas que caíram outrora e fica ainda mais irritada.

'Ele...buzzz... está fazendo os relatórios...buzzz'

'Mas as migalhas vão sujá-los!'

'Se sujarem...buzzzz... você PODE falar. Mas ele não está sujando agora...buzzz...Lembre-se..'

'...do meu objetivo...tá.'

-'Depois de fazer os relatórios Oomaeda...– continua tentando se acalmar. Oomaeda fica desesperado.

'A Taichou vai mandar mais trabalho para mim..Ai não!'

Nisso Soi vai até a sua cadeira e senta. Ela ergue a mão e pega uns dos papéis que estavam em cima da mesa e começa a ler. - ...Hum...você terá dois dias de folga.

Os olhos do tenente ficam estarrecidos.

-Dois dias?

-Quer que eu diminua? – responde Soi ainda lendo o seu texto.

-N-n-não Taichou! – nisso ele ajeita a sua mesa e arruma as suas migalhas num canto. Ele começa a ler ferozmente os seus relatórios.

'Se eu soubesse que dando de vez em quando uma folga ele arruma a mesa... teria dado antes...'

'Talvez porque você ...buzzz... não tinha deixado...'

'Eu sei Suzu... Eu sei...'

'Então já sabe o segredo pra conseguir o que quer...buzzzzzzz...'

'Hum.'

Soi folheia o relatório.

-...

Outro biscoito. Soi, nervosa com o barulho, começa a ler os relatórios que estão encima da sua mesa.


	11. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt7

**Nome da história****:** Histórias de uma Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação****:** M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos****:** 50

**Número deste****:** 11

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação****:** 1 de Junho de 2010

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**

* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 7**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 7)_

**

* * *

**

**ÍNICIO DA SÉTIMA PARTE**

**

* * *

**

Uma borboleta infernal voa da janela do escritório de Soi. Ela voa até a mesa da chinesa, a qual está absorta no seu trabalho, e pousa em cima de um monte de papéis. Oomaeda está lendo avidamente os seus relatórios. O sol ilumina mais fortemente o recinto. A mulher de haori observa o inseto e diz.

-Fale.

'Mensagem do Capitão Mayuri'.

Nisso o homem mais a frente, se distrai com a voz aguda da borboleta e lança um olhar curioso para a mesa da Taichou. A chinesa revira os olhos em descrétido.

-Oomaeda. Seu. Trabalho. O. Aguarda.

-...! – e volta a ler o seu texto. – Hai Taichou!

Os olhos prateados da mulher voltam a observar a borboleta.

-Pode dizer.

'O que me foi pedido ficou pronto antes do tempo Soifon Taichou. Encontre-me na mesma sala que veio falar comigo pela manhã. Se quiser pode vir agora mesmo e nós acabamos com essa maldita história de uma vez por todas... Nemu pare com isso! Hey!...'

'...Parece que o ...buzzz... homem acabou antes do tempo...'

'O dispositivo já deveria estar guardado. E calada Suzu. Vamos ver se tem mais.'

Soi fica esperando por mais. Mas ela percebe que não chegará aos seus ouvidos mais palavras.

'Calada Suzu... buzzz... ainda bem que eu não...buzzz... ligo para essas coisas...buzzz...'

'Suzu...'

'Conheço Você...buzz...'

'Desculpe'

'...!'

'...'

'...buzzz... como as coisas mudam depressa...

E então ela ergue a mão para que a borboleta pouse no seu dedo indicador.

'Demorou...buzzzz... centenas de anos para ela perceber que quem manda aqui...buzzz... sou eu...'

'...! Suzu!'

'...brincadeira...buzzzz...'

Ao ver que o inseto o fez, eleva-o até na altura do seu queixo e diz:

-Recado de Soifon Taichou para Mayuri Taichou.

A borboleta bate as asas.

'Daqui a meia hora o encontrarei com ele no local referido. '

Nisso a borboleta sai do seu dedo e vai até a janela por entrou, levando consigo o recado. Soi olha para a sala.

'Vou ter que sair antes do previsto... '

'...buzzz...'

Ela empurra a cadeira para a trás e levanta. Suas mãos estão ainda no tampo da mesa durante o ato. Uma sombra se projeta para frente, por causa do sol.

-Oomaeda.

Oomaeda levanta o olhar.

-Sim Taichou ?

Soi sai de trás da mesa. Dá dois passos.

-Vou ter que sair mais cedo. – os ombros do homem caem em cansaço. - Faça os relatórios.

-Sim Taichou... – responde enquanto a mulher se encaminha para a porta.

-E não pense que eu vou deixar de ler depois o que você fez. –pausa. – E depois, você terá dois dias de folga assim que terminar isso. – e abre a porta.

Um som forte ecoa com o fechamento da mesma. Soi observa os dois lados do corredor.

'Vamos falar primeiro com uma pessoa Suzu...'

E com um shunpou desaparece. Em seguida, aparece em frente ao portão da primeira divisão. É um prédio alto com telhado no estilo oriental. Várias árvores ornamentam o local. Alguns homens andam por ali. Entrando e saindo. É nesse ambiente que Soi avança para a entrada. Ela anda por alguns minutos por entre as árvores e prédios até que chega num com uma patrulha de prontidão em frente há um enorme portão.

'...buzzz... olha só Shaolin.. você bem que podia arranjar..buzzz...um namorado da primeira divisão...'

'Suzu!'

'Que foi ? Pelo menos...buzzz... você não choraminga pelos cantos...buzz..'

'Pare de falar... '

O que parece ser o líder do grupo dá um passo à frente quando a chinesa chega e pára. O homem percebe que a mulher é um capitão e fala:

-Sim Taichou ?

-Preciso falar com Genryusai Soutaichou. – fala sem expressão.

Nisso a patrulha abre um corredor e o homem-líder bate no portão com as mãos. Ele logo em seguida é aberto e revela uma escadaria que vai dar num outro portão menor do que o primeiro, mas ainda sim grande. Dois guardas estão em cada lado deste último.

-Por favor Taichou, siga-me. – e o começa a andar pela escada. Soi o segue. Em segundos, ambos estão no topo, a chinesa fala.

-Soifon Taichou deseja falar com o Soutaichou.

O homem da esquerda abre há um pouco o portão e em seguida o fecha. Soi espera uns segundos antes que o mesmo volta.

-Pode entrar Soifon Taichou. – fala o homem-guarda para a mulher que prontamente avança no portão e entra.

É um enorme salão delimitado por uma varanda aberta defronte e a porta de entrada e paredes. Do lado direito da porta, no fundo há a mesa com o Taichou do primeiro esquadrão. No outro extremo, estantes com livros. O recinto está claro. Soi se encaminha lentamente para a mesa do homem idoso.

-Soutaichou. – diz com respeito.

O homem a olha.

-Soifon Taichou. – responde. – Meu subordinado avisou-me da sua inesperada visita.

-Sim.

-Qual propósito? – e põe as mãos encima da mesa.

-Estou informando que vou ficar ausente por dois dias para treinar.

-Preparação para a batalha de inverno?

Soi assente.

-Pois bem Soifon Taichou. Pode ficar o tempo que for necessário para se preparar.

-Obrigada Soutaichou.

O homem levanta a mão.

-Toda a ação que visa se tornar mais forte para a grande batalha, é bem-vinda. – pausa. – É isso Soifon Taichou?

-Sim.

-Certo.

Nisso Soi está se virando para ir embora.

-Espere Soifon Taichou.

Soi pára e volta para a sua antiga posição.

-Sim?

-Já que está presente por aqui, como está sendo a preparação do 2 esquadrão para hospedar os nossos aliados?

A chinesa adquire uma postura ainda mais séria.

-Os preparativos estão indo muito bem Soutaichou. Conseguimos terminar de arrumar as instalações do hóspede e limpar todo o quartel.

-Aham. Muito bem Soifon Taichou. Até quando vocês vão terminar?

-Ainda hoje mesmo.

-Excelente. – pausa. - Dispensada.

Soi faz um sinal de respeito e sai da sala.

'...buzzz... conseguiu...'

'Sim.'

xxXXxx

Yahiko e o amigo ainda estão guardando o portão do Departamento de Pesquisas. Eles estão mais alerta e o mais magro está com um tampão no nariz. Yahiko está desta vez encostado na parede e segurando um bastão. O sol está mais forte e alguns raios solares atingem o corpo do homem mais musculoso. Nisso ele faz uma careta desgosto. O outro amigo percebe e diz:

-Aja como um homem idiota.

O outro olha-o feio.

-Quê?

-Eu disse par agir feito homem.

-...!

-Com essa caretinha... – e nisso dá uma risada. Yahiko por sua vez aponta o bastão para o seu colega.

-Olha lá!

-Hum! Isso não me assusta. – e vira o rosto.

-Só não brigo com você agora covardão porque está quase no fim da minha guarda. – e nisso olha o relógio. – Faltam 15 minutos...

-Hum.. depois eu é que sou o covardão aqui... – nisso um vento passa por eles.

-O quê? – pronto para atacar.

- AJAM COMO HOMENS!

'...buzzz... eles não aprendem...'

Ambos viram os rostos para a fonte da última fala. Yahiko fica chocado. 'Duas visitas?'

-S-s-s-ssoifon Taichou!

O colega de Yahiko desmaia no instante seguinte. Soi observa a queda com uma expressão de desaprovação.

-É um inútil mesmo...

'...concordo..buzzz...'

- O que deseja Taichou? – pergunta o homem restante. Nisso Soi percebe que ainda tem uma pessoa por ali e levanta o olhar.

-Preciso falar com Mayuri Taichou.

O homem coça a cabeça. 'Mas de novo?', pensa.

'Além de surdo, retardado ...buzzz... tem acesso de idiotice...'

'Mas de novo?'

Ele percebe que a mulher está esperando uma resposta. Ele leva um susto pelo seu silêncio e diz desajeitado.

-E-ele está na mesma sala Taichou. – Nisso ele se vira e abre o portão.

Soi nada diz entra no edifício. Ela atravessa os mesmos corredores, passa por um número maior de pessoas, vê ao longe Nemu e chega finalmente na porta da sala do Mayuri.

'É aqui Suzu.'

' ...buzzzz... '

A chinesa ergue a mão para bater na porta e imediatamente, ela se abre, revelando a mesma disposição do laboratório. Há um homem há um metro de distância da entrada. É Mayuri.

-Ora... não é que ela veio.

-...

Nisso o homem sai da sala.

-Recebi a sua borboleta-infernal. – diz o homem a começar a andar per um corredor adjacente ao que Soi veio. A chinesa por sua vez fica um pouco para trás.

-O que foi agora? – pede Mayuri com uns dois metros a frente e já no outro corredor.

-Nós não vamos entrar? – diz e aponta para a sala. O homem olha sem emoção para um ponto fixo na chão.

-Ai, Ai... Só era para que você soubesse onde me encontrar... – e vira de costas para a mulher, começando a andar novamente. Desta vez, a jovem capitã o segue.

'...buzz... ele realmente fica mais estiloso com um homonka nas costas...'

'hum...', responde mentalmente Shaolin enquanto acompanha Mayuri na caminhada pelo corredor. Ao mesmo tempo ela repara os lugares por onde passam. O piso, as portas, os números que antes não tinha reparado que identificam as salas, a iluminação, as pessoas por ali e o som oco dos seus passos e do homem a sua frente. Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Soi pergunta:

-Falta muito?

Mayuri não responde de imediato.

-Não muito. Aliais já estamos quase lá. – fala ao virar a direita e entrando num outro corredor não muito comprido. Ele não possui portas e é sem saída. Os dois taichous param. Soifon não está entendendo nada.

-...?

-Chegamos. – diz o homem ainda de costas para a chinesa. Ele observa orgulhosamente as paredes.

-Como assim chegamos? – diz. – Aqui não tem nada.

Mayuri então levanta a mão e com o dedo indicador para cima, se vira para encarar a chinesa. Ele chega mais perto e fala baixo com um sorriso.

-E é o nada que deve ser.

-...!

Então ele leva a mão até o haori e de lá puxa uma espécie de controle remoto e aperta um botão. E então na parede a frente, uma porta se ergue lentamente, revelando um recinto novo. Mayuri abre um largo sorriso e avança. Soi o segue rapidamente e percebe que o recinto a sua frente é uma cópia de uma casa humana moderna. Possui uma sala espaçosa com todo o conforto e tecnologia, sofás, televisão, filmes, blueray, DVD's, Cd's de músicas, além de um tocador de musica, uma mesa de jantar, ventilador, tapete, lâmpadas, mesas de canto com abajures, estantes com livros, piano, um violino encima da mesa ao lado de uma flauta transversal, e na sala de estar, uma lareira. De um lado do grande salão que abriga, a sala de jantar, de televisão, de música e de estar, há uma escada por detrás da lareira que segue para o segundo andar. Ela percebe uma cozinha americana anexada à sala de jantar e um corredor mais a frente do da música, com outras portas. Há uma porta de sai da cozinha americana que dá pra o ambiente externo. Mayuri vai até o sofá e se senta.

-Mas o que é isso? – pergunta Soi andando estarrecida pela casa.

-Isso é o JV.

-Como?

-O dispositivo que me pediu.

-O JV é uma casa? – indaga com raiva.

-Não me ofenda! O JV não é uma casa!

Soi vai anda até o sofá.

-Então o que é? Pelo que me lembre ele não era assim...

-Tem razão. Ele era um dispositivo muito primitivo. – e levanta as suas mãos para explicar. – Eu o melhorei.

-...

-O JV é o melhor dispositivo para treinamento que já existiu. Além de não deixar passar o seu reiatsu para fora daqui, ele tem um mecanismo espaço-tempo. Eu estava pensando em colocar isso como veneno primeiramente, mas consegui por aqui nesta sala com um efeito bem menor. É assim, cada 1 hora passada do lado de fora, aqui dentro se passa 5 anos ou mais.

Soi fica chocada.

-Mais de 5 anos?

-Não fique chocada. Quando você sair daqui vai ser como entrou. Jovem. O tempo só vai passar aqui dentro. Você não vai envelhecer porque você veio de outro espaço-tempo. Mas você pode usar o tempo que você ganha extra aqui para fazer qualquer coisa mais rapidamente.

Soi fica maravilhada e se senta no sofá.

-Ele foi feito para ter sempre alimentos aqui nessa casa. Quando sentir fome. Sempre terá na geladeira ou na dispensa algo para preparar. – nisso Mayuri pega o controle remoto e a mostra para Soi.

-Está vendo esse controle?

Soi assente.

-Você regula com ele o tempo que vai passar aqui. O mínimo é cinco. Você também regula o quão pesado será a pressão encima de você.

-Pressão?

-Sim. Mas não se preocupe. Ela não age aqui dentro.

-Aqui dentro?

-Essa casa é uma parte do JV. Os dias e noites transcorrem normalmente como se fosse um dia normal. Há estações do ano como no mundo lá fora.

-Uma parte?

-Sim. Vem. – e nisso levanta. No caminho ele deixa o controle encima da mesa, ao lado do relógio. Soi o segue imediatamente. Eles passam pela cozinha e Mayuri abre uma porta.

-Essa é a outra parte que eu modifiquei. – no momento em que empurra a porta e revela um imenso mundo com colinas, árvores, montanhas, céu...

Soi fica novamente chocada.

-Você fez isso?

-Não. Esse é o mundo da sua Zampakutou. O JV tem como um segundo objetivo materializar o mundo da Zampakutou.

Soi observa a paisagem.

-Você tem sorte. O mundo é o 'mundo' da sua Zampakutou.

-...

-Pelo menos não vai ficar maluca quando sair.

Soi olha incrédula.

'Esse é o seu mundo Suzu?'

'Sim...buzzz... Ele fica desse jeito quando você ouve os meus conselhos...'

Nisso Mayuri volta para a sala, deixando a porta aberta.

'E quando eu não o faço?'

'...buzzz... vira deserto...'

-Agora... – continua o homem ao ir até a mesa de jantar e dali elevar um relógio. Soi anda até a sala. – Vê esse relógio?

-Sim. Ele vai te mostrar o tempo de permanência sua aqui. – e nisso o coloca o relógio de volta na mesa. – Todos os relógios daqui são programados para isso. Só existe um dentre todos que mostra a data do mundo de fora é o que está no seu quarto.

-Eu tenho quarto?

-Que pergunta... eu acabei de dizer que o 'relógio está no seu quarto'.

'Ele fica bem bonito com um homonka no corpo...'

'...buzzz... eu te disse...'

O homem junta os dedos da mão.

-Bom. Tomei a liberdade de fazer cópias do seu uniforme e roupas comuns para o seu dia-a-dia. Tens dosi armários cheios delas. Além disso, tem no quarto, roupas de cama para 50 anos. Aliais tudo aqui é para durar 50 anos. Tem estoque de cada coisa no segundo andar. Encima também estão as suas roupas de cama e de vestir de inverno e de outras estações. A atual daqui é a primavera. Não existe mais nenhum ser aqui a não ser você e a sua Zampakutou.

-Obrigada Mayuri Taichou.

-Não é isso. É que não queria ver alguém andando pelo meu esquadrão carregando malas de roupas. No seu escritório tem um manual dizendo tudo isso e mais um pouco. Se quiser ver algo, pode ligar esse aparelho – e aponta para a televisão. – mas ele só passará coisas como filmes e programas do mundo dos vivos.

-...

- Cada coisa aqui foi testada. Elas funcionam. Além disso, cada aparelho aqui tem no escritório um manual. Bom...Acho que te expliquei tudo que eu podia. Daqui a 24 horas do lado de fora, eu apareço aqui para ver se você já ficou maluca ou não.

-Certo. - olhando-o.

Nisso ele vai até a porta por onde entrou. Mas antes de sair, ele diz.

-Ou até, no mínimo, 120 anos Soifon Taichou. E lembre-se o JV já está programado para ter no mínimo 5 anos. – e sai.

Shaolin então começa a analisar mais detalhadamente o lugar. Ela põe as mãos na cintura.

-Bom... vou ficar por 240 anos não? – diz em voz alta.

Nesse momento, Suzumebachi se materializa na sala.

-É...buzzz... ainda bem que ele tem bom gosto... – diz ao pousar no braço do sofá.

Soi vai até Suzumebachi e acaricia a cabeça dela.

-Hum... ele deve ter pedido ajuda para a Nemu e esta perguntou para a Associação das Mulheres Shinigamis. – calma.

-...Buzzz...

Então Soi pára e começa a andar pelo corredor anexo a sala.

-...já parou...buzzz... ? – e ergue voo.

-Depois Suzu. Vamos explorar o lugar. – e abre ergue a mão para abrir a primeira porta a direita.

-Explore...buzzz... o mundo lá fora. Você tem um mundo imenso para tal. – e segue a chinesa.

A taichou empurra finalmente a porta e é revelado um imenso salão de armas com todos os tipos de armas ninjas existentes. É uma réplica de um dojo. Soi observa o novo recinto da porta.

-Hum...e não é que ele fez um ótimo trabalho aqui.

Ela vira, deixa a porta aberta e empurra uma porta, a segunda da direita. Revela-se um escritório com estantes repletas de livros. Há uma mesa com papéis por ali. Mais ao fundo, caixas e mais caixas estão fechadas.

-...

Ela segue e abre uma terceira porta, desta vez na esquerda. É um enorme quarto com: uma cama de casal, dois armários, espelho e uma janela para o ambiente externo. Suzumebachi olha o quarto pelo ombro da sua dona.

-IHHHHH! Já tenho onde...buzzzz... dormir!

-Como?

-Vou dormir com...buzzz...você Shaolin.

A chinesa lança um olhar incrédulo.

-Você ...buzz... não sabe o que é dormir ao relento.

Soi revira os olhos.

-Esta bem. Você pode dormir na cama... – e nisso sai da soleira da porta e vai abrir a última porta, mais a frente. É um luxuoso banheiro com direito a banheira. Ele é todo branco com detalhes amarelos, como por exemplo, a toalha a mostras. Defronte a bancada onde a pia está suspensa, há dois armários de duas portas. Soi vai até um deles e o abre.

-Hum... toalhas. – diz a mulher ao ver o que está dentro dele. Em seguida ela abre o segundo é percebe que dentro tem roupões, shampoos, sabonetes, escovas e pastas de dentes.

-Precavido... – e sai. Ela anda pelo corredor e chega na sala. Ela põe as mãos na cintura novamente e diz:

-Vamos treinar Suzu! – e num instante ela retira seu haori de capitão e com um shunpou vai até a parte de fora da casa.

'..buzzz...Sempre apressada...' – e nisso Suzumebachi segue Soifon até o lado de fora.


	12. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt8

**Nome da história****:** Histórias de uma Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação****:** M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos****:** 50

**Número deste****:** 12

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação****:** 5 de Junho de 2010

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**

* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 8  
**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 8)_

**

* * *

**

**ÍNICIO DA OITAVA PARTE

* * *

**

A zampakutou ao alcançar a porta da frente começa a ser iluminada pelos 'raios solares'. Ela percebe que Soi já está mais a frente perto de uma árvore, se alongando. Dobrado ao sopé do caule, estão o haori de capitão e a faixa amarela. O local é um extenso gramado com algumas árvores espaçadas. Mais a frente há um aumento quantitativo delas, e ao que parece, uma floresta subtropical toma forma. Do lado esquerdo, um imenso lago rodeado por montanhas com um pequeno estreito ao longe. Este dá a vazão do lago para o mar. Por isso, perto da casa, uma faixa de pequenas pedras circunda a 'fronteira' leste. As árvores da floresta são do tipo coníferas. O céu está azul. No chão, perto de Soi, pequenas ramídeas protegem pequenos arbustos floridos.

-Vamos Suzu! – diz Soi ao alongar o braço.

A abelha vai até a chinesa e fica suspensa no ar ao lado dos arbustos floridos.

-Hum... Vejamos...buzzz...por onde começamos...

Soi lança um 'olhar'.

-Como assim por onde? – e começa a alongar o outro braço. – Vamos treinar para o Gonryoumaru.

-Eu sei... mas, quero ver primeiro como você evoluiu desde da nossa conversa sobre isso...

Soi pára e se volta para o espírito da sua katana.

-Acho que já demonstrei isso a você.

-Temos muito tempo Shaolin...buzzz...

-...

-240 anos como você disse a pouco.

Soi cruza os braços.

-...buzzzz...tsc...tsc... Está bem Shaolin. Qual é a sua 'programação'?

Nisso Soi senta no gramado e diz com as mãos nos joelhos:

-Primeiro eu gostaria de fazer nesses primeiros dez anos aqui um treinamento de Shunpou e Hakuda com uma pressão aumentada em duas vezes.

-Vai começar logo com outra pressão?

-Hum... – pensativa. – Por quê?

O espírito sai dos arbustos e pousa ao lado da chinesa. A mulher começa a acariciar a cabeça do inseto.

-...buzzz...

-...

-Não tem nada Shaolin. Mas por que desejas começar com uma pressão dobrada?

-Por que quero melhorar o que já sei o mais rápido possível. – diz ainda com uma das mãos em Suzumebachi.

Um vento passa por elas.

-Quero melhorar o meu Hakuda, Shunpo, Shunkou nesses primeiros dez anos.

-E depois?

-Depois eu penso Suzu. Quero primeiro melhorar isso. – olhando para a grama se movimentando.

-Quando é que você vai...buzzz... usar a pressão?

-Daqui um ano. Prefiro conhecer a casa com mais detalhes e a redondeza. – e nisso Soi muda o olhar para o lago. – Não é que o Mayuri teve um bom gosto...

Soi então levanta.

-Aqui é um belo local. – e começa a andar pelo gramado indo em direção ao lago. Ela inspira profundamente.

-E silencioso. – continua.

'É tudo o que eu precisava para...'

-Bom – corta Suzumebachi os pensamentos de Soi. - ... Mayuri Taichou a avisou. Não tem ninguém além de nós. – e nisso voa até Soi.

Nesse momento uma nuvem corta a luminosidade do sol. Soi analisa o mais longínquo pedacinho de terra visível no seu horizonte. Seus olhos prateados percorrem as montanhas e a floresta. Ela então abraça a sua cintura com seus braços e fica nessa posição em silêncio.

-Shaolin?

-Hã? O que foi? – suavemente ao sair do seu devaneio.

-Está certa disso?

-Do ... ? Ah. – intrigada. - Tá bom. Sim. Estou.

Suzumebachi fica calada por uns segundos.

-Você quer...buzzz... ficar por aqui pelos 240 anos mesmo Shaolin?

Nisso Soi larga a sua cintura e levanta a mão para mexer no cabelo. Suas tranças tilintam com essa ação.

-Quero ficar aqui o quanto for necessário Suzumebachi. A guerra de inverno está chegando e eu preciso estar forte para lutar nela.

-Mas...buzzz... 240 anos é muito tempo sozinho.

Soi fica pensativa.

-Eu não estou sozinha. Tenho você.

-Mas eu não sou um...

-Mas é companhia. Além disso, tenho muito que fazer para ficar fazendo social. – nisso ela fica carrancuda.

-Precisamos trabalhar isso em você.

-Para o nível?

-Não. Porque você às vezes é muito chata. – nisso começa a voar para longe.

-Suzu! – grita para o espírito que está indo para os arbustos.

-Se você quer treinar. Treine.

Num shunpo Soi aparece na frente do espírito.

-Suzu...

-Precisa ficar mais...

-Eu sei.

-Então?

Soi olha para baixo.

-Certo. Desculpe.

-...

-Olha eu...

-Não precisa mais que isso. Só que quero saber se você quer mesmo atingir o nível.

-Mas é claro que eu quero! – gesticula.

-E o que significa o nível?

-O estado perfeito entre o shinigami e a Zampakutou.

-Pois então temos que parar...buzzzz... com essas coisas.

Soi coloca os braços junto ao corpo e fala:

-Certo.

'Lembre Soi. Ficar mais calma. Cal-ma.', pensa a chinesa durante o ato.

-Mais...buzzz... uma coisa.

-...

-Existem dois estágios para o Gonryumaru.

-Quais?

-Um que...buzzz... o shinigami e a Zampakutou ficam inseparáveis, que foi o caso do...buzzz... Baishin e o último que é quando o Shinigami pode retornar a sua foram original depois de transformado.

Soi fica séria.

-É como se fosse um Bankai?

-Quase isso, mas mantenha uma coisa me mente...buzzz... se uma shikai fosse o numero 1 de força, uma Zampakutou seria 10. E qual seria de uma bankai?

Soi pensa.

-100?

-Aham. Certo. Agora pensa. – e nesse momento ambas se sentam novamente no gramado.

-...

-Qual seria o do primeiro estágio?

-200?

O espírito emite um zunido em reprovação. Soi fica confusa.

-Qual então?

-...buzzz.. Seria 400.

-...! O quê? – com os olhos arregalados.

-Sim. O nível é duas vezes mais forte que o Bankai.

Soi então fica de pé e começa e pensar em voz alta.

-Se o nível é tão forte. Imagina o segundo estágio! – gesticulando.

-Pois é. O segundo estágio alcança a marca de 500. – completa o espírito. Soi então vira o rosto para o inseto e continua.

-Preciso dele para a batalha de inverno.

Suzumebachi concorda com um zunido.

-Certo...buzzz...

-Suzumebachi eu realmente precisão dele. Mesmo.

-Ora...buzz... eu sei Shaolin. Mas agora só precisa de você. Temos..buzzz... no mínimo 240 anos para treinar. – E bate as asas. – Não é tempo..buzz... suficiente?

Soi fica em silêncio. 'Suzu tem razão.'

-Outra coisa Soi. Seu cronograma é perfeito.

Soi pisca uma vez.

-O que disse?

-Que o seu..buzzz... cronograma é perfeito.

-E você FICOU IMPLICANDO com ele esse tempo todo? – sussurra num tom irritado.

Suzumebachi voa para perto da árvore.

-Eu nunca disse...buzzzz... que ele era ruim. Só não gostei...buzzz... de começar logo com a pressão.

Soi fecha uma mão.

'Calma Soi. Cal-ma. Respira... Um, dois, três... você CONSEGUE ficar CALMA. Respira...Um...' , pensa quando fecha os olhos em descontentamento.

-Então. Você concordou... – fala pausadamente. - ... com o meu cronograma.

-...buzz...

Soi nesse momento inspira profundamente.

-..buzzzz...Sim.

'Vão ser os anos mais longos da minha vida...', pensa Soi quando finalmente começa o seu treinamento.

* * *

**

* * *

- 7 anos mais tarde – total de 7 anos no dispositivo.

* * *

**

Soi entá correndo por entre a floresta num Shunpo surpreendente. É outono e há algumas folhas no chão. As árvores estão ficando cada vez mais vazias. Soi está vestindo seu traje habitual de comandante do onmtsukidou. Sua aparência não mudou em nada..

'Hum... um belo entardecer pensa Soi ao passar como um relâmpago sobre uma clareira e olhara para o céu alaranjado. De repente ela atinge uma imensa clareira. E diz:

-Shunkou.

* * *

**- 15 anos mais tarde – total de 22 anos no dispositivo

* * *

**

Soi está enrolada num espesso coberto verde. Ela está sentada no sofá, lendo. Há uma caneca com chá posta no chão, ao lado de um dos pés do sofá. Pela janela, percebemos que neva lá fora. Suzumebachi está descansando em cima da lareira, a qual está acesa.

-...buzzz...

-O que foi Suzu? – pergunta Soi virando uma página.

-...buzzz...quentinho...

Soi revira os olhos.

-Faz muito frio lá fora. – diz a chinesa ainda focada no seu livro.

... Como foi o seu treino?

-Gelado.

-..buzzzz...quem manda treinar nesse frio.

Soi fica calada.

-Pelo menso consegui finalmente dominar o Bankai.

Da lareira Suzumebachi zune.

- Qual foi o pedaço de terra...buzzz... que foi explodido dessa vez?

Um olhar prateado pousa no espírito.

-Não começa.

-...buzzz...

-Além disso, não é o seu mundo mesmo...explodi algo muito longe daqui. – mais uma página é virada.

-...buzzz...

-Estamos a quanto tempo aqui?

-22 anos Shaolin. Cerca de 4 horas e meia lá fora.

-Esse dispositivo é fantástico. – diz Soi pondo o livro no colo e olhando para a casa. – Eu nem envelheci. – e massageia o rosto.

-Aham...buzzz...

-Suzu você está prestando atenção?

-Sim...buzz... muito frio para um resposta.

Soi revira os olhos mais uma vez.

-Faltam 28 anos para a visita dele aqui...

Nesse momento o vento lá fora começa a emitir som. Soi olha para a janela e fala:

-Agora temos uma tempestade de neve...

* * *

**- 20 anos mais tarde. – total de 42 anos no dispositivo.

* * *

**

É primavera novamente e Soi está meditando sob um tronco defronte ao seu lago vizinho. Ela está calma. Suzumebachi está ao seu lado, observando-a.

-Continue assim Soi e dentro de ...buzzz... 5 anos você conseguirá o passo inicial.

Soi abre um olho.

-Eu estou meditando.

-E eu... falando...buzzz...

Soi sai da possição de meditação e se volta para o espírito.

-O quê?

-Soi. Calma.

-Eu estou calma. Sério. Pela primeira vez o treinamento surtiu efeito e posso agora só me dedicar a alcançar o nível. – começa a falar. – Consegui melhorar o meu shunkou, shunpo e dominei o Bankai.

Suzumebachi a observa e solta um zunido.

-Mas não dominou-os.

-Suzu...

-Está bem. Vamos continuar.

E nisso Soi volta ao seu estado de meditação.

* * *

**8 anos mais tarde – Total de 50 anos no dispositivo.

* * *

**

É uma manhã de primavera e as janelas estão abertas. Um vento percorre a casa, arejando-a. Soi está na cozinha preparando sobre a bancada um desjejum: leite e um pão recheado com alguma pasta. Quando ela está pondo-o sobre um prato para levar para a sala, ela escuta um barulho vindo da mesma e larga o alimento na cozinha. Ao andar para a sala ela escuta um resmungo masculino. Ela pára e se esconde por detrás da porta da cozinha.

-Hum... Não é que a mulher cuidou daqui.

Os olhos de Soi ficam estreitos ao perceber o intruso.

'Quem é ele ?', pensa. 'Mayuri Taichou disse que não teria mais ninguém aqui... Mayuri... MAYURI! Hoje faz 50 anos que estou aqui!', nisso Soi sai de trás da porta e entra na sala. Ela vê o tal capitão de costas.

-Mayuri Taichou. – diz a chinesa alegre por ver uma pessoa.

O cientista se vira e vê a mulher.

-Ora, ora... Soifon Taichou. Quanto tempo não? – diz ao observar a casa.

-Sim. 50 anos.

-Hum... para mim foram só 10 horas.

Soi fica séria.

- Bom, venho aqui para ver se você não ficou maluca. – nisso ele pára e analisa Soi. – Pelo que vejo ainda não.

Ele então vai até o sofá e senta.

-Está usando qual? – pergunta o homem.

-Pressão 1,5 e com 5 anos.

-Ainda usa os 5 anos?

-Tenho 2 dias até a chegada dos meus hóspedes. Posso usar os 5 anos tranquilamente.

- Hum... – responde o homem. – Pois então nada tenho que fazer.

Mayuri levanta, indo embora. Soi segue com o olhar.

* * *

**- 150 anos mais tarde – total de 200 anos no dispositivo

* * *

**

É um tarde de verão e Soi está se refrescando no lago. Ela nada de um lado para o outro. Suzumebachi está observando das pedras.

-Essa água está ótima. – fala Soi.

-...buzzzz...

-Que pena que você não pode entrar nela... – e nisso mergulha no lago. Ao emergir segundos depois, fala:

-Ah.. que pena que o meu tempo aqui esteja acabando... – com o seu cabelo solto e totalmente encharcado. Ela começa a nadar em direção as pedras e seu corpo começa a ser revelado. Ela está sem roupa. Seus pés vão até a pedra ao lado de Suzumebachi. Ela ergue a mão e pega uma toalha.

-Só faltam 40 anos...buzzzz...

-É.

Soi então com um Shunpou aparece em frente da porta dos fundos da casa. Ela entra. Passa pela cozinha, ainda se secando e chega na sala. Ela olha para a mesma, com um olhar sério. Seus olhos estão passando por cada centímetro do recinto, procurando algo.

-Onde foi que eu... ? – pensa antes de um estalo possuir a sua mente. – Ah já sei...

A chinesa anda até o banheiro e chegando lá, abre um dos armários e puxa uma yukata. Num movimento rápido, ela põe a roupa. Num segundo, ela puxa um pente do mesmo armário e começa a pentear os cabelos. Durante a ação ela se olha no espelho. Seu rosto não envelheceu nada. Nem mesmo o seu corpo.

'Parece que o Mayuri estava certo. Estive aqui por 200 anos e não envelheci nada.', pensa enquanto penteia.

Ela respira.

'Ainda bem que não. Pude nesses anos que estou aqui finalmente dominar o Bankai, o shunko e o shunpo...mas ainda não o Gonryumaru...', nisso ela pousa o pente na bancada. Seus olhos estão nesse objeto.

'Tenho tirar a pressão de 2,5 para a normal... talvez assim eu consiga...', nisso ela levanta o olhar.

Mais uma respiração e uma leve fumaça se formam no espelho.

'Tenho que aproveitar esse 40 anos que estou aqui. Não quero ter que aumentar ainda mais o meu tempo por aqui...'

Ela põe uma das mãos na sua face.

'... aqui é mesmo muito solitário...'

**

* * *

- 25 anos depois – total de 225 anos no dispositivo**

* * *

Soi está meditando. Nas suas costas, bate uma queda d'agua. Ela está vestindo uma escassa vestimenta. Seus cabelos estão soltos e seus olhos, fechados. Ao redor da cachoeira, uma floresta tropical toma forma. É verão. Suzumebachi está olhando avidamente pata a sua dona, de um galho próximo. De repende, Soi abre os seus olhos. Suzumebachi chega perto e diz:

-Chegou a hora Shaolin.

Então, calmamente, Soifon sai da sua posição de meditação.

-Então vamos para casa. Prefiro fazer isso perto da onde eu entrei. – nisso o espírito é agarrado pela mulher. Com um shunpou, desaparecem dali. Segundos depois, elas aparecem nos fundos da casa. A mulher solta a abelha.

-..buzzz...belo shunpou.

Soi sorri.

-Obrigada.

Suzumebachi levanta vôo.

-Nós precisamos fazer isso fora deste dispositivo Shaolin.

-Não podemos fazer aqui? – suavemente.

-...buzzz...não.

-Por que?

-Porque é algo muito sério e precisa ser feito no local da sua dimensão.

Soi assente e com um sorriso fala:

-Já era tempo de sairmos daqui... – e nisso observa o seu entorno.

-...buzzzz...como você mudou...

-Quê?

-Disse que 'sim'.

Então Soifon e Suzumebachi entram na casa. Soi passa pela Sala. Nisso ela pára, observando.

-Quando sair daqui, vou pedir para que Mayuri Taichou me dê a planta dessa casa.

Suzumebachi, que estava no seu encalço, ao escutar, pergunta:

-Por que?

-Suzu... – nisso começa a andar pela casa. – Passei nessa dimensão 225 anos. É muito tempo. –séria. – Me acostumei com essa casa.

O espírito zune em concordância.

Soi então passa pela mesa e observa o relógio. Ela sorri com a marcação do tempo dela no dispositivo.

- 225 anos, 7 meses, 17 dias e 3 horas.

Então ela olha para o controle que estava encima da mesa e o pega.

-Pressão de 2 e 5 anos. – em voz alta. – Acho que foi uma boa marca. Quanto tempo deve ter se passado no mundo lá fora?

A abelha vai até a sua dona e diz:

-Umas 44 horas Shaolin.

Soi parece absorver o número.

- 44 horas... Nossa tinha até me esquecido... – nisso ela sorri. Seus olhos então observam a parede na sua frente.

-Pronta para sair..buzz?

Soi assente.

-Sim.

Nisso ela dá um passo, aperta um botão no controle e uma porta se abre. Soifon sai da casa e do dispositivo JV.


	13. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt9

**Nome da história****:** Histórias de uma Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação****:** M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos****:** 50

**Número deste****:** 13

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação****:** 6 de Junho de 2010

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**

* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 9  
**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 9)_

**

* * *

**

**ÍNICIO DA NONA PARTE

* * *

**

A porta do dispositivo se fecha por detrás de Soi. Ela está da mesma forma de entrou horas antes. Sua zampakuotu está na sua posição de costume, nas costas. Os olhos prateados da mulher de haori se fecham instantaneamente com a luminosidade das plantas-luz do corredor. Mesmo assim, ela começa a andar e sair do corredor sem saída. Já é noite. Ao se deparar com o corredor principal ela fica em dúvida.

'Hum...', pensa séria.

'...buzzz...o que foi?'

Nisso Soi olha para a prolongação leste do corredor.

'Não sei por onde é a saída daqui...'

Suzumebachi zune.

'Na minha mente se passou muito tempo...', continua.

'...buzzzz...'

A feição de Soi muda rápidamente.

'Já sei.'

Com isso Soi desaparece dali com um shunpou. Por onde ela passa nem um mísero vento de forma, de tão rápido. Ela corre pelo Departamento por durante alguns segundos.

'O único jeito de descobrir é procurando...'

E nisso ela pára. Chegou ao fim um corredor. Nisso ela vira e volta a desaparecer com um shunpou.

'... e o jeito mais rápido é com o Shunpou.'

Um sorriso se forma no rosto da mulher em orgulho de si. Mais alguns segundos são gastos na procura até que ela chega num corredor familiar. Não há ninguém por ali. Somente as luzes estão acesas como medida de segurança.

'Hum...'

-Sinceramente não esperava sua saída tão cedo.

Soi olha para trás e vê o dono da voz. É Mayuri.

-Mayuri Taichou. – fala.

- Soifon Taichou.

Soi assente.

-Notei o seu reiatsu quando saiu e resolvi ver alguma coisa. – continua. - Vejo que já acabou o treinamento.

-Sim. – e nisso ergue o controle que ainda estava na sua mão. – Aqui.

O homem pega o objeto e antes de se virar para voltar para o seu escritório, diz:

-Agora estamos quites Taichou.

-Sim.

-Pois bem, não tem mais nada a fazer no Departamento. – diz andando, de costas para a chinesa, para o seu escritório. – A saída é aquele portão no final do corredor.

Soi observa o homem entrando no escritório e somente quando ele não está mais no seu horizonte é que a mulher se volta para o corredor.

-Então vamos logo com isso Suzumebachi.

Seus olhos estão vagueiam por toda extensão do caminho. Ela também observa as janelas, as quais estão fechadas. Os pés da chinesa continuam andando em linha reta e a trazem para defronte do imenso portão de saída. Ela ergue a mão e puxa para si o portão. Depois que ela tem um espaço suficiente para sair

É noite e tudo que não está iluminado pela lua, ou está na penumbra ou, no escuro.

'...buzzz... vamos para o bosque Shaolin.'

-Sim.

E com mais um shunpou, a chinesa desaparece.

**- Urahara Shoten no mesmo instante.**

O homem com chapéu verde está na sala, sentado, tomando um chá. Tessai está de pé segundo uma bandeja. De um lado estão duas malas. Yoruichi está sentada, pensativa. O homem de chapéu levanta um olhar para a nobre e fala:

-O que foi Yoruichi-san? – e nisso bebe mais um pouco.

Yoruichi solta um grunido.

-Eles já deveriam estar aqui para nos buscarem.

E põe uma mão no queixo. O homem deixa seu chá no chão e olha para o relógio de pulso.

-Hum... é mesmo. Mas eles ainda não estão muito atrasados. Se eles não aparecerem eu terei que abrir a minha própria passagem.

Nesse instante um grande portão se forma na sala. Todos ali presentes se levantam e o homem pega as duas malas que estão por ali. Quatro borboletas saem do portão e Toushiro Taichou juntamente com Matsumoto aparecem na sala.

-Hitsugaia Taichou. – fala Urahara.

-Urahara-san. – diz para o homem. – Yoruichi-dono. – para a mulher cacau. A mesma grune em resposta e faz um aceno.

- Desculpem a demora.

-Que isso! – fala o loiro abrindo o leque.

-É que a minha tenente demora demais.

Nisso Rangiku diz:

-Ah Taichou... não foi assim não. Eu...

-Quieta Matsumoto. – corta o menino. Ele olha para o homem na sua frente. - Essas borboletas são para vocês. – diz quando cada uma das borboletas restantes voam até Yoruichi e Urahara. – Temos que ir Matsumoto.

-Hai Taichou. Mas não foi assim que...

-Matsumoto. Vamos.

Urahara e Yoruichi acenam para Tessai que fica parado na sala.

-Até chefe.

Nisso, os quatro shinigamis entram no portão o qual fecha imediatamente quando o último passa por ali.

**-Sereitei, minutos mais tarde**

O Seikamon se abre e dele surgem os quatro shinigamis. Ao pisarem em solo da Soul Society, Hitsugaia fala:

-Soifon Taichou reservou dois quartos para vocês no segundo esquadrão. Podem ficar por lá se quiserem – fala o garoto de cabelos brancos.

'Minha abelhinha já reservou os quartos!', pensa a mulher.

-Mas é claro. – começa Urahara. – Agradecemos pela hospitalidade. – e nisso abre o seu leque.

Quando está se virando para ir embora, o menino termina:

-De nada. São ordens do Soutaichou que os hóspedes tenham uma boa recepção. Vamos Matsumoto. – e com um shunpo desaparecem dali, deixando os outros shinigamis sozinhos.

Urahara coça o queixo e olha par o céu.

-Uma bela noite, não é?

Youichi fecha os olhos e cruza os braços.

-Vamos logo homem achar os nossos quartos.

O homem loiro assente.

-Sim.

E desaparecem dali.

**-Portão de entrada do Segundo Esquadrão**

Duas grandes colunas delimitam o comprimento dos degraus da escadaria que abrem a entrada do Segundo Esquadrão. Cada coluna tem o emblema do esquadrão. Postes de planta-luz estão iluminando o local. Um muro brando, típico de Sereitei delimita o muro da rua para a área do esquadrão. Uma patrulha de cinco homens, chefiadas por Oomaeda estão fazendo guarda no local. Um homem boceja.

-Postura homens. Não quero que o Taichou brigue comigo pela nossa má recepção aos hospedes. -Tenente Oomaeda, mas está muito tarde. – responde um dos homens.

- Nobu. – Pondo as mãos na cintura. – O Taichou disse que os hóspedes chegariam hoje. Então temos que esperar eles chegarem aqui.

-Mas estamos cansados. Limpamos o esquadrão inteiro.

-É.

-Estamos cansados mesmo.

Oomaeda fica irritado.

-Homens. Vamos esperar aqui os hóspedes.

Murmúrios de desagrado ecoam nos ouvidos do Tenente. O homem gordo revira os olhos.

'Soifon Taichou... espero que a senhora me dê os meus dias de folga como prometido...'

**- Dois minutos depois no portão de entrada do Segundo Esquadrão**

Da patrulha, dois homens estão encostados na coluna, dormindo, um está de prontidão juntamente com Oomaeda e o restante, coça o olho em sonolência. O Tenente percebe algo.

-Homens posição. Eles estão chegando. – diz para os shinigamis que na mesma hora se restabelecem em posição.

'Finalmente...', pensa o tenente.

Nesse instante, Yoruichi aparece na frente da patrulha, seguida por Urahara que chega segundos depois.

-Demorou hein Kisuke. – diz sorrindo e cruzando os braços.

-Ora Yoruichi-san, eu não sou tão rápido quando você ou a Soi-chan... - e nisso olha para a patrulha na sua frente. Yoruichi segue o olhar.

'Hum... o tenente da Soi está aqui...', pensa a mulher.

-Somos os hóspedes. – diz Yoruichi para Oomaeda que no mesmo instane confirma.

-Sim. Vamos, eu lhes mostrarei seus aposentos. – diz e começa a andar pela escada. Urahara e Yoruichi o seguem. A patrulha continua no local.

-Qual é o seu nome shinigami? – pergunta a nobre.

Oomaeda, ainda andando, olha para trás e responde.

-Oomaeda.

-Hum... Onde está a sua Capitã Oomaeda?

Nesse momento eles chega no fim da escadaria. É revelado um imenso pátio com árvores, bancos e chafariz. Prédios delimitam o mesmo. Do lado esquerdo da escada, um caminho arborizado, do direito, mais prédios. O tenente segue em frente, por um corredor aberto que circunda o pátio.

-Ela tirou dois dias de folga. Vamos. – diz para os shinigamis quando começa a andar pelo tal corredor.

Os dois shinigamis o seguem.

'A abelhinha tirou folga...'

-Mas isso foi hoje? – continua.

-Não. Foi há dois atrás. Hoje é o último dia de folga dela.

'Mas então onde ela está?', pensa Yoruichi.

Eles continuam andando pelo quartel até chegar numa parte mais afastada dos prédios de treinamento e dos recrutas. É o alojamento mais luxuoso dali. Um conjunto de cinco casas, com varando, ao estilo chinês está disposto em um círculo. Mais um pátio está no meio delas.

-É aqui. – diz para os hóspedes e se vira para olhar os mesmo. – Ela me disse que a casa de vocês poderiam ser qualquer uma dessas daqui. Cada uma delas tem dois quartos, banheiros, cozinha, sala e varanda.

Urahara levanta o chapéu em agradecimento.

-Pode deixar Oomaeda-san. Vamos ficar bem alojados. – e coloca o chapéu na cabeça.

O homem gordo grune e com um aceno, sai dali. Urahara dá dois passos para frente e observa as casas.

-Olha Yoruichi-san. Essas casas não estavam aqui quando eu ainda era do quartel. – diz pondo as malas no chão por um instante.

- Hum. – responde a mulher pensativa.

-E nem sabia que o quartel tinha conseguido mais terras. – analisa. – Isso daqui estava na área dele?

Yoruichi fecha os olhos.

-Não Kisuke. Soi deve ter conseguido isso daqui durante a nossa ausência.

E vai até onde o homem está e também observa as casa.

-Elas são bem do estilo da abelha.

-É. Mas falando nela. É muito estranho ela não ter vindo nos recepcionar.

-Sim. E isso me preocupa Kisuke. – e cruza os braços.

Urahara vira a cabeça e olha para a mulher.

-Você acha que tem alguma coisa a ver com aquilo que o Ukitake nos disse? – sério.

Yoruichi cruza os braços.

-Isso é o que me preocupa.

Urahara solta um sorriso e olha para frente. Yoruichi não entende.

-O que foi Kisuke?

Um olho do homem pousa rapidamente na mulher, antes de sair dela e pousar nas casas.

-Sabe Yoruichi-san, eu fiz umas pesquisas quando estávamos na Loja.

-...

-Pesquisei direito todos os métodos de kidou, hakuda, zampakutou e Hohou. Só achei uma coisa que poderia casar com o que o Ukitaki nos disse e o que a Soifon normalmente procura.

Os olhos de Yoruichi se arregalam. Mas no instante depois, ficam sérios.

-E porque você não me disse isso antes? – diz com uma voz perigosa.

Urahara balança a mão para acalmar a sua amiga.

-Calma Yoruich-san. Eu não disse nada porque eu ainda não tinha terminado a pesquisa. – e retira o chapéu. Ele começa a mexer no mesmo, rodando-o.

-E qual foi o resultado Kisuke?

Nisso o homem olha sério para a mulher.

-É o Gonryumaru.

-E o que é isso

-É o estado perfeito entre o shinigami e a sua zampakutou.

-Mas isso não seria o Bankai?

-Não. É um estágio superior.

-E porque ninguém nunca falou nisso?

-Por que é muito difícil de conseguir. O shinigami pode perder a vida se o fizer.

Yoruichi fica gelada.

'No que a minha abelhinha está se metendo?'

-...

-Yoruichi-san. Imagine. Se a Soul Society manter isso como um conhecimento de todos, quantos shinigamis ela perderia por causa dele?

-..,

-Além disso, veja o caso do Baishin. Ele conseguiu, mas não foi perfeito e por isso fez toda aquela confusão.

-O Baishin conseguiu o Gonryumaru?

-Sim, mas não estava em condições de executá-lo sem perder a sua forma humana.

Yoruihi cruza os braços.

-Como assim ele perdeu a sua forma humana por causa do Gonryumaru?

-Existem dois níveis. O primeiro é quando o shinigami perde a sua forma humana porque não pode voltar, depois de transformado, a sua fisionomia de antes.

-E qual é o segundo?

-O segundo é quando o shinigami pode voltar. Como se fosse um bankai.

-Hum... – pensativa.

O homen então se abaixa e pega as malas.

-Vamos Yoruichi. Vamos escolher as nossas casas. – diz quando começa a andar.

Um clique passa pela mulher.

-Mas nós ainda não terminamos a conversa!

-Vamos terminar depois que escolhermos. – fala ainda andando. Yoruichi com um shunpou o alcança.

-Kisuke. Me conte tudo sobre isso, - diz séria.

- Mas é claro Yoruichi-san. Mas eu quero me livrar dessas malas primeiro.

E nisso ambos continuam a andar.

**- Cinco minutos depois, dentro de uma das casas.**

Yoruichi e Urahara estão sentado cada um em uma sofá.. Eles estão numa sala tipicamente chinesa.

-Hum... realmente a Soi-chan tem bom gosto. – diz Kisuke observando o recinto.

A mulher está séria e olhando para o loiro.

-Fale.

O homem ri e ajeita o chapéu.

-Está bem.

Ele olha para a mulher.

-...

-Começa logo.

-Certo. – ele pigarreia. – Bom, como eu te disse existem dois níveis no Gonryumaru. E que é difícil de conseguir. Mas quando se consegue o segundo nível, a pessoa que o consegue se torna um excelente aliado.

-...

-Então. O problema é quando o shinigami persiste no primeiro estágio. – sério. – Ele fica como o Baishin.

-Qual são as probabilidades?

-Eu não tenho dados por que não tem informação de shinigamis que o tenham conseguido na sua totalidade. Mas no caso do Baishin, por sorte que ele não tinha uma grande reiatsu e por isso conseguimos derrotá-lo.

-Quer dizer que o Baishin não tinha uma grande poder?

-Exato. O Gonryumaru só o fez o que um Bankai faz só que com proporções maiores.

-Então se Soi está querendo isso...

-É melhor que ela consiga logo o segundo nível. Eu não gostaria de machucá-la caso ela só fique no primeiro estágio.

-Você quer dizer matar?

Urahara assente.

-Fora que não sabemos o quão forte ela pode ficar.

Nesse momento Yoruichi olha para o chão de madeira.

-Preciso encontrá-la Kisuke. Antes que ela faça algo impensável. – diz e se levanta.

Kisuke concorda com um murmúrio.

-Boa sorte Yoruichi-san.

E nisso Yoruichi desaparece da sala. Kisuke olha para a mão.

-Espero que você consiga Yoruichi-san. – e começa a observar a janela que está aberta acima do sofá onde Yoruichi estava.

**- Perto de um bosque, Sereitei, no mesmo instante.**

Soi está caminhando por uma trilha.

-Estamos chegando Suzu.

'...buzzz... Sim.'

-Será que eu vou conseguir fazer logo a transformação para o segundo estágio? – pergunta quando se abaixa para não bater num tronco.

'...não. A primeira transformação é sempre a qual você não pode voltar para a sua forma original...buzzz...'

Soi fica séria e pára de andar. Ela chegou numa clareira.

-Hum... tudo bem. Chegamos agora.

**-Bosque, Sereitei minutos despois**

A lua cheia paira sob o céu estrelado de _Sereitei. _Parece um bando de pisca-piscas natalinos ao redor de um grande, cinza e redondo disco luminoso, a lua. Há poucas nuvens no céu e estas deixam, embasadas, a visão de algumas estrelas. Um vento gelado corte a principal cidade da _Soul Society_, indicando o início da madrugada. A maioria das pessoas está em seus leitos, descansando. Perto da _Torre dos Arrependimentos_, na floresta logo atrás da _Soukyoku_, uma pessoa treina sozinha numa clareira de tamanho médio. Grandes e robustas árvores circundam-na. A expressão da _Shinigami_ e o seu suor espalhado por todo seu corpo, deixando-o num estado de enxarcamento, indicam várias e longas horas de treinamento árduo. Suas duas tranças com as pontas amarradas em argolas, fixadas atrás de cada orelha da mulher de feição chinesa, vão de um lado pra o outro, conforme é o golpe desferido.

-Yah! Yah! – exclama a mulher _shinigami_ em cada golpe executado. Ela dá uma voadora seguida de dois socos, um giro, outra voadora de esquerda e outra de direita. – Eu tenho que conseguir isso! – fala aos pingos, por causa do suor. Uma gota desse líquido escorre de suas têmporas e desce em direção ao seu pescoço. Porém seu provável caminho é detido pela costa da mão esquerda da mulher.

Logo em seguida ela põe-se em guarda e começa outra série de golpes ninjas. Ao término, em exaustão, cai de joelhos no chão de poeira logo abaixo de seus sapatos. Sua _Zampakutou_ está em punho, mas a mão que a sustenta jaz no chão, exausta.

-_Suzumebachi_! Tenho que conseguir isso o quanto antes! Logo teremos que enfrentar os Espadas! Preciso proteger aquilo que amo! – e bate com a mão livre, na terra, levantando um pouco de poeira. – Arf...arf..arf arf. – respira pesado. Nisso, a _katana_ que está sendo segurada por sua mão direita começa a brilhar. Uma luz amarela ilumina a clareira e ela é proveniente da lâmina da arma. Um pouco de poeira é levantada e num milésimo de segundo depois, a forma materializada de _Suzumebachi_ aparece defronte à Soifon. É uma enorme e forte abelha amarela com listras pretas de tigre. Suas asas são de anjo meio amarelada. No final do tronco um ferrão com o veneno. Seus milhares de olhos que formam os círculos da visão são cinza, assim como os da sua dona. Ela olha fixamente para Soifon e diz, assim que a poeira começa a abaixar e a luz apagar-se, ficando as duas, assim, na total escuridão da noite:

-Soifon, o que queres conseguir é muito além do Bankai, o qual é a minha última liberação.

-_Suzumebachi_, eu consigo! Vamos, quero ser mais forte. – diz avançando para sua _Zampakutou_ materializada. A abelha por sua vez encara os olhos cinzentos, agora calmos e suaves da chinesa.

-Se fosse por sua vontade você conseguiria, mas estará provocando mudanças em seu corpo, se isso se tornar realidade.

-Como sabe disso?

-Sou parte de sua alma. Sei disso porque sei.

-Ninguém chegou a esse estado antes? – indaga a capitã do segundo esquadrão.

-Os poucos que conseguiram estão na Guarda Pessoal, mas não são todos os guardas que possuem esse nível. É o nível da Gonryoumaru, o nível da alma solene. Para isso é preciso perdoar a mais alta traição que alguém tenha feito pra ti, para estar livre das mazelas e fundir sua alma com o espírito de sua Zampakutou. Sendo assim um junção perfeita. – fala a abelha parecendo gostar do carinho feito pela mulher à sua frente.

-Humm...ninguém mais sabe dessa outra forma de liberação? Não vou perder a minhas memórias com isso? – nisso flexiona os joelhos e se senta no chão.

-Não você não perde a memória por causa disso. Você só ficará mais forte. Poderá realizar o Bankai mesmo estando nesse estado e no seu caso usar o Shunkou. Porém não sei te dizer o exato o que pode te acontecer.

-Por quê?

-Porque é algo de muita pequena chance de um _shinigami _chegar no Gonryoumaru.

-Como assim? As chances de um _shinigami_ conseguir alcançar são de...?

-Um em um bilhão. Mesmo assim tem que levar em consideração o quão é perigoso o processo. E nisso as chances caem muito. – a abelha então faz a mesma ação de Soifon e descansar no colo da chinesa e esta começa a mexer em suas asas. – É esse nível não é um tipo de liberação. É algo que acontece quando o _Shinigami_ e sua _Zampakutou_ estão conectados ao limite. Porque como eu disse é preciso perdoar. Se não estiver totalmente perdoado, a pessoa morre porque a junção não foi perfeita.

-Essa parte do perdoar, eu entendi. Só não compreendi a outra parte, _Suzumebachi_. Se isto pode realmente acontecer, creio que é com o tempo que o _shinigami_ pode vir a ter esse estado limite de conexão som a sua espada. Então por que o Capitão Shunsei ou até o General Yamamoto não o possui? Eles têm anos de convívio e treinamento com suas shikais. – indaga o Comandante das forças especiais ainda acariciando as asas de sua _Suzumebachi_.

-Porque como eu disse é preciso que a _Zampakutou_ e seu dono estejam em último grau de conhecimento e entendimento de ambos. Provavelmente o General Yamamoto a possui, Soifon. Você conseguiu esse nível comigo porque foi carinhosa e atenciosa comigo. Entendeu minhas fraquezas e eu entendi as suas. Não foi à toa que conseguiste realizar o Homounka. Entende? Você me ama como se eu fosse você própria.

-Mas você faz parte de minha alma, Suzu!

-Eu sei disso. – ri por causa do apelido carinhoso. – Mas você conseguiu ir além. Parece que estamos mesmo fundidas uma na outras. Quando a sua antiga _Sempai_ a deixou, você se apoiou em mim. E eu me apoiei em você. Uma consolou a outra porque quando você está triste, o lugar onde vivo fica nublado e as flores não florescem. É um inverno sem fim. Poder para vingar-se dela eu te dei e você provou ser forte, mas a ilusão da raiva camuflou-te e não me possibilitou de dar-te este imenso poder. Porém quando seu coração entrou no lugar, foi quando pude comentar deste poder para contigo.

Soifon então encara os olhos de sua Suzu, refletindo sobre o que ela tinha dito. Depois seus olhos passam para a lua na abóbada celeste. Parece vagar pelas lembranças de sua mente.

-Hufnn... foi um período vazio e triste para nós, certo? – indaga a capitã do segundo esquadrão. – Mas qual é o tipo de transformação que você, Suzu, tanto fala?

_Suzumebachi _não diz nada e fica apreciando o carinho da chinesa por alguns instantes. Um leve vento da madrugada passa por elas.

-Você,...- começa - ...quando evocar essa quantidade de poderes numa luta vai sofrer essas mudanças físicas.

-Só quando evocar? Seria uma transformação do tipo quando eu evoco a Bankai?

-Não. Muito maior e profunda.

-Como assim?

- Algumas alterações ficarão permanentes. Outra só na hora luta e do evocamento é que aparecerão. Porém para que isso aconteça é preciso que você, Soifon, aceite...

-Mas é claro que eu aceito!

-...verdadeiramente todo o meu poder e libere totalmente o seu, sem nenhum tipo de receio ou medo. – diz olhando nos olhos cinzentos da mulher _Shinigami_.

-E quem disse que estou com medo? De você?

-Eu sabia que iria responder isso, Soifon.

-De provar que confio inteiramente em você? Nunca! Jamais sentiria receio de poder lutar com na totalidade junto com você, Suzu. – e abraça sua _Zampakutou_ materializada.

- Mas é perigoso. Uma vez alcançado esse nível, eu estarei realmente incrustada na sua alma. Ela pode não agüentar tudo esse poder.

A chinesa pára de acariciar a sua abelha por alguns momentos. Parece pensar sobre o que acaba de escutar.

-Não acho que algo de ruim possa vir acontecer comigo. Cheguei até a posição onde estou no _Gotei 13_ e não vou fraquejar. Quero ficar forte o bastante para proteger aquilo que acredito e Sereitei.

-E no que você acredita? – rebate a abelha.

-Na justiça e no amor. No amor que sinto por você que me apoiou e no...

-... amor que sente por Yoruichi, não é? – pergunta Suzumebachi para Soifon.

**- Perto dali, no mesmo instante.**

Yoruichi está usando o seu mais rápido Shunpou. Ela está correndo pelas redondezas, procurando a reiatsu da abelha.

-Te achei! – e nisso vira numa direção e começa a correr por um bosque.

**- Bosque, no mesmo instante**

A _Shinigami_, pega de surpresa, sente suas bochechas ficarem quente de vergonhas sobre o assunto. Ela olha para o outro lado, sem encara sua _Zampakutou._

-Ficando tímida com a sua própria _Zampakutou_? – os olhos da _shinigami_ se alargam.

-N-n-não! É que á algo muito delicado par mim e tudo. Mas apesar de tudo que ela fez eu a perdoei porque soube que tudo foi um plano de Aizen para ser tornar rei da _Soul Society_.

-Certo. Está pronta para atingir o Gonryoumaru, Soifon?

-Mas é claro que estou pronta para atingir o Gonryoumaru! Sempre estive pronta! – nisso a abelha faz menção de sair do colo da capitã. Esta por sua vez fica de pé. Depois, o espírito da espada de Soifon, levanta vôo e diz:

-Pois então libere toda a sua _reiatsu_ e toque em mim ao fazê-lo.

-É só isso? Não vai me testar? – indaga a Shinigami, perguntando ao mesmo tempo em que começa a liberar a sua _reiatsu_ e toca em no corpo de Suzumebachi. Esta por sua vez chega mais perto do rosto da chinesa e diz:

-Você já foi testado durante esses treinamentos árduos em que eu propunha pra você. Além disso, se queres um desafio para consegui-lo encare a dificuldade da transformação. – pára e observa a feição de Soifon. – Está certa disso? Pode ser a ultima vez que você terá este corpo do jeito que está agora.

-...sim. Eu estou. - e libera, ainda de olhos aberto, toda a sua _reiatsu_. Uma explosão é feita nesse processo como conseqüência da total liberação do poder da chinesa. Uma cratera gigantesca é feita onde estão _Suzumebachi_ e a _Shinigami_, de olhos abertos e tocando no ser defronte a si. – Ainda não aconteceu nada Suzu.

-Pois então feche os olhos e deixe-me fluir para dentro de você. – responde.

-Fluir como? – indaga.

-Apenas deixe-me guiar o processo. Quando quiser invocar esse nível, fale: " Quando pétala de rosa sentiu medo e pediu proteção, Deus não deu o espinho, deu o amor. Cante como a lira e faça justiça! _Suzumebachi_!" Certo? Não se esqueça disso.

-Certo Suzu. Não vou esquecer.

-Bom então feche os olhos, Soifon. – nisso, sua ordem é prontamente realizada pela mulher de tranças.

Nesse momento Yoruichi aparece na clareira e vê Soifon no processo de transformação.

-Soifon! - grita. – Não!

Soifon não a ouve.

'Droga Soi!'

E nisso ela dá um passo a frente para retirar a mão da chinesa da abelha. Porém sua ação é reprimida por um forte vento, como se fosse um furacão. Ele levanta todas as folhas e balanças os galhos das árvores que estão em volta.

-SOIFON! – grita a deusa do flash.

Yoruichi tenta se proteger da ventania e coloca um dos braços para se proteger.

Alguns blocos de rocha que estavam numa camada um pouco mais no solo começam a se desprender tamanha a quantidade de energia que está sendo liberada. Novamente uma grande luz amarela surge, não deixando à vista o que está ocorrendo no seu interior. Depois de alguns segundos a luz vai deixando de ser muito intensa e o vento diminui de intensidade, revelando somente uma Soifon com a sua espada novamente embainhada na sua bainha, nas suas costas e seu _haori_ de capitão e _kimono_ de shinigami continuam os mesmos. O corpo possui a mesma quantidade de membros e disposição porém ganharam mais músculo e a parte toráxica ganhou protuberância,ficando maior, contudo se olhar ao longe, parece que ela ganhou foi mais seio, porém não é nada disso. As diferenças estão nas suas bochechas que possuem dois feixes de listras pretas até a um terço da bochecha e nos braços duas listras pretas, de cada lado, vão até a metade da palma da mão. Seu cabelo está da mesma forma. Suas tranças ainda balançam por causa do vento que ainda a rodeia, apesar de estar ficando gradualmente mais fraco. Suas argolas possuem no meio de cada uma, um pingente amarelo vivo em forma de balão. Assim que a luz e o vento desaparecem, a capitã do segundo esquadrão abre os olhos, revelando-os numa tonalidade mais clara de cinza: de cinza tempestade, passou a ser cinza quase branco, dando-lhe um ar mais sinistro. Está tudo novamente escuro como o breu. Numa fração de segundos, seu cristalino ajusta o foco e ela escuta sua Suzumebachi dizendo na sua mente:

" Soifon, foi um sucesso a transformação, mas ela ainda não está completa. Vai estar quando você invocá-la numa luta. Agora acho melhor descansar isso exigiu muito de sua alma, e para...", ao chegar nesse instante, parece que o cansaço do treinamento e da transformação chegou com força, e lentamente, a chinesa, dobra os joelhos e cai no chão, inconsciente. Logo em seguida dois pares de pernas aparecem ao seu lado.

Yoruichi observa a nova aparência de Soi.

'Soi...'

A mulher levanta Soifon.

'Soi...', pensa preocupada e com isso desaparece com o seu corpo, fazendo-se uso de um _shunpo,_ deixando como rastro um longo e sedoso fio roxo de cabelo.


	14. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt10

**Nome da história:** Histórias de uma Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação:** M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos:** 50

**Número deste:** 14

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação:** 6 de Junho de 2010

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 10**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 10)_

**

* * *

ÍNICIO DA DÉCIMA PARTE**

* * *

Kisuke está preparando um chá na cozinha quando Yoruichi entra, chutando a porta, com Soi em seus braços.

-KISUKE! – grita a mulher.

No mesmo instante, o homem que estava na cozinha, aparece na sala.

-O que foi... ? – começa a falar quando vê que o que Yoruichi carrega. – Yoruichi-san...

Nisso ele olha para a mulher. Os olhos da mesma estão em espanto.

-Kisuke... ela...

-Não me diga que ela fez?

Yoruichi assente.

-Sim... eu...

O homem mexe no cabelo. Depois ele olha para Yoruichi.

-Vamos Yoruichi-san. Coloquemos Soi-chan em cima do sofá. – e aponta para o objeto. Yoruichi sai da soleira da porta e coloca Soi nele. Kisuke vai até a porta e a fecha. Ainda na soleira, o homem analisa a nova forma da chinesa.

'Ela não mudou muito...', pensa.

Nisso a outra mulher começa a mexer nos cabelos da menor.

-Kisuke. – começa.

O loiro chega mais perto e se agacha quando chega perto do sofá. Ele observa o rosto da capitã.

-Ela fez o nível... – diz o homem pensando em voz alta.

Yoruichi que ainda estava alisando os cabelos da desacordada, pára e diz seriamente.

-Será que ela vai acordar?

-Sim. Ele está viva ainda.

Yoruichi suspira em alívio.

-Mas vamos ver como ela reage quando acordar.

-Certo. – nisso a mulher levanta. – Vem me ajudar a pôr um travesseiro e um lençol sob Soi, Kisuke. – diz quando começa a andar pela sala em direção aos quartos.

Urahara a segue, deixando Soi sozinha.

'...buzzz...Shaolin.', zune Suzumebachi na mente da chinesa.

'...Shaolin...acorde.'

Nisso Soi tenta abrir os olhos mais não consegue.

'O que foi Suzumebachi?', responde mentalmente.

'Não tente se mexer Shaolin. Você está muito fraca...buzzz...'

'É...eu notei isso Suzu...'

'Como se sente?'

'Cada centímetro do meu corpo dói.'

'Hum... isso passa...buzzz...buzzz...'

'...'

'Sabe Shaolin o segundo estágio da transformação deve começar logo após a primeira...buzzz...'

'...Tem que ser agora?'

'Sim.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...buzz... Quero que você agora se concentre numa meditação...buzz... sei que não consegue se mexer, mas tente meditar assim.'

'...Tá.Vou tentar.'

'...buzzz...'

'Quando é que começa?'

'Quando você meditar'

Nisso Soi faz uma pequena careta.

'Certo.'

'Bom...buzzz...Isso...concentre-se...'

'...'

'Agora deixe a minha voz guiar...'

'...'

'Deixe todos os seus medos irem embora. Todos os anseios. Todos...buzzz...'

'...'

'...'

'...pronto...'

'Agora foque-se na sua antiga forma.'

'Certo.'

'Quando eu dizer 'três', quero que concentre toda a sua reiatsu restante na imagem'

'...'

'...'

'Sim.'

'Um...dois...três. VAI!'

Soi se vê num longo caminho. Faz noite. Ele é mal iluminado.

Nesse momento o corpo de Soi é novamente coberto por uma luz. Yoruichi e Urahara sentem o aumento de pressão e correm até a sala.

-O que droga está acontecendo aqui Kisuke? – diz Yoruichi indo até Soi.

-Eu não sei Yoruichi!

As mãos de Yoruichi tentam chegar perto do corpo de Soi mas são repelidas pela luz.

-Será que ela está... ? – pensa em voz alta.

Urahara analisa a situação.

-Eu não sei. – sério. – Temos que esperar.

A mulher então olha impotente para a chinesa. Ela range os dentes em desgosto.

-Droga.

O homem põe uma mão de consolo no ombro da mulher.

-Soi-chan é forte.

-Eu sei Kisuke. Eu sei.

E olha para a luz que ainda está sendo emanada da menor.

'...Shaolin...', diz mentalmente Suzumebachi.

'Arghhhh! Suzu! Isso dóiiii!'

O caminho de Soi é coberto por chamas e dela ecoam os maus pensamentos que a chinesa já ouviu ou pensou. Nesse momento Soi começa a gritar.

-Arghhh!

Yoruichi entra em desespero, mas não consegue chegar perto por causa da luz.

-Kisuke me lembre de dar um soco na Soi quando ela acordar.

-Por que?

-Porque ela sabe que eu detesto quando eu me sinto impotente.

'Acalme-se Shaolin...buzzzz...'

'Isso queima...'

Soi está tentando passar pelo caminho, mas as chamas são muito altas.

'Deixe o medo ir embora Soi. Medite. Medite.'

'...Está difícil!'

'Shaolin... Lembre-se do treinamento...'

'Arghhh tá bem...meditar...meditar...'

Nisso Soi fecha os olhos e esquece das chamas.

'Supere a dor...buzzz'

'Ai...to tentando...ai'

Nesse momento as chamas começam a diminuir e no final do caminho surge uma imagem dela mesma inda na sua direção.

Soi pára de gritar.

'...Isso Shaolin...vamos...foque-se na sua imagem e coloque toda a sua reiatsu para ela...'

Soi enruga a testa. Uma imagem dela, como capitã, sorri e está chegando cada vez mais perto.

'Você está conseguindo Shaolin...buzz... Vamos...'

'...'

Soi está com uma expressão confusa. Ela estende a mão e começa a andar pelo caminho.

'...'

A imagem está falando alguma coisa. Soi tenta falar, mas nada sai. Tudo que a rodeia é escuro. A imagem movimenta a boca. Soi se concentra nela e avança para mais perto só que é barrada por um véu.

'...'

'Está quase no fim... agora se jogue na imagem'

Nisso Soi, mentalmente, força a passagem e chega perto da sua imagem e finalmente escuta o que ela estava falando.

' _Quando pétala de rosa sentiu medo e pediu proteção, Deus não deu o espinho, deu o amor. Cante como a lira e faça justiça!'_

A imagem chega mais perto e estende a mão. Soi abaixa a cabeça e a mão da imagem encosta nos cabelos da chinesa.

'_Quando pétala de rosa sentiu medo e pediu proteção, Deus não deu o espinho, deu o amor. Cante como a lira e faça justiça'_

'...'

'_Você aceita_?'

Nisso Soi olha para os seus próprios olhos na imagem.

'Sim'

A imagem sorri e um clarão aparece. Soi repete o que a imagem disse.

'Quando pétala de rosa sentiu medo e pediu proteção, Deus não deu o espinho, deu o amor. Cante como a lira e faça justiça'

E ela desvanece no escuro.

A luz que emanava do corpo da chinesa cessa. Yoruichi e Urahara olham para Soi.

-Kisuke... ela voltou a sua forma... – diz Yoruichi.

O homem coça o queixo.

-Hum... é o que parece. Vamos ver como ela reage quando acordar.

-Você já disse isso.

'...isso Shaolin... você conseguiu...acho que agora você consegue abrir os olhos'

Soi tenta abrir mas não consegue na primeira vez.

-Veja ela está acordando! – diz Yoruichi chegando perto da chinesa e finalmente conseguindo tocar nela. – Soi...

Urahara abaixa o chapéu e sai da sala.

-Soi vamos lá acorde... – sussurra.

A nobre começa a acariciar os cabelos da abelhinha.

'...buzzz...Shaolin tente de novo...'

'...Está bem...'

Nesse momento Soi tenta mais uma vez e suas pálpebras lentamente se abrem. A primeira coisa que ela vê é um olhar cor de âmbar e um largo sorriso.

-Que bom que você acordou Soi! – e nisso abraça a chinesa.

-Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama!

Nesse momento, uma Urahara surge da cozinha com o seu chá esquecido.

-Ora vejam, Soi-chan acordou. – nisso olha para a Yoruichi. – Parece que a sua voz teve resultado.

-Kisuke! – para o homem. – Como está se sentindo? – para Soi.

Soifon fica vermelha.

-E-e-e-e-eu...

'Continua a mesma...', pensa a deusa flash da chinesa.

Kisuke nesse instante, chega perto delas e entrega um chá para a mulher cor de cacau.

-Toma Yoruichi-san. – e olha para a chinesa. Em seguida ele se senta no outro sofá. Soifon se põe sentada. Yoruichi a ajuda na ação e depois se senta ao lado da menor. A capitã nota que ambos estão olhando seriamente para ela.

-O que você fez Soi? – pergunta Yoruichi.

-Eu estava treinando Yoruichi-sama.

-O que?

-Treinando coisas.

Kisuke então fala.

-Seria o Gonryumaru?

Soi congela.

-Como você sabe?

Yoruichi suspira.

-Kisuke procurou esses dias antes de chegarmos o que você estaria treinando.

-Como vocês sabiam que estava treinando?

-Ukitake notou uma ida elevada sua a biblioteca e nos informou sobre isso quando nos mandou a borboleta inferna.

Soi enruga a testa.

'Ah é! É hoje o dia de chegada deles...'

-Desculpe-me por não ter recepcionado vocês. – pede

Yoruichi levanta uma mão.

-Quero saber se era isso mesmo o que estava treinado.

Soi abaixa o olhar.

'Droga...'

-Soifon.

-Sim Yoruichi-sama.

Nisso a mulher cruza os braços e faz um gesto para que o loiro continue.

-Você sabe o que é o Gonryumaru?

Soi assente.

-Então me diga. Você conseguiu?

Soi olha para Yoruichi que está ansiosa por saber a resposta e olha fixamente para ela. Então a mulher mais jovem desvia o olhar e foca-se no homem loiro.

-Sim.

Yoruichi sorri.

-Qual?

-O que eu posso voltar a minha forma normal.

Nisso Yoruichi põe uma mão encima da cabeça de Soi. Esta última fica vermelha.

-Eu sabia que você iria conseguir. – e sorri.

Urahara abaixa o chapéu. Gaguejando, a chinesa pergunta.

-O-o-o-o-o-onde vocês estão hospedados?

-Seu tenente nos mostrou essas casas para nós. Kisuke escolheu essa.

-E a senhora?

-Eu ainda não escolhi, mas eu já te disse o que eu acho sobre essa sua formalidade. – brinca.

Kisuke ri ainda com o chapéu abaixado. Soi olha para ambos e se lembra do seu treinamento.

-Vocês não precisam ficar aqui. A minha casa tem espaço para todos. – diz.

O loiro a olha espantado. Yoruichi também.

-Abelha, você sabe o que acaba de dizer?

Soi assente.

-Sim Yoruich-sama. – e nisso levanta. – Vamos eu vou lhe mostrar onde vocês podem ficar.

Urahara e Yoruichi trocam olhares.

-Acho melhor não deixar passar esse convite da Soi-chan! – e nisso vai rapidamente para o seu quarto. – Deixe-me arrumar de nova a mala.

Soi o observa indo para o aposento. Depois, quando o mesmo desaparece da sua vista, ela sente uma mão no seu ombro. É a deusa do flash.

-Sim?

-Quero conversar com você.

Soi fica vermelha.

-Y-yoruichi-sama!

-Mas depois que formos para a sua casa.

Soi assente.

-E quem sabe você não me mostra qual foi o resultado do seu treinamento?

Minutos depois Urahara aparece com as duas malas prontas. Ele anda até as duas mulheres que estão sentadas no sofá.

-Vamos gente? – fala.

Nisso Soi levanta e abre a porta. Yoruichi sai da casa e Urahara também. A chinesa então sai da casa, puxando a porta consigo. Depois de finalizar isso, Soi se vira para os dois outros shinigamis e fala:

-Vamos. Me sigam. – e com um shunpo desaparece. Yoruichi e o loiro a seguem.

**- Segundos depois no gramado frontal da casa da Capitã do Segundo Esquadrão**

Soi aparece no gramado. Yoruichi vem logo atrás.

-Belo shunpo Abelha.

Soi cora.

O loiro aparece agora.

-Ufa. Vocês têm que correr mais devagar.

As mulheres trocam olhares.

-Nem pensar. – fala Soi andando pelo gramado.

Nesse instante, Yoruichi e Kisuke olham para a casa da chinesa.

-Olha, você tem uma bela casa aqui. – diz Kisuke começando a andar pelo gramado.

-Hum... - responde a capitã subindo as escadas.

Yoruichi calmamente os segue.

-Espero que não se incomodem. – diz Soi ao abrir a porta com a sua chave e revelando o interior. Urahara entra logo em seguida.

-Nem pensar. – brinca e espera uma resposta fria da outra. No entanto, a chinesa passa por ele e vai até a cozinha.

-Querem alguma coisa? – indaga ao entrar nele.

Kisuke fica confuso. Yoruichi adentra nesse momento.

-Hey Kisuke que cara é essa? – e analisa a casa. – Oh... A abelha tem uma casa bem legal aqui...

-Quer alguma coisa Yoruichi-sama? – pergunta novamente da cozinha.

Yoruichi vai até lá e vê a chinesa mexendo na geladeira e encosta na porta com os braços cruzados. A cozinha é uma imensa bancada com uma geladeira no extremo direito e um fogão na metade da esquerda. No meio, uma pia. O chão é de madeira. Há armários na parte de baixo, suspendendo a bancada. Planta de luz iluminam o recinto.

-Hum... qualquer coisa Abelha.

Soi então fecha a geladeira e olha para a deusa do flash.

-Certo.- e vai mexer na dispensa.

Kisuke vai até a cozinha.

-Onde eu coloco as malas Soifon Taichou?

-Na porta da esquerda.

Kisuke então sai. Yoruichi fala:

-Você está diferente.

-Certas coisas mudam Yoruichi-sama. – ainda mexendo na dispensa.

A deusa ri.

-Vou ajudar Kisuke com as malas Soi.

-Certo. Vamos ter um jantar daqui a pouco Yoruichi-sama.

Yoruichi assente.

-Certo. – E sai.


	15. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt11

**Nome da história:** Histórias de uma Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação:** M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos:** 50

**Número deste:** 15

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação:** 7 de Junho de 2010

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto. Kisuke, Suzumebachi, Gotei 13, Sereitei, Soul Society, Ukitake, Hitsugaia Taichou, Matsumoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**

* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 11**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 11)_

_

* * *

_**ÍNICIO DA DÉCIMA PRIMEIRA PARTE**

**

* * *

**

O jantar está posto numa mesa retangular na cozinha. Esta fica numa parte mais afastada da cozinha, no extremo direito e tem uma largura considerável. Os três shinigamis estão comendo. Cada um deles tem um copo com chá ao lado. Há uma grande jarra com o líquido entre as travessas com a refeição. Ela é vermelha e lembra um bule esticado para cima. Ao lado de Yoruichi, três bacias sujas estão empilhadas. Soi está empurrando um pedaço de peixe na boca com o seu hashi. Urahara verte um pouco de chá e logo depois o pousa na mesa.

-Não sabia que Soi-chan cozinhava tão bem. – diz brincando.

A deusa do flash quase engasga com a frase do homem e fica alerta para uma atitude explosiva da chinesa. Ela olha para a menor, apreensiva e engole um pouco da comida que estava na sua boca. Soi por sua vez respira profundamente.

'Eu consigo ser educada com ele. Eu consigo.'

A capitã fecha os olhos. Yoruichi olha rapidamente para os dois.

'Kisuke...', pensa a gata.

O loiro engole seco. Nesse momento, a chinesa termina de mastigar e engole. Ela ergue a mão e pega o seu copo com chá. Ela bebe. Depois, ela desvia o olhar da sua comida para o cientista e diz:

-Que bom que gostou. - e volta a comer.

O cientista que já tinha presenciado uma cena parecida momentos antes, não fica tão chocado. Ao passo que a mulher mais velha fica pasma. Ela abre a boca e parece estar tentando falar alguma coisa, mas desisti no meio da ação. Kisuke ri da cena. Soi está absorta na sua refeição. A morena volta a olhar para o homem e dá uma espressão interrogativa.

-...?

O loiro balança a mão na direçao da chinesa. Soi ergue a cabeça quando ele o faz.

-O que foi? – pergunta.

Yoruichi e Urahara trocam olhares. Então a deusa resolva falar.

-Você está bem?

Soi não entede.

-O quê?

-Você está se sentindo bem?

Soi fica incrédula.

-Claro que estou Yoruichi-sama. – nisso olha para o homem na sua frente. - Por que a pergunta? Por que me olham desse jeito?

A chinesa cora por causa da atenção. Urahara abaixa o chapéu.

-Eu nunca vi você agindo com o Kisuke dessa maneira.

-Eu repensei Yoruichi-sama.

Nisso o homem levanta o chapéu o bastante para que ele pudesse ver a chinesa.

-Repensou no quê? – pergunta o loiro.

-Repensei na seguinte questão Urahara. – séria. – Eu e você não nos damos bem há muito tempo.

Yoruichi e o homem ficam sérios.

-Olha Soi... – começa a deusa.

-Yoruichi-sama. – corta a chinesa. A outra mulher pára de falar. Nisso, a menor olha para o homem. – Urahara. – começa. – Eu e você não nos damos bem há muito tempo.

-Sim. – responde o homem com chapéu.

A deusa só observa a conversa.

'Soi não faz isso...', pensa a mulher mais velha na possibilidade da menor insultar o seu outro amigo.

-Mas isso não é motivo para nos odiarmos.

Pela segunda vez na noite Yoruichi fica chocada.

-Por isso vou pelo menos tentar ser educada com você. – nisso bebe um pouco mais de chá. – Não se dar bem não quer dizer odiar. – repete.

Kisuke abaixa o chapéu.

-Ora vejam. – sorri. – Isso seria um prazer Soifon Taichou.

Yoruichi também sorri de orgulho pela ação de seus amigos. Então, a menor e o homem estendem as mãos e apertam-nas mutuamente.

-Urahara. – diz a capitã.

O homem retira o chapéu e o coloca no colo.

-Soifon Taichou. Me chame de Kisuke.

Yoruichi olha ansiosa para a mulher que cora furiosamente quando nota a atenção. Soi respira profundamente.

'Vamos lá Soi...', pensa sobre si.

-Kisuke. – diz e solta a mão.

Um sorriso branco sai da face da outra mulher na mesa.

-E vocês dois não podiam ter feito isso antes? – indaga arreliando.

Soi cora ainda mais. Yoruichi solta uma gargalhada. Kisuke bebe um pouco de chá, escondendo um riso.

-Mas me diga Soifon, porque tomou essa atitude? – pergunta a deusa.

-Porque não tinha motivo para continuarmos com isso.

-Está ai uma coisa que nunca entendi. – começa o homem. – Por que isso tudo começou?

-É Soi porque?

Nisso Soi cora e diz:

-Eu não sei. – mente.

Um olho amarelo pousa nela enquanto a dona do olhar bebe.

-Hum... Não sabe... – e pousa o copo. – Olha vocês são as pessoas mais esquisitas que já conheci.

O homem põe um dedo no queixo.  
-Hum... falando em mudanças... como eu poderia chamar você Soifon Taichou? – indaga o homem.

'O quê?', pensa a chinesa.

Yoruichi fala:

-Que pergunta sem nexo Kisuke.

-Não é não Yoruichi-san. A Soifon Taichou mudou a sua forma de me chamar. Quero mudar também.

Nisso a chinesa fala categoricamente.

-É Soifon Taichou, Kisuke.

-Ora, mas...

Soi fecha os olhos.

-É Soifon Taichou.

Kisuke finge que ficou amuado. Yoruichi ri.

-Tem coisas que nunca mudam... – e observa a sua amiga com uma mão apoiando o queixo. Soi olha furtivamente para a ela e rapidamente muda de foco.

'...buzzz...isso que eu chamo de avanço...'

-Bom... – começa Kisuke. – O jantar estava muito bom Soifon Taichou. – diz pondo seu hashi em cima da sua bacia.

-Já terminou Kisuke? – pergunta a deusa.

-Sim. – diz terminando de beber o seu chá. Ele balança um pouco o seu copo e volta a beber. – Posso colocar mais um pouco de chá Soifon Taichou?

Soi assente.

Nisso o homem pega a jarra e coloca um pouco mais de chá no copo. Ele prova o líquido.

-Então Soi. Depois que terminamos o jantar, você vai me mostrar essa sua nova...

-Sim Yoruichi-sama.

'...buzzz...você sempre é apressada por causa dela...'

'Suzu vamos, será uma boa treinar um pouco.'

A deusa sorri e volta a comer.

'Está...buzzzz...tarde...'

'Vai ser rápido Suzu.'

'Você é quem sabe.'

Nisso Soi volta seu olhar para o seu prato e coloca um pouco de comida na boca. Kisuke observa a ação.

-Sabe Soi.

A chinesa engole.

-É Soifon Taichou.

-Sabe Soifon Taichou. – recomeça. Yoruichi observa a conversa que se inicia com a boca cheia.

-...

-Onde aprendeste essa receita? – e aponta para as travessas.

-Foi com a minha avó.

-Oh, então ela deveria ser uma bela cozinheira.

Soi bebe chá.

-Ela não era cozinheira. Essa é uma receita de família que é passada pelas gerações femininas.

Yoruichi põe um pouco mais de comida na sua bacia.

-Pois então é uma boa receita de família. – diz Yoruichi.

Soi cora.

-O que ela fazia Soi?

-Ela servia o Keigun. – e come mais um pouco.

-Ela também serviu o Keigun Soifon Taichou? – indaga Kisuke.

A chinesa assente.

-Qual era o nome dela? – pergunta Yoruichi.

-Ela usava o pseudônimo Soifon, Yoruichi-sama.

-Ora, é o mesmo que o seu. – diz Kisuke.

Nisso Yoruichi deixa seu hachi do lado da bacia e faz uma cara pensativa.

-Sim. Eu usei o pseudônimo dela.

-Eu nunca vi um registro dela...

-Ela serviu o Keigun há muito tempo, Yoruichi-sama.

-Essa não é um nome belo. Por que usou esse? – pergunta a deusa.

-Por que quando eu entrei pro Keigun ela era a melhor Fon que já tinha servido.

Kisuke analisa a informação.

-Está ai uma coisa que eu nunca soube.

-Eu sabia que já tinham servido muitos Fons no Keigun. Mas essa história eu não sabia também. A única coisa que me era claro, é que os nomes dos recrutas, em sua maioria, eram pseudônimos.

-...

-Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome Soifon Taichou? – indaga o loiro.

Soi fica pensativa.

'...buzzz... você que falar?'

'Suzu eu já falei isso.'

Yoruichi a olha. Kisuke também.

-É Shaolin. – sussura.

-Shaolin? – diz o loiro.

Soi assente.

-Significa Floresta Jóvem... – pensa o homem em voz alta. – Você já sabia disso Yoruichi-san?

A mulher fecha os olhos.

-Mas é claro Kisuke. Eu perguntei o verdadeiro nome dela há muito tempo atrás.

-E você nunca me contou?

-Kisuke isso é um segredo de assassino. Soi é quem deveria te contar. Não eu. – e nisso põe a sua bacia na pilha ao lado.

Os olhos de Kisuke brilham.

-Está ai um bom nome para você!

Soi olha para o homem.

-Que tal Shaolin?

Soi fecha os olhos.

-Eu já disse que é Soifon Taichou! – irritada. – Mas se quer tanto mudar, me chame só por Soifon!

Yoruichi percebe a irritação da chinesa e por isso fala:

-Soi vamos treinar?

A capitã olha para a deusa e assente. Elas levantam.

-Kisuke se poderia lavar essa louça? – pergunta a deusa quando ela sai da mesa.

O homem dá um grunido positivo. Ao ver que a chinesa estava passando por ele, fala:

-Depois que eu lavar esta louça, me juntarei a vocês. Certo, Shaolin? – provoca.

Um prato sai voando rente a cabeça dele. O homem observa onde o objeto foi cair.

'...buzzz...calma Soi...'

'Suzumebachi. Eu tento. Mas ele... Argh'

-Realmente, algumas coisas não mudam. – diz Yoruichi na soleira da porta. Ela gira a maçaneta e a abre. – Vamos Soi. – termina.

Nisso a chinesa que ainda estava na posição de ataque do prato, se recompõe e vai até a porta.

-Sim, Yoruichi-sama.

A deusa observa a chegada da outra mulher e assim que esta passa pela porta, ela fecha a porta.

Soi espera Yoruichi na varanda. A deusa vê que a chinesa está de costas e olhando para o céu. Nisso, ela fica ao lado dela, e observa também o céu estrelado.

-Ora. Uma bela noite. – diz.

A mais jovem olha para ela.

-Sim.

Yoruichi começa a descer as escadas.

-Vem Soifon.

A mulher a segue e, ambas começam a andar pelo gramado.

-Você tem uma bela casa aqui Abelha. – comenta a deusa.

-...

-Por que você disse o seu nome para o Kisuke?

Soi reflete e quando estão saindo da sua propriedade responde:

-Porque ele não é meu inimigo e ele é seu amigo.

Yoruchi balança a cabeça.

-Um bom ponto. – sorri. – Ainda bem que vocês pelo menos vão ser educados uns com os outros.

-...

Nesse instante, elas começam a passar por uma trilha cercada por árvores e prédios. A deusa lança um olhar para a chinesa que está logo atrás.

-Onde quer treinar? – pergunta.

-Onde a senhora quiser, Yoruichi-sama.

-Então siga-me.

E com um shunpo, as mulheres desaparecem do corredor.

**- 2 minutos depois – na caverna embaixo do Soukyoku. **

Yoruichi é a primeira a entrar na caverna, seguida por Soifon. Esta última está incrédula.

-Yoruichi-sama!

Nisso a deusa olha para a chinesa.

-O que foi abelha?

-O que é... ?

-Ah isso? – corta a mulher e aponta para o recinto. Soi assente. – É onde eu e Kisuke treinávamos quando éramos jovens. Ele que construiu este local.

Soi absorve as informações.

-...

-Não se preocupe. Aqui foi feito para não deixar que a reiatsu seja sentida do lado de fora.

Soi anda pelo local.

-Quer dizer que posso treinar livremente aqui?

-Aham. – diz Yoruichi. – Agora...

Soi se vira.

-... me mostra a sua transformação. – continua.

Soifon a olha.

-Claro Yoruichi-sama. – e com isso, a chinesa põe uma mão na sua katana. Yoruichi observa atentamente. - Quando pétala de rosa sentiu medo e pediu proteção, Deus não deu o espinho, deu o amor. Cante como a lira e faça justice, Suzumebachi!

Nisso, uma luz cerca Soi. Yoruichi se protege com as mãos. Quando, a luminosidade diminui, Yoruichi a abaixa a mão e começa a ver a nova imagem de Soi.

-...! – E nisso dá um passo a frente.

'Vamos ver o que você pode fazer.', pensa a deusa quando investe um série de golpe em Soi. A shinigami instintivamente bloqueia os golpes. Yoruichi tente um chute no joelho da chinesa. Esta se esquiva e pula, cainda atrás da deusa. Depois levanta a perna e tenta um chute giratório. É a vez de Yoruichi se agachar e tênar uma rasteira. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Soi investe com socos. Yoruichi fecha os braços e defende. Elas se separam inda cada uma, parar numa extremidade da caverna.

-Você melhorou Abelha. – diz Yoruichi cruzando os braços.

-Obrigada Yoruichi-sama.

-Quero que libere toda a sua reiatsu abelha. Quero que lute comigo com tudo que tem menos a espada. – e com isso investe novamente conta a capitã.

Mais um desfile de golpes e socos. Todos são defendidos. Por todos ambas as partes.

-Eu disse para você lutar com tudo Soifon! – fala a deusa, aumentando a velocidade dos golpes.

Soi defende com tranqüilidade.

-Yoruichi-sama!

Mais golpes e defesas.

-Libere a sua reaitsu Soi. Senão você não vai conseguir se defender. – e nisso aumenta ainda mais a velocidade.

'Yoruichi-sama nunca lutou assim comigo! Droga Suzu!'

'...buzz...libere Shaolin...'

'...tsc...'

-Vamos abelha! – e aumenta ainda mais a velocidade.

Nesse momento Soi se esquiva e fica a uma distância de Yoruichi. A deusa pára e ajeita o cabelo.

-Eu disse para você lutar com tudo Soifon! – e corre na direção dela.

Soi então fecha os olhos.

Yoruichi corre.

Soi deixa fluir sua reiatsu.

Yoruichi pára e observa. Nesse momento quem entra na caverna é o Kisuke.

-Ora Yoruichi-san, vocês estão aqui. – diz o homem ao chegar perto da deusa. Esta por sua aponta para a abelha. O homem levanta o chapéu.

-...

-...

-Shunkou. – fala a chinesa. E então sua roupa é despedaçada nas costas e um dominado shunkou surge. A deusa entra em choque.

-E-ela dominou Kisuke! – diz a deusa em orgulho. – Ela dominou!

E entãoYoruichi não perde tempo e grita o seu próprio Shunkou. Kisuke se afasta. Em seguida ela corre novamente. Soi abre os seus olhos cinza-claros e deixa sua reaitsu na sua totalidade fluir. Yoruichi sente uma onde elétrica percorrer a sua espinha ao ver os novos olhos da chinea e pára de correr. Kisuke sorri.

-Ora, ora, Abelhinha. – diz arreliando.

-Yoruichi-sama.

E com isso mais um desfile de golpes numa velocidade surpreendente são desferidos. Kisuke observa. Minutos são gastos na luta, até que ambas se afastam, ofegantes. Yoruichi está sorrindo.

-Muito bom abelha.

-Obrigada. – diz Soi olhando fixamente para a deusa.

Nesse momento um Kisuke aparece no meio do campo de batalha, aplaudindo.

-Bravo! – diz entre os aplausos. – Bravo!

Soi não entende nada. Yoruichi cruza os braços, ainda olhando fixamente para Soi.

'Um...Ela teve uma bela movimentação...Seu poder vai ser de grande ajuda para a batalha. Soi, Soi...'

-Grande luta damas. – continua Kisuke.

-...

-Kisuke.

O homem olha para a mulher mais velha.

-Sim?

-Está atrasado.

-Ora, Yoruichi-san... – e abaixa o chapéu.

Nisso a deusa começa a andar para mais próxima de Soi e vai percebendo ainda mais detalhadamente as mudanças na chinesa. O homem a segue. Soi cora levemente.

-O que foi Yoruichi-sama?

Dois grandes orbes amarelos a observam.

-Hum... esse tal de Gonryumaru até que foi uma boa coisa... – diz e começa a tocar nas marcas no rosto da jovem. Depois segura o rosto da chinesa que cora furiosamente e analisa os olhos da mesma. – Cinza. Ainda cinza. Mas um cinza muito claro.

-... – atrapalhada.

-Eu tinha vista a sua transformação quando eu te levei para casa, mas não os seus olhos. – e nisso solta o rosto e sorri. – E nem como você ficou forte. – e dá um tapinha amigável no ombro da outra. – Muito bem.

-Obrigada Yoruichi-sama.

O homem chega mais perto.

-Hum... você não sofreu uma modificação muito grande. – pensa. – Qual são as suas habilidades nessa forma?

'Boa pergunta...'

'...buzzz...deixe-me guiá-la Shaolin...'

'Está certo...'

Yoruichi volta-se para a mulher que está fechando os olhos. E de repente ao redor da chinesa surgem 20 clones da mesma. Kisuke, no melhor estilo cientista, analisa criticamente.

-Você pode fazer o que com esse clones?

-Qualquer coisa. – diz um dos clones.

-A mesma coisa que eu sozinho poderia fazer. – diz a verdadeira.

-Hum...muito bom isso. – responde Kisuke. – Tem mais?

-Eu ainda não tive tempo de...

-Ora, Kisuke... A abelha mal terminou a transformação.

Kisuke olha para as duas mulheres na sua frente.

-Certo.

-Soi. – começa a deusa.

-Sim?

-Você ficou muito forte Soi. – sorri.

Soi cora.

Kisuke ri.

E os três se dirigem para a saída da caverna.

-Vamos. Vamos voltar. – diz o homem na frente. Soi o segue e Yoruichi é a última. Ela observa a Soi voltando a sua forma normal enquanto caminha na caverna. Seu olhar é fixo na chinesa.

'Chegou a hora de ensina a técnica para a abelhinha...', pensa quando saem da caverna e com um shunpo, voltam para a casa da Soi.


	16. Little Bee's second biggest secretPrt12

**Nome da história:** Histórias de uma Abelhinha e de um Gato

**Classificação:** M(_de acordo com as normas estabelecidas pelo site arquivador e publicador da história na internet_)

**Número de Capítulos Previstos:** 50

**Número deste:** 16

**Autora:** Contadora Nati-chan

**Data de Publicação:** 15 de Junho de 2010

* * *

**DISCLAMER:** Não sou a autora de Bleach e não detenho os direitos autorais. Todos os personagens da série de anime e mangá são de autoria da empresa que os faz, da editora dos mangás no Japão( Jump Shonen) e no Brasil ( Panini)e do autor: Tite Kubo. Estas histórias são para o entretenimento de fãs que como eu AMAM a série ( de anime e mangá) e que tentam demonstrar com essas fanfics ou fanarts o quanto adoram e amam Bleach. Os personagens desse capítulo: Soifon, Yoruichi Shinhoin, Keigun, Hollows, Oomaeda, General Yamamoto. Kisuke, Suzumebachi, Gotei 13, Sereitei, Soul Society, Ukitake, Hitsugaia Taichou, Matsumoto são de autoria de Tite Kubo e é ele que detêm os direitos autorias, juntamente com a empresa que faz os animes e com as editoras que publica as histórias em formato de quadrinho japoneses ( mangá) no Brasil e no mundo. O mesmo se inclui o local e a menção de 'Keigun' no enredo. Porém outros personagens são de minha autoria Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro perante a publicação destas histórias. Somente é um entretenimento de fãs que como eu amam a série, como foi dito anteriormente. Outra coisa, este se não gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, _NÃO _LEIA!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**

* * *

**

**THE SECOND BIGGEST SECRET OF LITTLE BEE – PART. 12**

_(O Segundo maior segredo da Abelhinha - Parte 12)_

_

* * *

_**ÍNICIO DA DÉCIMA SEGUNDA PARTE**

**

* * *

**

A porta da casa da capitã do segundo esquadrão é aberta e dela entram Soifon, Urahara e Yoruichi.

-Bom. – diz Soi virando-se para os seus hóspedes. Urahara retira o chapéu e Yoruichi fica um pouco atrás do homem, fitando a chinesa. Soi não repara nisso e continua a falar. – Vou lhes mostrar os seus quartos.

A capitã continua a andar. Ela vai até o corredor e abre a porta da direita.

-Venham.

O homem vai até a porta e vê outro pequeno corredor. Dele Surgem três portas. Yoruichi os segue. Eles passam pela primeira porta. Soi pára quando ela alcança a segunda. Ela gira a maçaneta e empurra a porta.

-Aqui é o seu quarto Kisuke.

Nisso o homem aparece nas costas da chinesa e vê o seu novo aposento. Um grande quarto ornado nos moldes chinês moderno, com algumas esculturas e quadros nas paredes. Há uma estante com livros na parede oposta da entrada. Ao lado da estante, uma janela. Ao lado da porta, uma cama ocidental. Há uma poltrona na diagonal ao lado da estante. Atrás desta, um abajur. Um grande tapete orna o piso de madeira lustrado.

-Espero que goste Kisuke. – diz Soifon antes de sair da entrada.

-Mas é claro, Soifon Taichou. – diz colocando o chapéu na cabeça. Yoruichi chega ali e analisa o quarto do homem.

-Nossa Kisuke. – e nisso olha para a chinesa que começa a andar para a última porta. - Que belo quarto Abelha.

Soifon cora ligeiramente.

-Ahm... – e abre a porta. – Aqui é o seu quarto Yoruichi-sama.

A deusa então sai da porta e vai para onde a chinesa está parada. Kisuke faz o mesmo. É um quarto parecido com o de Kisuke só que a cama é ligeiramente maior e tem mais ornamentos. A estante com livros e a poltrona está na parede ao lado da porta e a cama na parede defronte. Há uma porta fechada na parede sem nada. Soi entra no quarto e vai até ela. Yoruichi simplesmente entra e se senta na cama,

'Tem um belo colchão aqui Abelha.' – pensa enquanto aperta o colchão com as pontas dos dedos. Nisso Kisuke entra e fica em pé. Ele analisa o recinto.

Soi abre a porta fechada.

-Aqui é um banheiro Yoruchi-sama. -diz ao abrir. A deusa então se levanta e fica defronte para a porta do banheiro. É um banheiro grande com uma banheira redonda na parede oposta. A bancada e o sanitário estão numa parede. Há uma mureta de tijolo de vidro que separa esta parte da banheira. Defronte a eles, um Box está posto na parede. Uma ducha sai do alto, assim como pequeno orifícios da parede.

-Uau Abelha. – diz quando observa com mais atenção o banheiro.

Há tapetes por ali, um espelho na parede da bancada, juntamente com uma bonita pia branca e uma torneira. O piso é todo em ladrilho branco. Um vaso de flores orna a mureta de vidro. Na bancada há um recipiente para o sabonete líquido, um vaso com pedras, e cremes. Um armário embaixo da pia está fechado. Um suporte para toalha está do lado do espelho e do lado do Box. Planta-luz estão iluminando o local.

-Isso não vale Soifon Taichou... – diz Kisuke ao aparecer na porta. – Yoruichi-san tem a maior cama e um banheiro só pra ela. – brinca.  
Soi lança um olhar para o homem. Yoruichi ri.

-Ora vamos Kisuke. – e sai do banheiro. Os dois restantes, também o fazem.

-Bom. – começa a chinesa. – Espero que gostem.

Nisso Yoruichi que estava de costas, se vira e fita a chinesa.

-Soi. É claro que estamos!

Soi abaixa a cabeça numa reverência e sai do quarto.

-Boa noite para vocês. – diz ao sair.

Yoruichi a fita durante o movimento. Kisuke chega até a porta e vê se a chinesa entrou no quarto. Ele consegue ver a primeira porta se fechando. Nisso, ele se volta para o quarto da deusa e a vê sentada na cama, pensativa.

-Yoruichi-san... – diz ao ajeitar o seu chapéu e indo se sentar na outra extremidade da cama.

- Não foi isso que Ukitaki no disse Kisuke. – séria.

-Certo. Não foi. – nisso ele coça o queixo. – Pelo que ele nos disse, seria muito perigoso.

-Mas, acabou não sendo.

-Nós ainda não sabemos quais vão ser as conseqüências Yoruichi-san.

A deusa mexe nos cabelos. Ela demonstra nervosismo.

-Eu sei. E o mais intrigante é que não sei como Soifon conseguiu isso em tão pouco tempo.

-...

-Mais do que isso, como ela melhorou tanto num intervalo de tempo tão curto.

-Será que ela está usando... ?

A deusa emite um ruído desgostoso.

-Eu espero que não Kisuke. Da última vez que eu a vi, ela não estava assim.

-Hum... – sério.

Outro som desgostoso da deusa.

-E ainda teve essa súbita mudança dela.

-Aham... Ela não era assim...

-O que foi que levou a essa mudança?

-Ora Yoruichi-san...

-Não vou perguntar para ela. Ainda mais nessa caixinha de surpresas que ela se tornou hoje.

Kisuke a fita sério.

-O que pretende.

Yoruichi fita o chão.

-Só existe um meio que os Shihoin usam quando querem saber a verdade Kisuke.

Os olhos do loiro entram em choque.

-Você não está pensando em... ?

-Sim. Amanhã foi levar Soifon novamente a caverna e vou pedir que ela entre na transformação.

-E?

-Quero que você me ajude com a retenção da reiatsu.

-...

-Vamos ter muita reiatsu por ali Kisuke.

-O na realidade você pretende fazer?

-Existe uma técnica feita especialmente para essa ocasião.

-Isso vai machucá-la?

Yoruichi fica incrédula.

-Mas que isso Kisuke. Eu nunca iria machucar ela para saber o que eu quero. Só que...

-Só que o quê?

A deusa olha para o home sériamente.

-Eu e Soifon vamos ter uma conversinha em particular.

-Já vi que vai demorar essa conversa.

A deusa fecha os olhos.

-Quero que Soi fale a verdade comigo Kisuke. Até agora ela só veio com novidades. E não explicou. – suspira. – Como é possível um crescimento tão grande em tão pouco tempo?

A deusa fecha as mãos.

-Ela está escondendo algo. Ela não disse tudo Kisuke.

Ela olha para os seus punhos fechados.

-Mas do que isso Kisuke. Como ela pode ter conseguido o nível? Ukitake nos disse que era difícil. Ela não teria chance de conseguir isso em dois dias Kisuke ! Era para ela ter morrido no processo.

-'morrido no processo'? Ora Yoruichi. Eu até concordo com você sobre as chances mínimas da Soifon Taichou conseguir o nível. Mas não era você que sempre a superestimou?

-Eu nunca a superestimei. – suspira. – Mas eu sou realista Kisuke. Ela não iria conseguir isso em tão pouco tempo. Preciso escutar dela a verdade.

-Não pode ser de outro?

-Eu não confiaria noutra versão. – diz deixando de olhar para os punhos e passa a olhar para o chão. – Ela vai ter que me dizer a verdade amanhã Kisuke. É uma questão de confiança.

-Bom... vamos pensar por outro lado Yoruichi-san. Ela ficou forte.

Nisso a deusa solta um sorriso singelo.

-Isso não tenho dúvidas, mas eu também não dei o meu total Kisuke. – ela mexe nos cabelos. – Mas ela ficou forte. Daí outra incógnita. Como ela conseguiu dominar o Shunkou?

-...

-Como Kisuke?

-Hum... – o homem olha para o teto. – Isso requer muito tempo de treinamento.

-Exato. Como ela além de conseguir o Shunkou, o nível e ter aumentado o seu shunpou?

-Acho que as três fazem parte de uma mesma causa.

Yoruichi concorda.

-Mas o que você vai fazer com a Soi amanhã?

-Eu já disse Kisuke. Vou conversar do meu jeito. – suspira. – Eu sempre a tratei com cuidado por que sabia da sua diferença comigo. Mas agora que ela mostrou que isso diminui, posso conversar do meu modo.

-Vai realmente?

Os olhos dourados se fecham.

-Já disse que vou Kisuke. A abelha vai ter que confiar para mim o seu segredo.

-...

-Porque ela tem um segredo. E ela não quis me contar. – séria. – Mas ela vai contar.

-É uma questão de confiança. – diz o homem num sussuro.

-Sim. Foi o que eu disse.

-E o que vai acontecer se você não gostar da resposta?

A deusa pára e olha tristemente para o loiro.

-Se eu não gostar Kisuke... – suspira. -... acho que terei que conviver com ela. Eu a ...

-Não precisa dizer Yoruichi-san. – e levanta a mão para num sinal de pausa. – Aquela conversa que tivemos no telhado elucidou tudo. – sério.

A nobre volta a olhar para as mãos.

-Eu pensei sobre aquela conversa Kisuke. – nervosa.

-E?

-Não posso negar. Quando a vi fazendo a transformação na floresta, senti que o meu coração parou Kisuke.

-...

-E quando ela caiu desacordada no chão, pensei que a tinha perdido... – ela mexe nas mãos nervosamente. – Eu não quero ter essa sensação de novo... Vi como esse nível mudou o seu rosto e corpo... Pensei que a tinha perdido para sempre. Pensei que veria na pessoa que mais estimo a face louca do Baishin.. Argh! Como isso me irritou! Como ela pode jogar com isso? – e olha para o loiro.

-Olha Yoruichi-san o importante que apesar de tudo, ela parece não ter mudado.

-Como podemos saber?

-Eu te disse que ela alcançou a segunda fase. Ela pode voltar a sua forma de shinigami sem problemas. Mas...

-Mas o quê?

-Não sabemos do psicológico.

-Acho que a sua repentina mudança de comportamento com você exemplifique isso.

-Hum.. – coça o queixo. – Pode ser. Mas ainda é muito pouco. Precisaríamos de muito mais tempo para precisar algo.

-Quando tempo?

Kisuke solta um exclamação.

-Eu não sei Yoruichi-san. Nunca vi algo assim. Precisaria analisar o novo corpo da Soifon e fazer alguns testes mas,... – nisso olha para a face endurecida do outro shinigami.

-Isso está fora de questão Kisuke Urahara.

Ele ri nervosamente.

-Mas é claro Yoruichi-san! – e movimenta as mãos, pedindo calma. – Como pude pensar algo assim?

A deusa vira o rosto.

-Vou resolver isso amanhã também. – fala a mulher.

-Hum...

-Depois do almoço Soifon e eu vamos ter uma conversa.

Nisso o homem levanta da cama e vai até a porta.

-Assim espero Yoruchi-san. – e para na soleira. Ele olhar para trás e vê que a deusa está olhando para o chão. – Depois que eu for dar o meu relatório para o Soutaichou, posso ir com você. Boa noite. – e sai.

A deusa continua olhando para o chão.

-Boa noite. – murmura. Ela estica os braços e se faz cair sob o colchão. Os olhos dourados se focam no teto.

'Soifon, Soifon...Minha querida... O que fizeste? O que escondes de mim? Como podes ter jogado toda a nossa amizade para conseguir algo tão perigoso? Não acredito... Soifon...'

A mulher se levanta e apaga a luz. Num outro movimento ela ajeita a sua cama e deita.

'Soifon...', pensa antes de fechar os olhos.

No primeiro quarto, Soifon está de bruços na cama. Ela está de olhos abertos.

'...buzzz...buzzz...descanse Shaolin...buzzz...'

Soi se mexe na cama.

' Eu sei Suzu...'

'...buzzz... o que vai fazer amanhã?'

'...dar a folga ao Oomaeda e fazer a papelada. Se sobrar tempo... treino.'

'...buzzz... no dispositivo?'

'Não preciso dele agora. '

'...buzzz...'

'Afinal não quero me viciar nele. A minha dimensão é aqui. Já fiquei tempo suficiente lá.'

'...buzzz...'

Soi fecha os olhos e fica de costas para o colchão.

'Que bom que Yoruichi-sama veio. '

'...buzzz...'

'E que ela pode ter visto o quanto melhorei. '

Soi mostra um sorriso.

'Boa noite Suzu..'

'...buzzz...Boa noite...'

'Boa noite Yoruichi-sama...', pensa antes de dormir.


End file.
